House of Anubis: Facebook!
by PeddieFabinaForever4
Summary: What happens when Anubis House gets bored? They go on Facebook! Includes: Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie, and Moy along with OCxOC and OCxOC. Co-authored with Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb! Chapter 14- Don't Say Bye!
1. Chapter 1: NEWBIE!

**Me: So this is my new story I'm writing along with Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Hey guys this new story is called House of Anubis Gets Facebook!**

**Nina: *Walks in* so then when we got up to leave Patricia sprayed Orange Juice all over the guy **

**Patricia: Hey I had to do that! He was annoying me and you all know I don't like being annoyed!**

**Eddie: Unless it's me**

**Fabian: The guy's outfit is probably sticky now…**

**Amber: I'm glad Patricia did that his outfit was gross! News flash grey and green do not go together!**

**Alfie: I still think that's funny!**

**Jerome: It's not funny!**

**Mara: Because it was you…**

**Fabian: Patricia sprayed Orange Juice on Jerome? That makes it ten times hilarious!**

**Nina: *Turns to Face me* Hey Stella we're back! Who's that?**

**Me: This is Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb! And she is helping me with my new story House of Anubis Gets Facebook!**

**Mick: I don't get it did Patricia spray Orange Juice on Jerome or Spray Orange Juice on the guy?**

**Eddie: The guy is Jerome… I CALL THE WHIPPED CREAM!**

**Patricia: No you are not getting this! *takes can***

**Eddie: NOOOOO!**

**Fabian: So who is Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb's character?**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: I'm going to play Alanna Mick's younger sister who comes to Anubis House**

**Mara: Okay and what about you Stella?**

**Me: I'm going to play Stella, Eddie's younger sister who is already staying at Anubis House!**

**Eddie: My younger sister? You can't convince anyone of that!**

**Me: You want me to pretend to be your Younger Sister for the day, because I so will!**

**Eddie: Okay you have to pretend to be my younger sister starting now!**

**Me: Gladly…**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Okay… Alfie you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Alfie: Sure… House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4 and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb! **

**Me: Thank you!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Okay now it all began…**

**Stella's Point of View**

So I heard that we have a new student coming here which means Mara gets to share with Patricia and Joy again, while I share a room with the newbie in the attic. All I know is that her name is Alanna and that she's coming here today... Right now we're moving all my stuff to the attic! Who knows how long that's going to take?

"God what do you have in here!" Eddie complained.

"Quit whining!" I said.

"Patricia a little help here?" Eddie asked. My brother Eddie and my sister Nina are helping me move my stuff upstairs along with Patricia and Fabian.

"In case you didn't notice Nina and I are moving the bed!" Patricia said. I sat down on the newbie's bed waiting for them to get my bed up here.

"Oh, and me and the newbie should be like best friends!" I said to Ash. "And then we should turn this room into a party room!" I said. Ash was helping Eddie move the things around.

After a few minutes they finally finished moving the things. I lay down on my bed. Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, and Nina we're sitting on the couch. Ash was sitting on the newbie's bed.

"Hey get off the newbie's bed!" I said to Ash. He didn't move so I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at him. He fell on the floor.

"Haha! A pillow's stronger then you" Eddie said. Ash glared at me, and threw the pillow back. My eyes were closed, but I caught it with one hand.

"How?" He shouted. I shrugged and put the pillow back. Trudy came up to my room.

"Hey sweeties the new girl is here" She said. We all groaned and got up. I still laid on my bed.

"Someone carry me downstairs please!" I said. Eddie walked over and picked me up. He put me over his shoulder and carried me downstairs. "HEY LET GO THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" I screamed. When we got downstairs everyone said "Hi" to the new girl. Eddie still had me over his shoulder so I couldn't see. "TURN AROUND" I said to him. He turned around and I saw the new girl.

"Hi I'm Alanna" She said.

"Hi I'm Stella, and I'm being carried by my idiot brother!" I replied.

"I am not an Idiot" He replied.

"Said the dude who got kicked out of his last school" I replied. Alanna laughed. "If you became my best friend you would be laughing really hard right now" I said.

"Dude put her down" Ash said. Eddie put me down on the floor. I got up, and whacked his arm.

"Okay well allow me to do the introductions!" I said. Alanna nodded. I pointed to each person and said their name. "This is Ash, my friend, This is Nina, Fabian's boyfriend and my sister, This is Eddie, Patricia's boyfriend, Nina's twin, and my brother, This is Alfie, Amber's boyfriend, This is Patricia, Eddie's girlfriend, This is Joy, Patricia's friend, This is Jerome, Mara's boyfriend, This is Ma-" I said.

"Mara I know, I'm Mick's younger sister so I already know Fabian, Mara, and Amber" She replied. I nodded.

"Okay well let me show you where your room is" I said. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her upstairs to our room. I opened the door, and showed her around.

"Wow so this is my room" She replied.

"Correction this is our room... I'm your roommate!" I said. She nodded and sat down on the couch. "This is my bed, and that's your bed!" I replied.

"Okay thanks! It looks really cool" She replied.

"Eh, but we can make it better! Anyways I'm going to go on facebook!" I replied. I took out my laptop and turned it on. I went on facebook.

**Alanna's Point of View**

Yay! I'm so excited! I finally got the acceptance letter that I've been waiting for like forever! I'm going to a boarding school in Liverpool. I'm staying at Anubis House the same house that my brother stays at. This is going to be fun!

I walked down the path dragging my suitcase. I smiled as I walked up the steps of Anubis House. Flicking my blonde hair over my shoulder, I knocked on the huge, wooden door. A moment later a bubbly blonde opened the door and squealed!

"Alanna!" Amber said running over to me and almost knocking me over with her hug.

"Amber!" I replied hugging her back! I really like Amber and I was upset when her and Mick broke up. I like Mara but not as much as Amber.

"Come in meet everyone!" She squealed ushering me inside. I reached for my bags, but she swatted my hand away. "Nonsense! Mick get out here and take your sister's bags!" Amber said.

Mick poked his head out of his room, and scowled at me. He walked over and stood next to Amber. "She has two arms! She can take them herself" He said. Amber hit the back of his head.

"Carry them" She ordered pointing to the bags. I smirked, crossing my arms and tapping my foot expectantly.

"Yeah Mick! Carry our sister's luggage!" I said. He groaned and picked up my turquoise bags. We followed him inside. A lady with black, curly hair, and tanned skin came up to me.

"Oh dear you must be the newbie! Let me gather everyone!" She said excitedly. She went upstairs, and I looked around. A few minutes later everyone gather around me. A guy with spiky blonde hair was carrying a girl over his shoulder. The all said "Hi" to me.

"Hi!" I replied.

"TURN AROUND" The girl said. The guy with the spiky blonde hair turned around and I saw the girl's face. She had brown hair that went below her shoulder it was a bit curly at the end. She had brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

"Hi I'm Alanna!" I said.

"Hi I'm Stella and I'm being carried by my idiot brother!" She replied.

"I am not an Idiot" The guy said.

"Said the dude who got kicked out of his last school" She replied. I laughed she's a bit funny. "If you became my best friend you would be laughing really hard right now" She said looking at me.

"Dude put her down" A guy with blonde hair said. The guy put her down on the floor. She got up, and whacked his arm.

"Okay well allow me to do the introductions!" She replied. I nodded. She pointed to each person and said their name. "This is Ash, my friend, This is Nina, Fabian's girlfriend and my sister, This is Eddie, Patricia's boyfriend, Nina's twin, and my brother, This is Alfie, Amber's boyfriend, This is Patricia, Eddie's girlfriend, This is Joy, Patricia's friend, This is Jerome, Mara's boyfriend, This is Ma-" She said before I interrupted her.

"Mara I know, I'm Mick's younger sister so I already know Fabian, Mara, and Amber" I said to her. She nodded and shrugged.

"Okay well let me show you where your room is" She said. Before I knew it She grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs to my room. She opened the door, and showed me around. It was almost beautiful. My room was in the attic. I saw two beds! A purple princess type one with Zebra striped pillows and blanket, and another bed that just plain old white it was a princess type bed though. In the middle it had a red couch. The side with the purple bed was painted in Zebra stripes. The side with the plain white bed wasn't painted. The room had a pole in the middle the couch was in front of the pole.

There was a TV hanged up on the wall. It was adjusted well enough so you could see it from either side of the room. There was a closet behind each red curtain. I sat down on the couch.

"Wow so this is my room" I said.

"Correction this is our room... I'm your roommate!" She replied. "This is my bed, and that's your bed!"She said.

"Okay thanks! It looks really cool" I replied.

"Eh, but we can make it better! Anyways I'm going to go on facebook!" She said. She took out her Zebra striped laptop, and turned it on. I assume she went on facebook.

I went downstairs and got my bags. I took them upstairs and sat them down on my bed. I took out my phone, and got on facebook.

"Hey add me on facebook" Stella said. I nodded.

"What's your facebook name?" I asked her.

"Stella Miller" she replied. I searched her name and added her. I looked through her friend's list and added everyone that was in Anubis house.

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller** and 10 others have accepted your friend request.

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis:** I can't find my fluffy taco!

I commented on his status update

**Alanna TheSportyGirl Campbell: **Have you ever seen a Rainbow Unicorn?

**Stella Miller: **OMG Yes! I have one!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **OMG I'm in the common room with Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, and Nina. Which means Fabina and Peddie Moments!

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer: **OMG take pics we need to make their 7th scrapbook!

**Patricia Williamson: **Gosh I'm leaving the room now! Away from Amber :D

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Sometimes I wonder what Victor does in his office

**Stella Miller: **Probably sings I'm Victor and I know it :O

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **How do you sing that song? Give the words to Victor and record him singing that :D

**Stella Miller: **I'll give you a sneak peek at the words:

_When I walk in the room yeah this is what I see_

_Corbiere drops dead and is staring at me_

_I don't have muscles, and I am really weak_

_And I'm afraid to show it, show it, show it_

_I'm Victor and I know it!_

_Check it out_

_Roden, Roden, Roden, Roden, Roden, Marr_

_Roden, Roden, Marr, Marr, Marr!_

It's a Victor version of I'm sexy and I know it

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke: **You what would scar us for life?

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **What?

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey: **If we saw Victor singing I'm Sexy and I know it... and if he was dancing to that!

**Patricia Williamson: **I'm scarred for life now... *sits in corner, with knees up to chest whispering "scarred for life"*

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller**: Great now you guys scarred my girlfriend for life!

I shrugged and looked on my friends list. None of my friends except for the Anubis House friends are online. I sighed and updated my status

**Alanna Campbell: **What does everyone at Anubis House do on facebook?

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **BE RANDOM!

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **ASH STOP BITING MY GUITARS!

**Stella Miller: **ASH STOP BITING HIS GUITARS!** ***throws Ice Cream*

**Ash Worth: ***gets hit by Ice Cream*

**Patricia Williamson: **I'm gonna make some Fudge Brownie Cakes! Yay!

**Stella's Point of View**

I got off of facebook and started to text Ash.

_Hey What u up 2? _

_-Stella _

I hit send and put my phone on my bed. I looked around for my headphones. After a long time I found them on my dresser. I grabbed them and plugged them into my phone. I put one of my earbuds in my ear and listened to music.

_Let's see I'm bored so texting u_

_-Ash _

I smirked and replied back.

_Seriously though Me calling you a mini verison of Burkely Duffield is a compliment because he's cute so in a I'm calling you cute_

_-Stella_

I hit send and looked at the screen. I stared at it with and my mouth fell open. I just said he was cute? Ewe!

_So u think I'm cute?_

_-Ash_

I stared at the screen for a few seconds but I replied back.

_No I said Burkely Duffield's cute!_

_-Stella_

I smirked and hit send. I went back to listening to music. I looked over at Alanna who was busy doing something. Probably emailing her friends or being on facebook. I saw that he texted me back.

_Shut Up_

_-Ash_

I smirked and laughed. Alanna looked up from her laptop screen and looked at me. I shrugged and replied.

_I hate you so much! _

_-Stella_

I went to my music library on my IPhone and changed the song to Bam by Miranda Cosgrove. My phone buzzed and it tickled. I looked at the text

_U know u love me_

_-Ash_

I got angry and texted him back.

_No I don't love you! I hate you!_

_-Stella_

I smiled and hit send. I went back to listening to Bam. I started to sing along. This is how I feel sometimes. I just don't know why!

_You surprised me, hypnotized me  
Found my weakness, then you creeped in  
Took my heart then, oh you started  
To make my whole world just explode_

_Bam, my life was changed  
Bam, can't concentrate  
Bam, I was okay  
Until we met that day then  
Bam, I am obsessed  
Bam, can't get no rest_

My phone buzzed and I read the text.

_U soo love me!_

_-Ash_

I laughed and texted him back

_You wish! Wateves g2g(got to go) byee_

_-Stella_

I smirked and texted him back. Just as I hit send Victor did his Pin drop speech. I groaned and walked over to the closet. It was big so you can change in it. Anyways I grabbed my hello kitty Pj's and tiptoed down to the girl's bathroom. I went inside and locked the door. I changed into my Pj's and brushed my teeth. I unlocked the door and tiptoed up to my room. I saw Alanna sitting on her bed doing something on her laptop. I shrugged and lay down on my bed. I saw that everyone was still on Facebook.

**Patricia Williamson: **Does anyone ever wonder what Victor is means by doing his pin drop speech.

I commented on it.

**Stella Miller: **Probably something like shut up and go to bed you brats so I can make out with Corbiere!

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer: **OMG I heard that Victor proposed to Corbiere!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **OMG Girls go to Stella and Alanna's room right now we need to plan the wedding! *Takes pencils, and binders*

**Ash Worth: **Which basically means Girl sleepover in Stella and Alanna's room…

I rolled my eyes and got off facebook. I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and walked down the stairs. I opened the door and saw all the girls standing there. I motioned for them to come in. They ran up the stairs. I closed the door went back upstairs. They were all sitting on the floor in a circle. The floor had purple carpet. Alanna and I sat down in the circle. We all started planing and soon enough we all fell asleep one by one by one...

**Me: So not much of a funny ending...**

**Fabian: ALFIE GIVE ME BACK MY GUITAR!**

**Alfie: NOOOOO! **

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: What was that all about?**

**Me: Who knows what goes on in Alfie's brain...**

**Amber: One place where no one dares to go!**

**Mara: Yeah but what about the book Titanic do you read that?**

**Joy: YES! I love that book! **

**Patricia: So then you just add the green sugar and try it!**

**Eddie: *shrugs, and eats a spoonful of ice cream* HOLY PANCAKES THIS IS GOOD!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Hey guys what's going on?**

**Patricia: Eddie's eating the Awesome Ice-cream Sundae I made!**

**Me: How do you make it?**

**Patricia: You need Strawberry, Vanilla, and chocolate flavored ice cream. Put it in a bowl, add chocolate syrup, little decorative stars, and green sugar!**

**Me: That sounds delicious!**

**Patricia: It is! *makes another bowl of Ice cream sundae* Try it!**

**Me: *Eats a spoonful* OMG THIS IS THE GREATEST ICE CREAM SUNDAE IN THE WORLD!**

**Everyone: *Eats a spoonful* PATRICIA THIS IS AMAZING!**

**Patricia: Well I do kind of cook sometimes...**

**Everyone: PATRICIA! PATRICIA!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: YOU SHOULD COOK EVERYDAY! THIS ICE-CREAM IS MAKING ME HYPER **

**Me: Mee too!**

**Eddie: Quick let's say bye!**

**Nina: NOO I WANT TO EAT MORE ICE CREAM!  
**

**Mara: YEAH WE WANT ICE-CREAM!  
**

**Girls: WE WANT ICE CREAM!**

**Jerome: NOO We have to say bye!**

**Amber: FINE!  
**

**Everyone: BYE GUYS THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING! **

**Me: Don't forget to...**

**Joy: Wait what was it?**

**Me: I don't know I forgot!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Was it something like remember to eat Ice cream!**

**Me: That and something else!**

**Mara: OH I got it!**

**Girls ( except Mara ) : What is it?**

**Mara: I Forgot!**

**Me: Whatever Bye guys!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Don't forgot to Eat Ice Cream!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cupcakes? And Crushes!

**Me (Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb): WE WANT ICE-CREAM!**

**Alfie: AND WE WANT IT NOW!**

**Patricia: *Walks in carrying a sundae* Hey Eddie I-**

**Everyone: ICE-CREAM! *Everyone crowds around Patricia***

**Patricia: Eddie help! *Eddie looks up from the hoagie he was devouring***

**Eddie: Huh *Food falls out of his mouth as he jumps up and runs to her rescue* Back away from my girlfriend.**

**Stella: But we want ice-cream. **

**Patricia: Well I made this ice-cream for my boyfriend.**

**Eddie: ICE-CREAM! *grabs ice-cream from Patricia* MY PRECIOUS, MY PRECIOUS!**

**Patricia: *rolls eyes* Are my sundaes that good?**

**Everyone: YES!**

**Ghost of Sarah: Get on with the story.**

**Everyone: Ahh! *runs and hides behind the couch***

**Ghost of Sarah: PeddieFabinaForever4 and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb do not own HOA.  
**  
**Eddie Point of View**

"Pass the orange juice, weasel." Patricia said, holding her hand out expectantly.

"Sure thing, Yacker." I said handing her the orange juice.

"Guys!" Alfie exclaimed, running into the kitchen. "You will never believe what happened last night!"

"What happened?" Alanna asked, taking a sip of her juice.

"I was visited by aliens!" Alanna spit out her juice, hitting Jerome in the face who screamed like a little girl. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Alfie are you sure it was aliens?" Mara asked.

"Yes. They said and I quote 'Have the cupcakes ready for when we return for you'!" Alfie exclaimed running into the kitchen yelling to Trudy about how they needed to make cupcakes, and lots of them.

"What was that about?" Stella asked, entering the kitchen followed by Ash who was teasing her about how she loved him.

"Hey Leave her alone dude" I said to Ash.

"Come on It's obvious that she likes me!" He said. I looked over at Stella. She looked embarrassed and had the tiniest shade of pink on her cheeks. I smirked and went back to eating. I can use that against her! She kept screaming at Ash about how she doesn't like him.

"Patricia look at Stella she's blushing" I whispered to Patricia. She immediately turned around and looked at Stella. She turned back.

"It's obvious" She whispered back.

"What's obvious?" A voice said from behind us. We both jumped and turned around. It was Stella.

"Nothing" I said. She hit the back of my head.

"Liar" She said.

"Come on just admit it" Ash said. We all looked at Stella. Her face was red. Not in a blushing way. In a angry way. This is bad. When she's angry no one wins. Unless Patricia's angry. I shrugged.

"EVERYONE HIDE!" Nina yelled. We all got under the table except Mick who was stuffing his face in the food. We could see Stella, and Ash. Stella picked up her plate of food (She's vegetarian and doesn't eat eggs either even though Me and Nina do) and dumped it over Ash.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Mick yelled, throwing some grits at Joy. Everyone pitched in, even Alfie who kept muttering "They're coming. They're coming and we're out of cupcake mix!"

"I'm in the mood for cupcakes." Nina said randomly.

"So are the aliens!" Alfie yelled. "And we are out of cupcake mix. The end of the world is upon us."

"What are the aliens going to do, blow us up because we don't have cupcakes?" Fabian asked.

"That is exactly what their plan is." Alfie said running from the room.

"Dearies, it's time to head to school." Trudy said.

"Trudy we have an emergency!" Alfie yelled running back into the kitchen.

"What is it dear?" Trudy asked, worried."Buy cupcake mix when you go to the supermarket." He said. "Please!" He pleaded.

"Sure dear." she said. "Now off to school" She said.

**Stella's Point of View**

"Just admit it, Stella." Ash said from beside her as they walked to school.

"Admit what?" I said innocently.

"You love me." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do not." I said.

"Do too." He replied

"Do not." I said getting a bit angry.

"Do too." He replied.

"Do not." I screamed. I put my phone in my back pocket.

"Stop fighting it, Stella." He replied putting his hand on my shoulder.

I whipped around to face him. "You love me."

"What?" he said taken back.

"It's obvious. You keep trying to get me to say 'I love you' when you're obviously saying 'I love you, Stella' " I said, crossing my arms and smirking.

"Not true" he stuttered.

"Uh-huh" I said sarcastically.

"Nope" He said.

"Yep" I said.

"Walk" Eddie said, almost running into me.

"Can you watch where you're walking or are you to distracted by Patricia?" I said, looking at his now red face. Patricia smiled, grabbed his arm, and pulled him away.

"Come on we are going to be late for class" She said.

"Since when do you care about being late?" he asked.

"Since we have a major test and I don't want to fail It." she said. They started walking, and me and Ash followed behind them. Patricia and Eddie were playfully bantering back and forth; it was totally obvious that they were in love. I wonder if Eddie has told her yet. I'll have to speak to him about it later.

**Alanna's Point of View**

It was 4th period, Computer Class, and everyone in Anubis shared this class. We all snuck onto Facebook. I signed in and saw Joy's latest status.

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer's status:** OMG, guess what. The teachers and Victor have a Facebook!

**Alanna TheSportyGirl Campbell**: OMG, for real. I wonder what they talk about.

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller:** Who knows?

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington:** OMG who wants to see Victor in a pink, sparkly dress?

**Patricia Williamson**: ME!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington:** Me, too.

**Patricia Williamson**: I thought you had a picture or something. Thanks for getting my hopes up.

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington:** Aww your welcome.

**Patricia Williamson:** Stupidity leak.

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: Huh**?

**Stella Miller:** We need to find away to get him into one.

**Alanna TheSportyGirl Campbell:** I know right! But how?

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller:** Let's challenge him to a hoagie eating contest!

**Patricia Williamson:** Yeah, Eddie would totally win and Victor would lose and have to wear the dress. It's a brilliant plan!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller:** Aww thanks, Yacker. Can I get a kiss as a reward?

I turned around and saw Patricia and Eddie making out in the back row, the teacher saw too.

"Mr. Miller, Mrs. Williamson, detention!" they broke away at the sound of the teacher's voice.

"Yes sir." they said in unison. I chuckled to myself and turned back to my computer.

**Mick TheSportyGuy Campbell:** Busted!

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey:** Kissing in class? Tsk tsk.

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter:** And you're on Facebook in class. Tsk tsk Mara tsk tsk.

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey**: Shut up!

The bell rang and we all logged off.

Later on, back at the house me and Stella sat in our room.

"Can you believe Ash!" she said throwing her phone on her bed. She plopped down on her bed. Her feet hanging off the side. Her hair covered her face.

"What?" I asked, looking up from my history homework. Talking to her was much more fun than writing a paper on Julie's Caesar.

"He keeps trying to get me to say I love him!" Stella mumbled. I chuckled, they so like each other. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said. "Maybe he loves you" I said.

"That's what I said!" She replied sitting up.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

Her eyes widened at my question. "What, no!" She exclaimed her face turned beet red and she turned away, suddenly fascinated by her bedspread. I'll take that as a yes.

"So this weekend, I'm going into town to this weekend to get stuff to decorate my room, wanna come?"I asked, changing the subject.

"Sure!" she said, suddenly excited. "You got money?" She asked.  
"Yeah, my parents gave me a credit card in case I needed anything." I said. "As long as I don't max it out" I replied.

"Don't go shopping with Amber then." Stella said.

"Trust me, I did once. She wouldn't let me leave unless I had bought at least 15 bags worth. Even after that she kept wanting to go to more stores." I said. "My parents nearly killed me for spending so much money in one day."

Stella laughed. "That's Amber" She said.

"Yeah but I'm going to invite her anyways. And everyone else." I said.

Her phone vibrated and she checked it. "Sorry I've got to go" She said. She jumped up and ran out of the room. Hmm, suspicious. I really shouldn't follow her, but my nosy side won out. I leapt up and followed her.

I saw her slip into Nina and Amber's room. I quietly walked up to the door and put my ear to it. I stood there for about 15 minutes listening to them talk about tasks, some Senkhara, clues, they also joked around and finally they all said "Sibuna" and I heard them getting up. I quickly ran back up into my room and grabbed my homework. I had just sat the paper on my lap when Stella entered the room. Sibuna, hmm what's that?

"Hey where've you been?" I asked her.

"Downstairs in the kitchen making a sandwich!" She said plopping down on to her bed.

"Oh ok… Did Ash bother you at all?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

**Stella's Point of View**

I went downstairs and walked into Nina and Amber's room.

"Sup guys! What's the Sibuna meeting about?" I said sitting on Nina's Bed.

"We got new clues!" Amber squealed. I shrugged.

"What are the clues?" Alfie asked. Everyone was already there I was late.

"Well Fabian, Amber, and I went down to the tunnels and found this" Nina said handing me a piece of paper.

"It's for what?" I asked.

"It tells us where the next task is!" Fabian said. I passed around the paper.

"But this makes no sense!" I said.

"Guys um Senkhara's back" Nina said. We all stared at her in disbelief. From what they told me Senkhara sounds pretty bad, and watching the show House of Anubis really helps. Everything from the show is the same here. Peddie, Fabina, the Peddie moments… FOCUS!

"Um soo is Rufus" Eddie said. We all stared at him. My brother Eddie, and My Sister Nina both saying the craziest people are back. I started to freak out.

"So then what's going on with you and Ash?" Amber asked.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Doesn't sound like nothing" Nina said. I glared at her.

"I saw you blushing when he kept asking you if you like him" Eddie said. I walked over and slapped his arm.

"Yeah so did I" Patricia said.

"Come on spill!" Amber said.

"If you want to know how I know Ash I can tell you" I said. Amber shrugged.

"Close enough" She said.

"Okay so I met in 4th period at my old school" I said.

"Oh you mean Seals?" Nina asked (**by the way I came up with the name).** I nodded.

"Oh by the way Miss Bigelow retired!" I said.

"Noo! I loved her she was my favorite teacher!" Nina said.

"I know but she taught me to make cinnamon rolls with eggs!" I said. "Anyways we met and I found out that he was in my 8th period class and he had to sit next to me" I continued. "So we basically joked around in 8th period" I said. "We were the only ones who had a sense of humor" I said. We all laughed.

"That's all you're going to tell us?" Amber whined. I nodded and got up.

"Leaving see ya!" I said. We put our right hand over our right eye and said "Sibuna". I walked out the door and went up to my room. I saw Alanna working on something.

"Hey where've you been?" She said.

"Downstairs in the kitchen making a sandwich!" I said falling down on my bed.

"Oh ok… Did Ash bother you at all?" She asked. I shook my head. I lay there thinking, and my eyes closed slowly. I fell asleep.

**Alfie: Is she gone? *looks up from behind the couch***

**Ghost of Sarah: Yes I'm gone.**

**Alfie: Ok, she's gone guys.**

**Ghost of Sarah: *hits her head* Idiot!**

**Alfie: Hey, I heard that!**

**Amber: He's not an idiot, he's just Alfie.**

**Alfie: Aww thanks Amber.**

**Amber: Welcome, boo.**

**Ghost of Sarah: So I heard you make awesome sundeas, Patricia. **

**Patricia: Come on! I'm never making another sundea.**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Eddie: Why do you want to kill me? *falls on the floor and plays dead***

**Patricia: I'll kiss you if you come back to life.**

**Eddie: *Hopes up quickly* Wheres my kiss?**

**Patricia: *rolls eyes and kisses Eddie***

**Eddie: Ahh, I'm on Cloud 9. *floats off on giant cloud with a big 9 on it***

**Patricia: Wait for me! *jumps on other cloud 9 and joins Eddie***

**Nina: Who knew you could actually ride off into the sunset?**

**Fabian: You can't! There is no science behind it.**

**Jerome: It's magical!**

**Me: Let's say bye.**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: BYE!**

**Everyone else: BYE!**

**Ghost of Sarah: Don't forget to tip your shoes!**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: Your shoes?**

**Ghost of Sarah: Yeah, you step on them all day, every day. They deserve to be tipped. TIP YOUR SHOES! *vanishes into thin air***

**Everyone: *takes off their shoes and puts a dollar bill into each shoe***

**Me: Ok guys, bye and don't forget to tip your shoes and thank them for their hard work.**


	3. Chapter 3: Scrapbooks, and Bets

**Me ( PeddieFabinaForever4) : So this is our new chapter!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: PATRICIA PLEASE MAKE YOUR SUNDAE!**

**Eddie: If not I'm going to Die! *falls to the floor***

**Patricia: No, and Eddie do you really think I believe that fact you're dying?**

**Eddie: PLEASE!**

**Everyone: PLEASE!**

**Patricia: NOOOO!**

**Me: I'll make it!**

**Alfie: You will?**

**Me: Well sure I know the recipe to make it!**

**Everyone: YES!**

**Eddie: Does that mean I get one?**

**Me: No Eddie doesn't get one because his girlfriend can make it for him!**

**Eddie: Please Patricia make one for me?**

**Patricia: No!**

**Eddie: Teach me?**

**Patricia: Fine!**

**Me: *walks into Kitchen and makes Sundaes* GUYS I'M DONE!**

**Everyone: YES! *Runs into kitchen takes a bowl and eats it!***

**Nina: That was delicious! **

**Fabian: TEACH US!**

**Patricia and Me: NOO IT'S OUR SECRET!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Okay let's start the story!**

**Eddie: House of Anubis doesn't belong to Purple-Taco-R-Da-Bomb, or PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Thanks Eddie!**

**Amber's Point of View**

OMG I need to make a scrapbook for Ash and Stella! They're soo cute together! Actually I should work on it now! I need cardboard, purple paper or paint, and glue! They're couple name should be Ashella! That sounds soo cute! Not as cute as Fabina! Speaking of Fabina I need to work on their 9th scrapbook, and finish Peddie's 8th scrapbook! Luckily Joy is helping me with Peddie's scrapbook! I heard the door open, and saw Stella.

"Hey Stella!" I squealed.

"Uh-oh" She said sitting on Nina's bed eating an apple.

"What?" I asked.

"Everytime you do that it's usually bad news" She replied.

"I'm just finishing Peddie's 8th scrapbook!" I said.

"Yay! Anyways have you seen my Journal?" She asked taking a bit out of her apple. I shook my head no.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Purple" She said walking out of the room. I pulled out all the things and started working again. This is going to take a long time!

"EDDIE GIVE IT BACK!" I heard Stella scream from downstairs.

**Stella's Point of View**

I went around looking for my journal but I can't find it anywhere! Ash doesn't have it either! One person left! Eddie. I walked into his room. I saw him reading a book.

"Hey Eddie what are you reading?" I asked.

"Nothing" He said.

"Eddie give it back now!" I said.

"No" He replied.

"Eddie GIVE IT BACK NOW!" I said raising my voice a little.

"Nope! Because this is going to Ash" He said.

"EDDIE GIVE IT BACK NOW!" I screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. He tossed it to me. "Thank you!" I said sweetly walking out of the room. I went upstairs to my room, and hid my journal.

"What was that all about?" Alanna asked.

"My dear brother Eddie being an Idiot!" I said. I sat down on my bed. "So what're you doing?" I asked.

"Homework!" Alanna said.

"From who?" I asked.

"Ms. Daphne" She replied.

"Oh I don't have her" I replied.

"Lucky you! She gives 5 pages of homework every night!" Alanna whined.

"No whining" I said.

"Sorry" She replied. I got on Facebook.

**Stella Miller: **Finished my homework already! Can't wait to see my Boyfriend tomorrow!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Working on homework in the common room with Patricia! And you got a boyfriend!

**Alanna TheSportyGirl Campbell:** They're definitely not working on homework… Probably making out or something, or how you British say it Snogging! And yea she did ; )

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **Awww I have to go downstairs to take pictures! But Fabina is in my room snuggling!

**Ash Worth: **Who?

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Yeah who? So I can't beat the guy up! No one dates my little sis!

**Stella Miller: **He's Brandon! And Eddie take one step near and you won't be able to sleep anymore!

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke: **HAHA!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **AHHH! Victor is stalking me!

**Mick TheSportyGuy Campbell:** OH MY GOD IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE BANANAS!

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **What?

**Patricia Williamson: **Let's go tell Victor about that bet right now!

**Rufus GiveMeTheMask Zeno: **I CAN'T FIND MY DRESS!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller:** O_O

**Patricia Williamson:** And yet we were trying to get Victor into a dress!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **Lalala I'm sewing Lalala! OW! Stupid Needle!

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **Careful Needles are EVIL!

**Alanna TheSportyGirl Campbell: **We still need to get old Vic into a dress!

**Stella Miller: **Right after I put the Camera up! *goes to set up camera!*

I grabbed the camera and went downstairs! I started connecting all the wires!

**Ash's Point of View**

"I can't believe her! She said I'm in love with her when I'm not! She's the one madly in love with me!" I said.

"Ash don't even pretend we all know you like her!" Eddie said. "Besides she has a boyfriend!" Eddie replied.

"Just talk to her!" Fabian said. I sighed. I should talk to her! What's the worst that could happen? Her trying to break my arm? That's happened before.

"Alright! I'm going!" I said. I got up and walked out of my, Fabian, and Eddie's room, and went upstairs to Stella's room. It has two doors. One before the stairs and one after. I walked upstairs. I saw Alanna sitting on her bed working on something.

"Hey where's Stella?" I asked.

"I Don't know!" Alanna said. "Honestly I have to work on 5 pages of homework!" She said. I nodded and walked out of the room. I walked downstairs and saw her connecting the camera.

"Hey" I said.

"Ash what are you doing?" I heard Stella ask me.

"Oh I was just bored" I said. "By the way I was looking for you!" I said.

"Listen Ash if this about teasing me about liking you just forget it!" She said.

"No I just wanted to talk to you!" He replied. She got up and sighed.

"I gotta go" She said. She waved, and I waved back. I saw her run up the stairs.

"Since when am I nervous around her? We talked all the time in 8th period!" I thought to myself. I groaned and walked back to my room. I walked in, closed the door, and fell face first on my bed.

"Good talk?" Eddie asked.

"No" I replied.

"Relax! Fabian, Eddie, I have a plan!" Patricia said. She was sitting next Eddie.

"Okay? Tell me more" I said.

**Alfie's Point of View**

Victor was just standing there staring at me. I shook my head and got on facebook.

**Stella Miller: **DONE! I just set up the camera!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **I have to make a scrapbook for Ashella and Brandella!

**Ash Worth: **Ashella?

**Alanna TheSportyGirl Campbell: **Brandella?

**Patricia Williamson: **Wait let me guess! Brandella is Brandon and Stella!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **And Ashella is Ash and Stella!

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke: **Guys now is the perfect time to ask Victor about the Hoagie Eating Contest!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Perfect Let's go now Yacker!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **He's in my, and Jerome's room!

The door opened and I saw Patricia and Eddie walking in holding hands. Eddie and Patricia walked over to Victor, and Eddie tapped his shoulder. I started to record it. Victor turned around and faced Eddie and Patricia.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Victor let's have a Hoagie Eating contest! If I win you have to let Amber pick your outfit, shoes, make up, and she gets to do your hair! If you win I do chore duty for the rest of the month" Eddie said.

"Okay just leave!" He said.

"Great!" Eddie said. Eddie and Patricia walked out smiling. Victor left the room as well. I hit stop and connected my phone to my laptop. I put the video in my laptop, and posted it on Facebook

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis **posted a new video- with **Eddie HoagieLuver Miller **and **Patricia Williamson.**

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **Yay! I have to get out a pink sparkly dress, pink wedges, pink earring, pink ring, and a pink necklace! Also I need to get pink make-up!

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **I get to help Amber! Yay!

**Stella Miller: **I can't wait to find out what Victor does at night! I already set up the camera!

**Alanna TheSportyGirl Campbell: **OMG what if dresses up and sings?

**Mick TheSportyGuy Campbell: **Well I do hear music in the morning!

**Trudy Rehmann: **Sweeties we have a new student coming!

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin:** Who?

**Trudy Rehmann:** I don't know. All I know is he should be here sometime this week.

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer:** I wonder if he's cute.

**Amber LUVSPINK**: Ikr! Me too.

I sighed and logged out of Facebook. I wonder how Victor and Eddie are doing?

**Nina Point Of View**

"So are you doing the contest tomorrow?" I asked, looking up at Patricia and Eddie as the walked in the living quarters.

"Yep, tomorrow after school." Patricia said.

"Is it going to be public for everyone or just Anubis?" Fabian asked, holding my hand. I smiled at him.

"Just Anubis because we rock!" Patricia said.

"I'm going to skip lunch so I'll be even hungrier." Eddie sighed. "I don't know how I'll make it."

"You'll live Kruger." Patricia patted his shoulder. They left, leaving me and Fabian alone.

"What do you want to do, Neens?" Fabian asked, kissing my cheek. I giggled.

"Let's watch a scary movie." I suggested.

"For real?" he asked.

"Is Fabes scared?" I teased kissing him.

"Nope! I was thinking you'd get scared." he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"After everything we've been through, a scary movie isn't going to scare me." I said.

"True. So what do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Just pick a random scary movie." He nodded and left. A moment later he returned with Scream. Fabian put it in and sat back down. I cuddled up next to him. He held me and kissed me when I was scared. We should totally do this again sometime.

**Alfie: TELL US YOU'RE SECRET!**

**Patricia and Me: NEVER! **

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Fine if you won't tell us then I'll just sneak back to chapter 1 and find the secret heehee *magically goes back to chapter 1***

**Jerome: Did you get it?**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Yes!**

**Everyone (minus Patricia and me): YAY!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: *makes everyone a sundae* Here ya go**

**Eddie: Yay thanks soo much! **

**Patricia: And yet you don't thank me!**

**Eddie: No need to be jealous now Yacker *Eats Sundae***

**Patricia: I'm not jealous! *Leaves***

**Fabian: Oh Nina, my beautiful Nina, I love you so much!**

**Nina: Oh, Fabian. *dramatically faints, Fabian catches her***

**Fabian: Nina!**

**Nina: Oh Fabian!**

**Jerome: Oh Fabian, oh Nina... Get a room!**

**Mara: Have you done your homework yet?**

**Everyone: Yes**

**Mara: Don't lie to me! DO YOUR HOMEWORK!**

**Everyone: *runs to their room***

**Mara: That's better! Don't forget to review everyone, please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hoagies, and New guy!

**Me (Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb) : HAHA! Now we know about your Sundae!**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: Whatever!**

**Eddie: FUDGE!**

**Amber: What about Fudge?**

**Nina: TRUDY MADE FUDGE BROWNIES!**

**Patricia: Oh gosh…**

**Everyone (Except PeddieFabinaForever4 and Patricia) : *Runs into kitchen and eats brownies***

**Alfie: Trudy these are wayy better then Vera's Chocolate Nightmare Cake!**

**Trudy: Thank you Dear! Oh I best be going! Don't wanna be late for the sale! *Leaves***

**Amber: That was weird!**

**Fabian: Maybe she thinks Alfie, Eddie, and Mick are gonna ask her to make more **

**Alfie, Eddie, and Mick: What? **

**Me: Nothing Carry on!**

**Jerome: Wait did anyone think what is going to happen now that we have Mick, Eddie, and Alfie in the house?**

**Mara: THEY'RE GOING TO EAT ALL THE FOOD!**

**Everyone ( Except Eddie, Mick, and Alfie) : NOOOO! *Hides all food***

**Eddie: Man those brownies were delicious! *opens fridge* WHAT!**

**Alfie: What happened?**

**Mick: THE FOOD IS GONE!**

**Eddie, Mick, and Alfie: NOOOOOOO! *Faints***

**Me: They are soo dramatic!**

**Patricia: Just wait until they find out that they're not getting any…**

**Eddie: HELP US! WE'RE DYING! *Fake Chokes***

**Fabian: SOO DRAMATIC!**

**Me: Really Dramatic!**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: Wait until they find out we have the food…**

**Alfie: I SEE THE LIGHT! **

**Eddie and Mick: NOO DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!**

**Patricia: *Slaps Eddie, Mick, and Alfie* QUIT IT!**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: Um let's just start the story…**

**Nina: Good Idea…**

**Amber: House of Anubis Does Not Belong to PeddieFabinaForever4, or Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb!**

**Me: Thanks Amber! Now…**

**Fabian's Point of View**

"GUYS! WHERE ARE THE CUPCAKES!" Alfie screeched. He was still obsessing over the whole Aliens want Cupcakes thing. Alanna walked in with Stella next to her, and they both sat down next to each other while talking.

"I wonder if the new boy is cute!" Stella said.

"If he's totally hot he's mine!" Amber squealed. Alanna, Amber, Joy, and Stella kept talking on and on about the new boy. Nina walked in and sat down next to me.

"Good morning Nina!" I said.

"Morning Fabes! What are they talking about?" Nina asked.

"The new boy" I replied. I saw Eddie, and Patricia walk in and sit down next to each other.

"NO! You're not eating!" Patricia said.

"Eddie don't eat or you won't beat Victor!" Stella said.

"THEN HOW THE HECK AM I GOING TO SURVIVE!" He replied.

"Chew gum all day! Duh! That's what I do!" Stella said handing him a packet of gum. Everyone else walked in, and they all talked.

"So Nina want to have movie night Saturday?" I asked.

"Sure!" She replied.

"Oh dear you're all getting late! Go!" Trudy said walking into the kitchen. We all got up and left.

**Stella's Point of View**

"OMG I wonder what his name is!" Alanna said.

"What if it's like Zack?" I asked.

"OMG That sounds soo hot!" Amber squealed. Amber, Joy, Alanna, Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, Nina, Ash and I were walking to school together. Mick, Mara, Alfie, and Jerome left before us. We walked into the school, and went to our lockers. Alanna and Mine were next Mara's so we were around the Anubis House lockers.

"Hey Stella" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and gasped.

"BRANDON!" I squealed and gave him a hug. Amber, Alanna, and Joy came up next to me. We broke the hug and I smiled.

"That's Brandon!" Amber asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

"He's soo hot and cute" Joy whispered to me.

"Told you" Alanna whispered to Amber. Brandon has Brown hair kinda like Fabian's, brown eyes, and he's muscular. Eddie, Patricia, and Ash walked over.

"So you're Brandon" Eddie said.

"Yeah!" He said.

"I'm Eddie! Stella's sister, and Patricia's boyfriend" Eddie replied.

"Nice to meet you Eddie" Brandon said. They did one of those one hand guy hug things. I buried my face in my hands. I turned around and grabbed my books and my bag. I shut my locker, and all of us walked to class together. Eddie sat next Patricia, Amber sat next to Joy, Alanna sat next to Brandon because she wanted to so I was stuck sitting next to Ash. I opened my bag (she has the same bag as Patricia just different colors) and got out tape. I taped Ash's mouth shut and took out my phone. I got on facebook.

**Alanna's Point of View**

I sat down next to Brandon, because I really want Ash and Stella to get together! I got out my laptop and got on facebook.

**Alanna TheSportyGirl Campbell: **I'm sitting next to Brandon!

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer: **OMG You're soo lucky!

**Stella Miller: **Haha I taped Ash's mouth shut!

**Ash Worth: **I can still bother you on facebook!

We heard a loud crash and looked at Stella. Apparently she just pinned Ash to the ground. She got up and sat back down in her chair. I went back on facebook.

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **Was that really necessary Stella?

**Stella Miller: **Yup living with Eddie for about 13 years can really teach you how to pin people to the ground!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Proud to be your brother **Stella Miller.**

**Stella Miller: **Never tag me on Facebook!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Sorry! And besides we all know you love Ash so when are you going to tell him?

We heard another loud crash and looked to the back of the room. Now Stella was pinning Eddie to the ground. Patricia helped up Eddie, and I went back to Facebook.

**Alanna TheSportyGirl Campbell: **Really Stella?

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: ***writes Never make Stella mad on wrist*

The teacher walked in and we put away our phones, and laptops.

[Eddie's POV]  
Ugh, I'm dying here. I haven't eaten all day. The chewing gum thing Stella suggested has slightly ebbed the hunger away but not much. I'm so glad it's our last period; if I had to wait any longer I would die. I snuck out my phone and got on Facebook.

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **I think I'm about to die. :(

**Patricia Williamson**: Calm down, Weasel! It's the last class of the day, you can make it.

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller:** I don't know...

**Patricia Williamson:** If you make it, I'll give you a kiss. ;)

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller**: I feel better already! :D

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter:** What are we going to do with you two?

**Patricia Williamson**: Love us?

**Stella Miller:** Good luck, with that! They have a better chance of liking Jerome, and Alfie's pranks!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller:** Give us a hoagie?

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **Good luck with that Eddie

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington**: I wish the new boy would get here.

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer**: Omg, me too!

I knew all they were going to talk about was the new guy so I just logged off and stuck another piece of gum in my mouth.

RING RING! About time the bell rung. I jumped up, grabbed Yacker's hand and ran all the way back to Anubis, practically dragging her behind me.

"Eddie!" she complained, but didn't let go of my hand. I was practically knocked over by the hoagie aroma as we entered the house. There, on the dining room table, sat at least fifty hoagies.

"I'm in heaven." I drooled. Patricia rolled her eyes and walked with me over to the table. I sat down and Patricia had to restrain me from eating the hoagies.

"Victor!" Trudy called. She was rewarded with a "coming".

"Trudy, these hoagies look delicious!" I exclaimed. "Sorry Yacker but I think I might have to marry Trudy."

"Oh dearie, that's what Alfie and Mick said too." Trudy smiled and hugged me.

"Yeah, but I can take them." I flexed my muscles. She laughed and leaned down to whisper, "Good luck dearie. I know you can win, plus I want to see Victor in that dress just as much as you do." We all laughed, and the rest of the Anubis family filed in through the door.

"Whoa, Eddie. You sure you can eat all these?" Nina asked, looking at all the hoagies. We each had twenty-five a piece.

"Pssh, easy." I said. Victor finally made his way down the stairs. His eyes got wide at the site of the hoagies but quickly sat down next to me.

"You ready, Mr. Miller?" he asked, putting his napkin in his shirt like a bib.

"Of course I'm ready. Are you ready, Vicky?" I asked. He didn't answer. This was going to be easy.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Trudy said. I grabbed the first hoagie and scarfed it down, only pausing to take a sip of water before heading to the next one. Thank you Patricia for restraining me to eat at breakfast and lunch! Everyone was cheering. I glanced over at Victor to see he was only on his second one, while I was on my fourth. I downed another one, and was just starting on my fifth when the cheering died down as the door opened. Everyone turned to see who it was.

In walked a tall, tan boy with black hair(kind of like Justin Bieber's) and brown eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks at the site before him.

"Oh my gosh, he is hot!" Amber exclaimed, rushing forward. "Hi, I'm Amber."

Joy rushed forward, swooning over him. "I'm Joy."

"Guys!" Patricia exclaimed. "Are you just going to stop supporting Eddie because the new guy arrived?"

"Pretty much." Amber said, linking arms with the new guy.

"So what's your name?" Joy asked.

"Umm, Joey." he said, clearly uncomfortable. Alanna rushed forward and pried Joy and Amber off Joey.

"Sorry about them." Alanna apologized.

"It's ok." Joey smiled at her and she smiled back. He glanced over at me and looked back at her.

"It's a long story. We bet Victor that he couldn't beat Eddie at a hoagie eating contest. If Eddie wins, Amber gets to pick out the clothes for Victor, but If Victor wins, Eddie has to do chores for a month." she took a deep breath after telling the story.

Joey laughed. "There's never a full moment here, is there?"

"Nope." Alanna laughed as well.  
"Good to see you, Mr. Cox." Victor said, wiping hoagie off his face.

"You giving up Vicky?" I asked, grinning.

Victor growled and sat back down, grabbing another hoagie. I smiled and stuffed another hoagie in my mouth. A few hoagies later, and Victor gave up. I won, eight to four.

"Whoo, Eddie!" Patricia leaned down and kissed me. I was grinning like an idiot when she pulled away.

"Argh!" Victor grumbled, heading off to his office.

"Heehee. I can't wait to dress him." Amber squealed.

"You got his dress yet?" Jerome asked. She ran up stairs and came back down with a short, sparkly, hot pink dress with hot pink wedges.

"The rest is upstairs!" Amber said. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I so can't wait until tomorrow." Alanna said.

"Welcome dearie! Everyone introduce yourself and saying something about yourself" Trudy hugged Joey.

"Hi I'm Nina! Stella's older sister, and Eddie's twin sister!" Nina said.

"Fabian, Nina's boyfriend" Fabian said shaking Joey's hand.

"I'm Patricia and a little warning... Don't mess with me" Patricia said.

"Stella! Alanna's roommate/best friend, Eddie and Nina's little sister, and I'm dating Brandon!" Stella said shaking Joey's hand.

"Alanna! Stella's roommate/best friend, Mick's younger sister, and not really dating anyone for the moment" Alanna said shaking Joey's hand.

"My name's Mara, and I'm known as the book worm of Anubis House" Mara replied.

"Jerome, Mara's Boyfriend, Alfie's roommate/best friend/fellow prank helper" Jerome said.

"I'm Alfie, Jerome's Best friend/ Fellow pranker/Roommate! and curently dating Amber!" Alfie said shaking Joey's hand.

"I'm Amber Millington the fashionista of Anubis House, and the dating guru! Dating Alfie!" Amber said.

"I'm Mick! I love sports, Alanna is my younger sister, and currently dating Joy" Mick said shaking Joey's hand.

"I'm Joy! Patricia's bestfriend, I help Amber with the couple scrapbooks she makes, and I'm dating Mick" Joy said shaking Joey's hand.

"I take it your Eddie" Joey said pointing to Eddie.

"Yup! Eddie Miller, Stella's older brother, Nina's twin brother, and I'm dating Patricia" I said.

"You'll be rooming with me my names Ash by the way" Ash said, shaking his hand.

"Cool." Joey said.

"We fixed up our room down in the cellar." Ash said, leading Joey to their room. Ahh, tomorrow Victor wears a dress. Can't wait!

**Me: and soo Victor had diarrhea that day of too much hoagies**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: no he had explosive diarrhea! **

**Patricia: Now we're going to have to use the school bathrooms...**

**Eddie: HaHaHa Victor had explosive diarrhea! **

**Fabian: that means we can't use the boys bathroom!**

**Mick: so we can't shower at all?**

**Alfie: that means... **

**Jerome: one place a guy never goes!**

**Fabian: we'll have to go there! **

**Eddie: *gasps* you don't mean?**

**Fabian: But I do!**

**Guys: *faints***

**Amber: what's that all about?**

**Nina: I think it means...**

**Patricia: they're scared of using the girls bathroom...**

**Girls: *burst out laughing***

**Fabian: it's not funny!**

**Eddie: it'll kill us! **

**Patricia: whew! who would have thought boys are afraid of using the girls bathroom!**

**Mara: yeah I know right!**

**Joy: we're supposed to be scared of using their bathroom!**

**Nina: yeah seriously the guys bathroom smells bad! Seriously I was sitting in the common room and I smelled something terrible and Jerome said it was the boys bathroom!**

**Jerome: Hey! The boys bathroom smells like Paradise! The girls bathroom reeks of hairspray, flowery smelling perfume, and Hawaiian smelling Soap**

**Mara: Well this doesn't just Happen! **

**Girls: *poses***

**Fabian: They're right...**

**Eddie: And we're not? THE UNIVERSE IS UNBALANCED!**

**Patricia: Okay that is going to far! We can be right if we want to!**

**Amber: Come on girls lets leave!**

**Girls: *leaves***

**PeddieFabinaForever4: It feels better knowing that we're away from the guys for now...**

**Nina: How can they be so UGH!**

**Mara: Typical Men!**

**Me: Let's just say bye...**

**Girls: Review people! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dress! And A Package!

**Me (PeddieFabinaForever4) : We should have prank week!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Prank week?**

**Me: Yeah Prank week! We break into 2 teams and prank each other! The team with the best pranks wins!**

**Eddie: Sounds good to me!**

**Me: Okay it's gonna be my team against Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb's team!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: I pick Alfie!**

**Me: I pick Eddie!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: I pick Mick!**

**Me: I pick Patricia!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: I pick... Jerome!**

**Me: I pick Nina!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: I pick Joy!**

**Me: I pick Amber!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: I pick Mara!**

**Me: I pick Fabian! **

**Eddie: Let the pranking began!**

**Nina: Story first!**

**Me: Oh yeah! Do the disclamier someone!**

**Patricia: House of Anubis does not belong to Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, and PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Thanks! So one night...**

**Stella's Point of View**

~Her Dream~

_I was standing outside of Anubis House. All of us were walking together and talking. All of the sudden we saw a man with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black shoes walk up to us._

_"We've done as you've said Rufus" Nina said. I stared at her. She had a smirk on her face. I looked around and saw everyone standing next to Rufus. Nina, Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, Alanna, Joy, Mara, Mick, Ash, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, and even the new kid Joey standing next to Rufus smriking. _

_"Guys what's going on?" I asked. _

_"You're all alone" Fabian said._

_"What?" I asked._

_"You're alone with no one next to you" Alanna said. _

_"You're biggest fear came true sis" Eddie said. They all started leaving one by one._

_"Guys wait!" I said. I tried to run but felt something pull me back."You guys are my friends!" I said._

_"We were never your friends" Joy said. They all walked away._

_"Eddie wait! Nina? Joy? Amber? Someone!" I shouted. I fell to my knees on the ground tears coming out of my eyes. "Don't leave me" I whispered. "I'm all alone" I whispered. I sat there crying. With my face buried in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder. _

_"Your not alone" A voice said. I looked up. "Trust me" The voice said. "Just open your eyes I'm right here!" The voice continued. I got up and walked towards the voice._

_"Really?" I asked._

_"Yeah we're all right next to you Stella" A different voice said. "Just open your eyes... This is all a dream! We're real and waiting for you right here" Another voice said. Suddenly my body started to glow. Everything just disappeared._

~Dream finishes~

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around and saw Alanna, Eddie, Nina, Patricia, and Fabian sitting around my bed.

"See we told you!" Amber said.

"What happened to her anyway Alanna?" Nina asked.

"I don't know her body started glowing and she kept saying she's all alone and she was crying" Alanna said.

"Oh no" Eddie muttered.

"What?" Fabian asked. Eddie, Nina, I looked at each other. I could talk to them with my mind.

_"Should we tell them?" Eddie asked._

_"Are you kidding me?" I replied._

_"Well they won't freak out! They already know about the Chosen one, and the Osirion!" Nina replied._

_"Yeah but not Alanna!" I said._

_"Well we'll just have to tell her!" Eddie replied. _

_"Idiot" I muttered. _

We looked away from each other.

"Stella's been doing that every since she was little" Nina said.

"We think she's special like us" Eddie said.

"I know! Your the Chosen one and Your the Osirion" Alanna said pointing to Nina and Eddie.

"You eavesdropped?" I asked.

"Kind of... I'm soo sorry!" She replied.

"It's okay" I replied. Suddenly I felt like something hit me on the back of my head. I closed my eyes. I was standing in the middle of a pond.

_"You're here!" A voice said._

_"Where?" I asked._

_"Follow my voice" The voice said. I followed it. I walked and walked then I realized I was under water._

_"What is going?" I asked._

_"I'm Millie" The voice said._

_"Who?" I asked._

"Stella! What's going on?" Nina asked.

"I was there again!" I said.

"Where?" Patricia asked.

"Sometimes she has the moments when she feels like something hit her head, and then she zones out. She ends up standing in the middle of a pond, where a voice tells her to follow the voice" Eddie said.

"The voice is Millie" I replied. Again I felt like something hit the back of my head.

"How do you know this?" Fabian asked.

"You can see it if you take her hand" Nina said.

"Quick grab my hand It's happening again" I said. Nina grabbed one hand and Eddie grabbed the other. Patricia grabbed Eddie's hand, Alanna grabbed Patricia's hand, Fabian grabbed Nina's hand, and Amber grabbed Fabian's hand. "Close your eyes" I said. They closed their eyes and I closed mine. We were all standing in the middle of the pond. Everyone else was there.

_"Follow my voice!" Millie said. _

_"Whatever we do don't let go guys" I said. They nodded and we started walking. We walked until we saw a cave. By now we were completly under water. _

_"We're underwater!" Amber said._

_"And we're talking underwater" Patricia said._

_"Yeah just don't let go!" I said. They nodded and we walked into the cave. _

_"Oh you're here Stella!" Millie said._

_"Millie?" I asked. All of the sudden everything disappeared. _

I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Open your eyes people!" I said. The opened their eyes.

"What was that?" Patricia said.

"I have no idea" I said.

"Let's go back to bed for now" Eddie said.

"It's noon" I replied.

"Oh we've been gone for that long?" Alanna asked.

"Aparrently" Nina said.

"Meet you guys downstairs!" I said walking to the bathroom.

**Alanna's Point of View**

Ever since I found out that Stella watches House of Anubis as well we decided to have a marathon, and finally we're going to watch the movie Rags! I love that movie.

"Hey it's HOA Marathon time!" Stella walked in squealing.

"YAY! Let's go!" I said getting up from my bed. She grabbed her laptop and we both ran to the common room. She plugged her laptop into the T.V. somehow, and turned on the very first episode of House of Anubis. We had everything set. A giant bowl of popcorn, tissues, and bottles of water. We sat down on the couch in the common room and watched it

"What are you girls watching?" A voice asked. We knew it was Eddie.

"House of Anubis" Stella and I replied.

"Oh well I'm bored so can I watch?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah sit down and be quit!" Stella said. Eddie sat down next on of the seats and started watching. He spit out the water he was drinking on the part where Patricia pour a pitcher of water on Nina. Stella paused it.

"WHAT?" Stella said.

"That girl looks excatly like Patricia" Eddie said.

"Yeah no duh it's called House of Anubis!" I said. Stella resumed it and we started watching again. Patricia, Nina, Amber, Fabian, Joey and Alfie walked in.

"Hey what are you guys watching?" Fabian asked.

"House of Anubis!" Stella, Eddie, and I said. Fabian, Patricia, Nina, Amber, and Alfie sat down and started watching. The spit out their water on the part where Alfie and Jerome have the food fight.

"Those people look exactly like us" They exclaimed except Eddie.

"WE KNOW!" Stella said. We started watching again.

Before we knew it we were already on the episode where Eddie first arrives to Anubis House. This time everyone except Stella and I spit out their water that they were drinking.

"That guy looks like Eddie" Patricia said.

"Just watch and you and Eddie will both choking, staring at the screen, or do a spit take " Stella said.

**Amber's Point of View**

We had to stop watching the show because I needed to go dress up Victor, and everyone was waiting downstairs with their camera's ready. Time to do Victor's outfit. I grabbed the outfit, accessories, and my makeup bag.

He's sitting at his desk when I arrive.

"Ready Victor?" I asked, laying everything down.

He groaned but nodded. I handed him the dress and be left to get changed. He came back and I launched into his makeup. I gave him pink glittery eyeshadow, hot pink lip gloss, foundation, mascara, and eyeliner.

"Lookimg good, Victor." I said. He just groaned again and ushered me out of his office, but not before I snapped a few pictures. Heehee, I snickered and headed to upload the pictures to Facebook. Victor looks so cute in his outfit. He scowled all day long but kept up his end of the deal. I told him to go downstairs and he did. We arrived to the common room and everyone snickered . They even snapped a few pictures. Victor went back upstairs to his office, and we all burst out laughing. We went back to our rooms and got on Facebook.

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington **uploaded 3 new pictures.

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **That stomache ache was so worth it.

**Joey ProudItalian Cox:** Lol, that should be Victor's new look.

**Jerome Clarke: **Ikr!

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter:** So Joey, you liking Anubis?

**Joey ProudItalian Cox**: It's awesome here. Totally different than what I was expecting.

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin:** What were you expecting?

**Joey ProudItalian Cox:** Some rich, snooty people who were no fun.

**Alanna TheSportyGirl Campbell:** Well we are the complete opposite of that. Well we are rich! Just not snooty (mean), and We're SO FUN!

**Joey ProudItalian Cox:** I know.

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **AHH TRUDY FORGOT CUPCAKE MIX!

**Trudy Rehman:** I'm sorry dearie.

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis**: AHH WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

**Mara HitTheBook Jaffrey**: Are you still on that alien thing?

**Jerome Clarke: **Try rooming with him. He keeps yelling "They're coming, they're coming" in his sleep.

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis**: Are you an alien, Joey?

**Patricia Williamson:** Ofcourse he isn't.

**Joey ProudItalian Cox:** Maybe I am...

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **AHHHH!

**Joy UnicornLuver Mercer: **Such a shame.

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **That's a waste of hotness.

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis:** Stay away from my woman, you alien!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **We aren't dating.

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis:** Yet...

**Patricia Willamson: ***Sings* Going walking in the rain! I love walking in the rain! It makes me feel happy! :D

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Me too! :D

**Patricia Williamson: **Yay for walking in the rain! ;D

**Stella Miller: **Peddie is just soo cute together! They have the whole Love-Hate relationship thing! It's just soo Awwww!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **I know right! It's soo Awww!

**Stella's Point of View**

I was on facebook when I heard Trudy calling my name. I locked my iPhone and put it in my back pocket. I walked downstairs.

"What's up Trudy?" I asked.

"There's a package here for you" She said.

"Okay? Thanks" I said. She handed me a small box. I took it and went upstairs. I opened the box and saw that it had a note inside. I scanned through it and saw the words Eddie and Nina. I went downstairs and brought them upstairs.

"What is it Stella?" Eddie asked.

"This note from Dad" I said.

"You mean Dad like the principal of the school or Dad... Well you know" Nina said.

"Not the principal of the school Dad! The other one" I said. They both nodded. I started reading the note outloud.

_Dear Stella,_

_Don't open this box without Eddie, and Nina! They're a part of this too... We need you back home because something important happened. Bring the others with you! _

_Love,_

_Dad._

"Wait there's something there!" Nina said pointing in the box.

**Me: That is all!**

**Amber: CRAP Mystery endings!**

**Nina: I know right!**

**Fabian: We find out in the next chapter...**

**Eddie: We should change up the teams!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: What?**

**Patricia: The prank war teams! Let's do Boys against Girls!**

**Nina: We have two extra people left!**

**Me: Yeah Me and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: I call Girls team!**

**Me: I'm stuck with boys!**

**Eddie: Hahaa!**

**Me: TEN HUT! TEAM LINE UP!**

**Girls: Wow...**

**Boys: *Line up***

**Me: I'M THE GENERAL OF THIS TEAM! I DON'T WANT BACK TALK! NO WHINNING OR CRYING! UNDERSTAND?**

**Boys: YES MA'AM!**

**Alfie: What happens if we do back talk?**

**Me: This *Grabs Alfie's wrist, flips him over and drop on ground! Puts foot on his chest* UNDERSTAND?**

**Boys: YES MA'AM!**

**Amber: She's strict!**

**Patricia: Be glad Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb isn't like that!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: TEN HUT! TEAM LINE UP!**

**Girls: *Line up***

**Me: She's doing the same thing to them!**

**Eddie: Haha!**

**Me: Okay let's go plan our pranks!**

**Mara: Aren't we forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh yeah! My whistle thanks Mara!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Oh yeah we gotta say bye!**

**Everyone: BYE GUYS! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ghost of Sarah: TEN HUT! EVERYONE LINE UP!**

**Everyone: AHHH! *runs* **

**Ghost of Sarah: Bye People Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Home! With Friends!

**~In Eddie, Mick, and Fabian's room~**

**Me (PeddieFabinaForever4): Okay I have came up with the best plan ever!**

**Eddie: What?**

**Me: We turn the girls bathroom into the boys bathroom!**

**Fabian: And how are you going to use the bathroom?**

**Me: I'll just use the one at the school bathroom!**

**Mick: What if you need to shower?**

**Me: I've thought of everything! **

**Alfie: Let's get to work!**

**Everyone: *Laughs Evilly***

**~Meanwhile with Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb and her team***

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Got it Joy?**

**Joy: Yup! *holds up box***

**Nina: Perfect!**

**Patricia: Okay the batter is ready! POUR IT IN!**

**Amber: *pours in _ _ into Brownie batter***

**Mara: Now we just gotta mix it and bake!**

**~A few minutes later~**

**Nina: They're coming!**

**Patricia: Perfect!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: I MADE BROWNIES!**

**Nina: They look soo delicious!**

**Eddie: I want one! *eats two brownies the rest of PeddieFabinaForever4's team ate the brownies***

**Joy: heehee**

***PeddieFabinaForever4's team ran to the bathroom***

**Amber: Haha they have explosive diarrhea. *holds up a box of chocolate laxatives powder***

**Mara: Point 1 for our team!**

**Nina: On with the story guys!**

**Stella's Point of View**

"Wait there's something there!" Nina said pointing in the box. I looked back in the box and saw that it was my ring.

"We need this to get back" I said picking it up.

"Can we bring Sibuna as well?" Nina asked. I nodded.

"But we need to go like now..." I said.

"Great let's go get them!" Eddie said. Nina and Eddie ran downstairs and got Sibuna. They came upstairs and sat around my bed.

"Alanna! Come here" I said to her. She looked up from her laptop and walked over to my bed. She sat down at the foot of my bed.

"So what's up guys?" Alanna asked.

"We're going back home, and we want you guys to come along" Nina said.

"Wait you're moving back?" Amber asked.

"No! It's just for a little while" I said.

"We need to pack though! Don't we?" Alfie asked. I snapped my fingers and theirs bags appeared in mine, and Alanna's room.

I got up and walked to the middle of the room. I took of my ring, and threw it in the air. It turned into a scepter. I grabbed it and twirled it in my hand. I stopped, and smiled. Everyone except Eddie and Nina were staring at me with their mouths open.

"Come Stella lead the way" Nina said.

"That is the best accessory ever!" Amber squealed. I smiled and opened up a portal with my scepter. Everyone grabbed their bags.

"Go In!" I said pointing to the portal on the floor. Amber and Alfie jumped in first Next Fabian, Nina, and Alanna, and Finally Me, Eddie, and Patricia. We traveled through the portal and finally landed in the middle of My, Eddie, and Nina's castle.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Amber asked. My scepter turned back into a ring and I slid it on my finger.

"Solaria! I missed you soo much!" I squealed looking around.

"Sola- what?" Alanna asked.

"Solaria" Nina said.

"Yeah we were born here" Eddie said.

"Princesses!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"DADDY!" Nina and I squealed giving our dad a hug.

"Fear not Daddy Brandon is bringing them" I said. He nodded.

"Hey dad" Eddie said shaking Daddy's hand.

"Good to see you" Daddy replied.

"So who is this?" Patricia asked.

"I forgot to introduce myself" Daddy said. "I'm the King of Solaria, My name is Radius" Daddy said.

"Good to meet you King Radius" Alanna said bowing.

"Oh please you don't have to do that! Just call me Raidus! Show them their rooms!" Daddy said.

"You already have rooms for us?" Amber asked. We started walking down the hallway.

"We have about 100 rooms in this castle! We always have rooms for everyone!" Nina said.

"I would love to live here" Amber squealed. My phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my back pocket, and looked at it. It was Bloom calling. I hit answer.

"Stella! Are you there yet?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah we're here!" I said.

"Okay we'll call you when we get there" Flora said.

"Bye girls!" I replied.

"Bye Stell!" The girls said before hanging up. I put away my phone.

"Oh right I almost forgot!" I said. Everyone turned to look at me. I tugged at a small part of my hair, and it turned back to my normal color. Blonde.

"You're a blonde?" Alanna asked. I nodded. So after Nina, Eddie, and I showed them to their rooms we went to our rooms and unpacked. I got on facebook.

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey: **Where are Nina, Fabian, and the rest?

I commented on it.

**Stella Miller: **Oh we're at home!

**Patricia Williamson: **And we want with them!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Gonna ride my Unicorn!

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **You guys have Unicorns?

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **YEAH! Want one?

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington:** Do you have a pink sparkly one?

**Stella Miller: **Yeah! We have a lot of unicorns!

**Patricia Williamson: **Oooh Can we all get one?

**Stella Miller: **YEAH! Execpt the golden colored one! That one is mine!

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell: **OMG What color do I get?

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey: **UNICORNS ARE NOT REAL!

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke: **TAKE THAT BACK!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **THEY ARE REAL!

**Mick TheSportyGuy Campbell: **Yeah even I have one!

**Stella Miller: ***Sits in Lawn Chair, Gets popcorn, and watches*

**Joy Mercer: ***Sits in another Lawn Chair, Gets popcorn, and watches*

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey: **NO THEY ARE NOT!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis:** YES THEY ARE!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: ***SCREAMS* I'M OUT OF ICE CREAM!

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: ***Gives Ice Cream*

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **YES! I'M AMBER MILLINGTON AND I HAVE ICE CREAM!

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: ***Sprays water on Eddie* BAD KITTY!

**Joey ProudItalian Cox: **What is going on in here?

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell: **WE'RE BEING RANDOM! *Jumps up and down*

**Ash Worth: **WHOO PARTY!

**Trudy Rehmann: **EVERYONE STOP!

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell: ***Freezes in the middle of the air*

**Victor Rodenmarr: ***Continues snogging with Vera*

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **EWW!

**Stella Miller: ***throws up*

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **WE'RE GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES!

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke: **It's worst when you can acutally see them *Throws up*

I got off Facebook, and texted Eddie and Nina. They came into my room a few minutes later.

"What is Stella?" Nina asked.

"Let's give Patricia, Alanna, Alfie, Amber, and Fabian a tour of the palace" I said.

"Sure let's go!" Eddie said.

"Can I please change outfits first" I asked. Eddie rolled his eyes and walked out. Nina walked out of the room as well, and I opened my closet door. I looked through until I found the perfect outfit. An green and pink striped dress, and pink high heels with a bow on them. I don't like the color pink but I kinda like the darker shades. I changed into it and walked out of my room. They were all standing in the main hall.

"OMG I love that dress!" Amber squealed.

"Thanks! I love yours!" I replied.

"Ok Let's go!" Nina said. We walked out the door, and went to the garden.

"A maze?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah!" I squeald.

**Alanna's Point of View**

Nina, Eddie, and Stella live in a castle? And they're Prince, and Princesses. That is awesome! We walked through the garden Maze.

"How do you know you're way out of here?" Fabian asked.

"Oh We play A lot in these" Eddie replied.

"We always play tag in here!" Nina said.

"Or sometimes we race through these and try to find out who can find their way out first" Stella replied.

"Of course Stella ends up changing the Maze but she herself doesn't the way out" Eddie said.

"Ginger!" Stella screamed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Wait for it" Nina said. A small tea-cup poodle with white fur, and wings flew over to Stella and- WAIT! A poodle that can fly? This place is Awesome! I want one too!

"Hey Ginger how are you?" Stella said to her little pet.

"Awwww She's sooo cute! Can I have one too?" Amber asked.

"Of course! Ginger go get your friends" Stella said. Ginger flew away somewhere in the maze.

"STELLA!" Someone screamed. We looked around and didn't see anyone. I saw something shining in the hedge next to me.

"Hey guys there's something here" I said pointing to the hedge. Everyone circled around. I reached in and grabbed the shining thing. Something grabbed onto my arm. I screamed really loud.

"Oh my god!" Stella groaned. She waved her hands and I felt the things release my arms.

"Sorry about that! Those Hedges are super protective" Nina said. I pulled out my arm from the hedge with the thing in my hand. It was a box.

"A box?" I asked confused.

"Not just any box" Fabian said. He held out his hand and I gave the box to him. He examined it carefully. "Let's keep it just in case!" Fabian said putting it into his pocket.

"STELLA!" The voice screamed. We looked around again, and didn't see anyone. "UP HERE!" The voice screamed. We looked up and saw...

**Me: Haha Cliffhanger!**

**Amber: NOOOO!**

**Mara: I've had so much water I gotta use the bathroom!**

**~PeddieFabinaForever4's team smile at each other~**

**Patricia: Why are you smiling Eddie?**

**Eddie: Oh no reason! **

**Fabian: Yeah no reason!**

**~With Mara~**

**Mara: Lalalalala*enters bathroom, turns on lights, and screams***

**Amber: What is it, Mara? *enters and screams***

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Is everything ok guys? *enters and faints***

**Patricia: What's that awful smell? *enters and faints***

**Me: Hey guys. *enters wearing a nose plug and gloves"**

**Nina: You! **

**Me: Point 1 for my team! *High fives team***

**Joy: NOOOOO! *faints because of the horrible smell and dirtiness***

**PeddieFabinaForever4's team: MWA HAHAHA! *Thunder clasps in the background***

**Amber: WE WILL GET REVENGE AND TRUST ME IT WON'T BE PRETTY!**

**Me: So will we!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: LET'S PLAN OUR NEXT PRANK GIRLS!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb's team: *Leaves and goes to Amber and Nina's room***

**Me: Meanwhile we need to plan our prank as well so let's go!**

**Fabian: Thanks for reading Guys! Please review!**

**PeddieFabinaForever4's teams: *Goes to Eddie, Fabian, and Mick's room***


	7. Chapter 7: Tours, Swimming, and Walks!

**PeddieFabinaForever4: *Knocks on Amber and Nina's room door* Knock Knock! Amber? Nina? Are you guys in there? *Opens door* Perfect! They're not in here!**

**Alfie: *Walks in wearing Ninja outfit* **

**PeddieFabinaForever4: Alfie why are you dressed up like a Ninja?**

**Fabian: *Rolls into room also wearing Ninja outfit* Because we're Ninja's and we need to sneak around...**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: Okay! Any Ninja outfit for me?**

**Alfie: In my and Jerome's room...**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: Okay! *runs to Jerome and Alfie's room, Changes into Ninja outfit, and goes back upstairs* Where's Jerome, Eddie, and Mick?**

**Fabian: Mara, Patricia, and Joy's room!**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: Good! Let's finish up here and then we go to Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb's room! **

**~A few minutes later screams erupted from upstairs everyone ran to the source of the scream... Amber and Nina's room***

**Amber: AHHHHHHHHH! MY SHOES ARE RUINED! MY BEAUTIFUL BABIES! *Falls to the floor holding a pair of Wedges in hand and cries***

**Nina: NOOOOO! MY BEAUTY PRODUCTS! **

**~Everyone hears another scream from Patricia, Mara, and Joy's room! And runs there!***

**Mara: MY BOOKS PAGES ARE RIPPED UP! **

**Joy: MY MAKE-UP! IT'S GONE!**

**Nina: You too Joy?**

**Patricia: AHHHHH! MY LAPTOP IS BROKEN! I HAD ALL MY SI- I mean MY EGYPTIAN REPORTS ON THERE!**

**Amber and Nina: NOOOOOOOO!**

**~Everyone Hears a scream from the Common Room, and runs there***

**Me (Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb): AHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE TOOK MY IPOD! NO ONE TOUCHES THE IPOD! THEY'RE GOING TO REGRET IT!**

**Patricia:*turns around* You guys are really quiet...**

**Eddie: Hey! Someone messed up our things too!**

**Nina: Really?**

**Fabina: Yeah! **

**PeddieFabinaForever4: *Lies* Yeah! My iPhone is gone!**

**Amber: YOU GUYS DID THIS! MY BEAUTIFUL 365 PAIRS OF SHOES RUINED! NOW I ONLY HAVE THE 500 PAIRS IN MY CLOSET AT MY HOUSE! *Cries***

**Alfie: You have 500 pairs of shoes?**

**Mara: My books. *cries***

**Patricia: WE'RE GONNA GET OUR REVENGE! *Points to Eddie* YOU THOUGHT YOU WE'RE SO CLEVER DIDN'T YOU?**

**Eddie: Acutally... Yeah...**

**Nina: HAHA FUNNY! *Points to Fabian* JUST WATCH OUT!**

**Me: Okay... Let's start the story...**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, and I don't own HOA! **

**Me: Okay! Thanks So This time we'll go to a different part...**

**Mara's Point of View**

I don't know why, but Nina, Fabina, Stella, Alanna, Amber, Alfie, Eddie, and Patricia are gone. Stella said they went home, but where? I took out a book from my drawer, and started to read it. It was Twilight. I sometimes read those kinda stories.

"No Way" I muttered to myself. I was near the end of the book. I've been reading it for about 3 days now. I was on the part where Jacob, and Edward are fighting for Bella. I don't know what team I would be... Team Jacob or Team Edward... Right now I'm definately Team Jerome. I laughed lightly. Team Jerome. I heard the door open, and saw Jerome. I laughed again.

"Laughing by yourself Jaffrey?" Jerome asked sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Yeah" I replied not looking at him, but focusing on the book instead.

"You're reading Twilight?" He asked. I nodded. "Never thought you'd be reading those kinds of books!" He replied. I closed my book and threw it at him.

"Hey!" I said. I glared at him. We both looked away and laughed.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"Yeah I just don't know where, or even why Stella, and everyone else disappeared" I replied.

"Not everyone... Joy, Mick, Ash, Joey, You, and I are still here" He replied.

"Knock Knock" A voice said. The door opened and we saw Brandon.

"Hey Brandon" I said.

"Hey guys" Brandon replied.

"Looking for Stella?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I know where she is... But she needs you guys to come with us... Along with Ash, Joey, Mick, and Joy of course" Brandon said.

"Okay just let us pack" I said. He nodded and left the room.

"I'm gonna go pack as well" Jerome said walking out the door.

"Okay" I replied. I took out my suitcase from under my bed, and placed it on my bed. I took all my clothes from my drawer, and started packing.

**Joey's Point of View**

For some reason Brandon wants Me, Joy, Mick, Mara, Jerome, and Ash to go someplace. We all had finished packing and we're sitting in the common room with our bags waiting for Brandon. He walked in.

"Hey guys are you ready?" Brandon asked. We nodded. He pulled out something from his pocket. Blindfolds?

"What are those for?" Ash asked.

"Just put these on because we're going on a plane and we're going to be high off the ground" Brandon replied. We all shrugged and put them on. Of course Brandon had to guide us and put our bags in the plane. So after like 20 minutes or so... We we're all sitting in the plane on our seats. We had to put on our saftey belts, and we did.

_~~After 2 hours~~_

"STELLA!" Brandon screamed. Does he know that people can't hear us? Oh well. I tried to imagine what Stella, Eddie, and Nina's home would like consedring the fact that it took us hours to get there. We still had our blindfolds on. I felt the plane land. Brandon helped us off again.

"Okay take off your blindfolds!" A voice said. We took them off, and looked around.

"Whoa!" I said.

"I know right I had the same expression when I first got here" Alanna said.

"Come on! We wanna give you guys a tour of the place!" Stella squealed.

"Okay Let's have three groups... Guides will be Stella, Eddie, and I" Nina said.

"Okay so Stella's group... Ash, Joey, Mara, and Alanna... Nina's group... Alfie, Amber, Jerome, and Fabian... My group... Patricia, Mick, Brandon, and Joy..." Eddie said. We all nodded.

"Okay My group will go to the fountains to start out our tour, and then will end up at the outdoor pool" Nina said.

"Well my group will start out here, and will also end up at the outdoor pool" Stella said.

"Okay then My group will go inside to start out our tour, and also end up at the outdoor pool" Eddie said. We went with our guides. Of course Alanna, Ash, Mara, and I had to follow Stella.

"So you guys already went through the maze?" I asked Alanna.

"Oh yeah this is like our second time going through this" Alanna replied.

So basically Alanna and I talked for the whole tour. We only payed attetion when we got to the fountains. Those were amazing. Anyways right now we're all at the outdoor pool.

**Alanna's Point of View**

Joey and I talked for the whole tour. We only payed attetion to the fountains. They were soo beautiful! Stella had let me stop at my room to change into my swim suit. Of course Stella, and I walked to the outdoor pool together.

"So... What's going on with you and Joey?" Stella asked.

"N-Nothing" I stuttered.

"Oh come on! It didn't seem like nothing!" Stella said.

"We just talked! And we go for a run sometimes before Dinner" I replied.

"You like him don't you?" Stella asked.

"N-no!" I stuttered again.

"YOU LIKE HIM!" Stella squealed jumping up and down.

"NO I DON'T! What about you and Ash?" I asked. She suddenly stopped jumping.

"I do not like him!" She replied. "Besides I LOVE BRANDON!" She said.

"I know he's just soo cute!" I said.

"OMG with the hair and the perfect face!" Stella said.

"I know right!" I said. We reached the outdoor pool, and jumped in. Suddenly I felt something grab onto my leg. I screamed. Suddenly A guy with Black hair popped up from the water. Joey. He let go my leg, and I fell backwards into the water. I swimmed up. "DON'T DO THAT!" I said.

"You okay?" Mick yelled. He was in the hot tub.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back. I took a deep breath, and went underwater. I opened my eyes and look around. I saw Joey. He waved and I waved back. I started swimming underwater. I looked to my right and saw Joey. I looked to my left and saw Stella.

**Amber's Point of View**

Stella and I had decided that we should have a girls night in her room. I got out of the hot tub and went over to Nina. She was getting a tan.

"Hey Nina" I said.

"Oh hey Amber!" She replied.

"We're gonna have a girls night in Stella's room" I said.

"Okay I'll be there!" She replied. I nodded, and walked over to Patricia. She was in the pool. Eddie and her we're splashing each other.

"Patricia" I said. She looked at me.

"What is it Amber?" She asked.

"We're gonna have a girls night in Stella's room and yes you have to come" I said.

"Alright fine!" She said. She suddenly screamed. I saw that Eddie had picked her up. I quickly grabbed my camera from my bag, and took a picture. I put back the camera, and went back in the hot tub. I saw Joy and Mara walk over.

"Joy! Mara! We're having a girls night in Stella's room" I said.

"Okay!" Joy said. I wonder if Alanna knows. I think she likes the new boy. OMG I should make a scrapebook for them.

**Stella's Point of View**

I swimmed up, and so did Alanna.

"Hey Alanna! Amber and I decided on a girls night in my room you have to come" I said.

"Okay" She replied. Joey swimmed up next to Alanna.

"Hey Alanna are gonna go for a run today?" He asked her. They soo like each other.

"Oh yeah sure! Let's go now" Alanna said. They sooo like each other. They got out of the pool, and so did I. I went to my room, and changed into a orange shirt, light blue shorts, with orange heels. I walked out of my room, and saw Joey and Alanna. I started to follow them.

**PeddieFabinaForever4: That's it guys! Where's Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, Patricia, Nina, Joy, Amber, and Mara?**

**Eddie: Who knows! **

**Fabian: Eddie were in the middle of a prank war!**

**Eddie: And now I'm hungry!**

**Mick: Yeah mee too..**

**Alfie: Let's go make food!**

**Jerome: We can think of our next prank while make food.**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: Yeah let's go into the kitchen! *Runs into kitchen with team***

**~Meanwhile with Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, and her team in Nina and Amber's room~**

**Me: You got the stuff Joy?**

**Joy: Yup *holds up the itching powder***

**Nina: Ready? *everyone nods and gets a bottle of itching powder a peice***

**Patricia: I'll get Eddie, Nina you get Fabian. Joy you get Mick, Mara you get Jerome, Amber you get Alfie, and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb you get PeddieFabinaForever4!**

***Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb's team split up and went to their rooms! Puts lots and lots of itching powder in all of PeddieFabinaForever4's teams clothes, mainly their Pajama's and underwear... And met back up in Amber and Nina's room***

**Amber: This should be good *we all laugh evilly once again***

**~An Hour Later.**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: *walks out of Kitchen with team covered in food* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EXPLODED THE FREAKING FOOD! **

**Jerome: SO I'M NOT A GOOD COOK!**

**Eddie: YOU EXPLOADED FOOD! OF COURSE YOU AREN'T A GOOD COOK!**

**Jerome: LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER!**

**Eddie: Actually Yes I am a good cook... **

**Alfie: I'm gonna lick myself clean!**

**Mick: Mee to!**

**Eddie: And I thought Amber was a dumber blonde... **

**Alfie: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Eddie: I SAID I THOUGHT AMBER WAS A DUMBER BLONDE!**

**Alfie: DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT AMBER! YOU'RE RED HEAD GIRLFRIEND IS THE STUPID ONE HERE!**

**Eddie: DON'T YOU DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT PATRICIA! *Raises fist* **

**PeddieFabinaForever4: *Screams in high-pitched voice and breaks glass and Stops* EVERYONE SHUT UP! NOW GO CHANGE! *Points to rooms***

***PeddieFabinaForver4's team ran to their rooms and changed. They came out and started twitching and scratching***

**Patricia: You guys okay? We heard screaming, and then A high pitched scream...**

**Eddie: IT'S ALFIE'S FAULT!**

**Alfie: HEY I DIDN'T START IT! My butt itches really bad!**

**Eddie: YES YOU DID! YOU CALLED PATRICIA STUPID!**

**Alfie: WELL YOU CALLED-**

**Jerome: *Cover's Alfie mouth and drags him out of the room***

**Patricia: Did he really call me stupid?**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: Yes, but Eddie stood up for you... *Startes itching again***

**~PeddieFabinaForever4's team falls to the ground itching, while Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb's team laughs evilly and watches them suffer~**

**Nina: Point 2 for us!**


	8. Chapter 8: NOT THEM!

**~Upstairs in Nina and Amber's room at 3:00 in the morning!~**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: You got the stuff Amber?**

**Amber: Yes!*squeals***

**Patricia: Ssh They're still sleeping**

**Amber: Sorry!**

**Nina: Ok same plan as last time, girls take your boyfriends and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb will take PeddieFabinaForever4!**

***everyone nodds and splits up***

**~Meanwhile in the Cellar~**

**Me (PeddieFabinaForever4): MICK! You brought the wrong thing!**

**Jerome: Yeah Mick it was supposed to be _, _, _, and _ !**

**Alfie: And you brought A can of pink paint instead!**

**Eddie: *Runs in carrying buckets* I got the stuff!**

**Fabian: *Walks in carrying the rest of the buckets* Here I have them too!**

**Me: Perfect!**

**Alfie: Here are the Walkie-Talkies!**

**Me: Perfect!**

**~~Next Morning~~**

***screams erupted from the boys rooms! They came running into the living room, all rocking hot pink hair***

**Fabian: WHY?**

**Patricia: *Bursts out laughing* Kruger, pink is so your color!**

**Eddie: Haha very funny Yacker! But you know what I think it's more of you're color! *pours pink paint over Patricia***

**Patricia: *gasps* YOU KNOW I DON'T DO PINK!**

**Jerome: How can I be feared if I have pink hair?**

**Joy: Who fears you?**

**Jerome: People I con...**

**Mara: JEROME! YOU BETTER NOT CON PEOPLE!**

**Jerome: *cowers in fear***

**Amber: Aww Alfie you look adorable with pink hair! *Amber kisses him a lot on the cheek. Alfie faints***

**Mick: How long does this stuff last?**

**Mara: It's temporary! Only a day or two! *the boys groan***

**Patricia: Be glad it's not permenant**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: *runs downstairs, hair a mess* I heard screams *she looks at the boys an burst out laughing***

**Mick: Look at yourself.**

**Me (PeddieFabinaForever4): *looks in mirror and sees orange hair! Screams in high pitched voice breaking glass, and faints***

**Mara: How loud is she?**

**Nina: OMG She fainted!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Point 3 for us! *high fives team***

**Amber: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4, and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb! **

**Stella's Point of View**

UGH! That was the fifth bush I had to hide behind and spy on Jolanna! Isn't that a cute name? Amber texted it to me! I was like OMG That's sooo cute! And she was like I know right!

"So you taught you're grandma how to rollerskate?" Alanna asked laughing.

"Yeah, and Then she asked if I could teach her how to ice skate" He replied. They started laughing.

"Ok ok my turn!" Alanna said pointing to herself.

"Ok" Joey said.

"Hmm.. Oh I got it! So one time..." Alanna said. Her voice was getting fainter. I figured they were moving. I got up and moved to a bush that was closer to them. I hid behind it.

"Really?" He asked laughing.

"Yea! I had to push her down the slide" Alanna said. They were both laughing again. They looked at each other and blushed! OMG! Soo cute! I took out my camera and snapped a picture.

"So listen Alanna I need to tell you something" Joey said.

"Yeah?" Alanna asked. They looked around, and I hid behind the bush. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them.

"I-" Joey said before he was interuppted. I heard a scream and looked through the bush.

"Oh MY GOD!" I said. I quickly took out my phone, and texted Nina.

_HELP! In the garden wid Joey and Alanna!_

_-Stell _

I hit send and felt a shadow over me. I turned around, and looked up.

"Hello Stella" The guy said before I blacked out.

**Joey's Point of View**

Alanna and I were walking and talking. I decided I should just tell her now. Shouldn't I? Stella told me about this before.

~Flashback~

_I was walking out of my room, and I felt something grab my arm and pull me into a room. Stella's room._

_"Shh!" Stella said._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Do you really like Alanna?" She asked._

_"I don't like her..." I said. Stella gasped. She hit my arm. I rubbed it. "I wasn't finished!" I said._

_"Okay fine continue!" She said._

_"I don't like her.. I Love her!" I said. She squealed. _

_"I KNEW IT!" Stella screamed. She started jumping up and down squealing._

_"Okay can I go now?" I asked. _

_"Wait! You need to tell her you like her otherwise she might start liking someone else!" Stella replied._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"Just tell her you like her!" Stella said._

_"Okay fine!" I replied. She squealed, and I walked out of the room._

~Flashback~

"Really?" I asked laughing.

"Yea! I had to push her down the slide!" She said. We both started laughing. We looked at each other and blushed.

""So listen Alanna I need to tell you something" I said.

"Yeah?" Alanna asked. I looked around.

"I-" I said before I was interuppted. Alanna was screaming. I saw some guy had grabbed her wrist.

"LET HER GO!" I said.

"Shut up!" He replied.

"Joey Help!" Alanna screamed. I kicked the guy, and he dropped Alanna. I helped her up. The guy faced me.

"Big mistake" He said before we blacked out.

I woke up in a dark place. I realized that I was in something that was moving. I felt it hit something, and I hit my head. I realized I was in a car. I felt something next to me. I poked it.

"OW!" A voice said.

"Alanna?" I asked.

"Joey?" She asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Apparently a car" I replied.

"You were telling me something before" She asked.

"Yeah um... I was... I think I was sayin-" I said before I was interuptted again.

"OH GOD! Alanna... Joey Loves you! Joey... Alanna Loves you back!" A voice said.

"STELLA!" Alanna screamed.

"What? you guys were gonna take forever!" She said.

"You really like me?" I asked.

"Yeah you too?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said. I felt the car stop. The trunk of the car opened and a guy was there. He grabbed us and threw us in a shed. He closed the door. I heard a click. He locked it.

"Wait I have internet here!" Stella squealed.

"I'm going on Fb" Alanna said.

"Me too!" Stella said. I took out my phone and got on facebook.

**Amber LUBSPINK Millington:** This castle is amazing!

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer:** IKR!

**Mick TheSportyGuy Cambell: **OMG they have so much food here.

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis:** Yay they have cupcakes here!

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter:** Alfie, why are you stuffing cupcakes down your pants?

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis:** Ahh, I've been caught! *runs and hides in room*

**Ash Worth:** Ooh there is a yummy cupcake on the floor. *lifts it up to eat*

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin:** Don't eat that Ash!

**Ash Worth:** *freezed with cupcake lifted in the air* Why?

**Jerome Clarke: **It's been in Alfie's pants.

**Ash Worth: ** Ahh! *screams like a girl and throws the cupcake*

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey:** Why did you hit me with a cupcake, Ash?

**Everyone:** *laughs*

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey:** What?

**Stella Miller:** That *laughs*

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Cambell:** Cupcake *rolls on the floor laughing*

**Joey ProudItalian Cox:** Has *laughs*

**Victor Rodenmarr:** Been *laughs*

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey:** What the heck! Where did you come from?

**Jerome Clarke: **Get on with the point!

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin:** Oh yeah! Where were we? Hmm oh I know! In. *laughs*

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer:** Alfie's *rolls on the floor laughing too*

**Ambet LUVSPINK Millington:** Pants!

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey: **Huh?

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke:** Sweetie, let me say it slow. That. Cupcake. Has. Been. In. Alfie's. Pants.

Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey: Ahh! *runs to the fountains and jumps in*

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter:** Why did Mara just ran to the fountains and jump in them?

**Stella Miller:** WHAT? NINA GET MARA OUT OF THE FOUNTAINS!

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **Nope!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **You know something I don't understand?

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke:** Everything?

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller**: *starts singing*

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday (yeahh)_

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell:** who's he singing that too? And Amber what do u not understand?

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington:** I don't get why Nina's last name is Martin and Not Miller

**Stella Miller:** I have no idea who he's singing that too...

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller:** I'm singing about Patricia duh!

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin:** Awwwww!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **Awwwww!

**Stella Miller:** Awwwww!

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell:** Awwwww!

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer:** Awwwww!

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey:** Awwwww!

I sighed and put away my phone. I hope we can get out of here soon!

**Nina's Point of View**

After I got off facebook I was in my chair getting a tan, while talking to Fabian. My phone buzzed, and I picked it up. I lifted up my sunglasses so I could read the message.

_HELP! In the garden wid Joey and Alanna!_

_-Stell_

I gasped and quickly got up. I went over to Eddie who was in the pool having a splash war with Patricia.

"Eddie!" I said. They stopped and looked at me.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Read" I said showing my phone to him. His eyes went wide with shock.

"You okay Kruger?" Patricia asked.

"We need to go like now" I said. Eddie got out of the pool, and helped Patricia out. I ran over to Fabian, and grabbed his wrist dragging him. Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, and I ran to the garden. We looked everywhere, but couldn't find Stella, Joey, or Alanna!

"NO!" I screamed. There was nothing there.

"Wait there's something there" Patricia said pointing to a bush. We ran over to it, and saw a camera. Stella's camera.

"We need to tell dad" I said.

"Let's go" Eddie said. So we all ran into the castle, and went up to dad.

"Daddy! Stella's gone" I said.

"What?" Daddy asked.

"Stella she's gone" Eddie said.

"So are Joey and Alanna" Patricia said.

"No!" Daddy said.

"Dad what's up?" Eddie asked.

"This is exactly why I brought you guys back home" Daddy muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Some guy theartened to kidnap the Chosen One, The Osirion, and Stella" Daddy said. "Just stay in your rooms until we say so" Daddy said. We nodded.

"Yes Daddy" I said. Daddy nodded, and we went to the pool to get everyone inside.

"Guys we need to go inside" I said.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Daddy's orders" I replied. Everyone groaned and went inside to their rooms. I texted Amber to meet me at the outdoor pool with Alfie. Eddie, Patricia, and Fabian stayed.

Amber came outside dragging Alfie behind her.

"What is it Nina?" Amber asked.

"It's-" I said before I blacked out.

I woke up, and looked around. I was in a shed. I saw Joey, Alanna, Stella, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Amber, and Alfie. I gasped.

"Guys wake up!" I said. Everyone groaned and looked around.

"A shed?" Amber groaned.

"I see that you guys are awake" A familiar voice said. I gasped.

"No! It can't be!" I said.

"Chosen one" The voice said.

"Rufus?" Amber said.

"Wrong! Ms. Millington" The Voice said.

"She's also correct!" The other voice said.

"RUFUS LET US OUT!" Patricia screamed.

"QUIET!" The other voice roared. Senkhara! Patricia sat back. "Now who shall we take first? The Chosen One? The one with the unique powers? Or the Osirion?" Senkhara said. Rufus walked over to Stella, and grabbed her wrist pulling her up. She screamed.

"LET HER GO!" Eddie screamed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE RUFUS!" I screamed.

"SILENCE!" Senkhara screamed. Rufus walked over to me, and grabbed my wrist, and pulled me up. I screamed.

"LEAVE HER!" Fabian screamed. Rufus ignored everyone's scream and dragged Stella and I out. I looked and saw Senkhara standing next to the car. He stuffued us into his car.

**Eddie's Point of View**

Rufus just took both of my sisters! No one messes with the Millers. He walked back in.

"LET THEM GO RUFUS!" I screamed.

"Do as I say or those two and these two get hurt" Rufus said walking over to Patricia and Alanna.

"Or the pretty girl" Senkhara said walking over to Amber.

"JUST LEAVE THEM!" Joey screamed. Rufus pulled something out of his pocket. A gun. He pointed it towards Patricia.

"Do as I say Osirion or she's the first one to go" Rufus said. I looked at Patricia.

"Okay! Just leave her alone!" I said. He smirked, and walked over. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me up. He dragged me outside with Senkhara following behind. Rufus opened his car doors, and dragged out Nina and Stella.

"Open a portal" He said looking at Stella. "OPEN A PORTAL!" Senkhara screamed. Stella flinched, and opened a portal with her ring. Rufus and Senkhara grabbed the three of us and were about to step into the portal.

"STOP RUFUS AND SENKHARA!" We a heard a voice say. We turned around and saw Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Joey, and Alanna standing there.

"How did you get out?" Senkhara asked.

"You left the door open idiot!" Patricia said. Rufus and Senkhara dropped us, and walked over to the rest of them. I looked at Nina, and Stella. We nodded.

**Patricia's Point of View**

Fabian, Joey, Alanna, and I got in a fighting stance. I charged towards Rufus and kicked him. Alanna followed behind. She kicked him from the bottom. I looked back and saw Amber and Alfie in a fighting stance as well.

Amber ran over and kicked Rufus in his face. Rufus fell to the floor. Senkhara shot her powers out of her hand and hit Alanna! Alanna fell to floor.

"ALANNA!" Joey screamed. I looked back at Senkhara.

"IN THE NAME OF ANUBIS WE BANISH YOU!" Eddie and Nina screamed and said some eygptian words. Powers shot out of Nina and Eddie's hand and Rufus and Senkhara were hit with them. They were lifted into the air.

"PORTAL TO OBSIDIAN!" Stella screamed pointing her hands towards the ground. Something opened up. Rufus and Senkhara were dropped into it. The portal disappeared. I ran over to Eddie and helped him up. He got up and I hugged him.

"Whoa! Where did you send them now?" Alfie asked. We broke the hug.

"Obsidian" Eddie muttered.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"It's a place where only the baddest are send" Nina said.

"Alanna!" Stella screamed running over to Joey and Alanna. We all ran to them and circled around Alanna.

"Feel her pulse" Fabian said. Joey did.

**Stella's Point of View**

I looked at my best friend passed out on the ground.

"It's faint" Joey said.

"Nina! Remember Senkhara did the same thing to Joy and we had there tears of gold? Please tell us you still have them!" Fabian said.

"No I don't! We used up all of them!" Nina said.

"How are going to save Alanna?" Joey replied.

"I don't know" I replied.

"STELLA!" A familiar voice said. I looked around, and saw...

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: That's it guys!**

**Amber: I'm gonna go upstairs and get my phone!**

**Nina: Let's all go upstairs!**

**~From kitchen~**

**Me: *over walkie talkie/transcevier* How we doing on Rodent in clothes?**

**Eddie: *over walkie talkie/transcevier* M&S is in position! I repeat M&S is in position!**

**Alfie: *over walkie talkie/transcevier* Rodent in clothes!**

**Fabian: *over walkie talkie/transcevier* : Rodent in clothes is ready!**

**Me: *over walkie talkie/transcevier* Okay M&S is ready! PFF4 and E are good to go! Everyone else?**

**Mick: *over walkie talkie/transcevier* What's M&S? And what's PFF4 and E?**

**Jerome: *over walkie talkie/transcevier* This is J-Man with M-sports (Mick)! M&S Is Milk and Spiders, PFF4 is PeddieFabinaForever4, and E is Eddie! **

**Alfie: *over walkie talkie/transcevier* A-Dog with F-Nerd (Fabian)! They're coming! I repeat their coming! HIDE!**

***everyone hides***

***Nina, Mara, Joy, and Amber scream and run out of there rooms***

**Amber: There are rats all in my Designer purse! *cries***

***Downstairs Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, and Patricia walk in to common room and milk and spiders pour on them***

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: AHHHHHH!**

***Nina, Joy, Amber, and Mara run downstairs***

**Joy: AH SPIDERS!**

**Mara: AH MILK!**

***everyone looks at her funny***

**Mara: What? The milk is obliviously spoiled.**

***Everyone screams AH MILK!***

**Alfie: *over Walkie Talkie/Transceviers* A-dog here! Let's get out of hiding!**

***PeddieFabinaForever4's team comes out of hiding***

**Amber: ALFIE! If that rat messes up my Designer purse I swear I will kill you!**

***Alfie cowers in fear***

**Eddie: Wow... THAT WAS HILARIOUS! *Imitates Alfie cowering in fear***

**Everyone: *Bursts out laughing!***

**Eddie: Point 3 for us!**

**Patricia: You know, today was the last day of Prank Week so I guess we're tied.**

**Jerome: Good game ladies!**

**Nina: Good game guys! **

***We all shake hands and call it a truce***

**Me: Ooh I know let's have a water ballon fight!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Oooh Let's goo!**

**Nina: Later guys! Review please!**

**Amber: I CALL PINK!**


	9. Chapter 9: EEP! JOLANNA!

**Me (Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb): Targets in sight! I repeat targets in sight!**

**Eddie: Everyone! Take your places! Ready? AIM! FIRE! *Sprays water on Victor with Water Gun**

**Everyone: *Starts throwing water ballons at Victor***

**Fabian: Wait for it! Wait for it! NOW!**

**Mick: *throws banana peel on road***

**Victor: *slips and falls!***

**Everyone: *bursts out laughing***

**Amber: *grabs a pink water ballon and throws it at Vera***

**Patricia: *Points Water gun at Vera* Girls! FIRE! *Sprays water on Vera with Water Gun***

**Girls (except Patricia) : *Throws water ballons at Vera**

**Vera: *Slips and falls on top of Victor***

**Everyone: *Throws up***

**Victors: *starts snogging with Vera***

**Everyone: *Throws water ballons at Victor and Vera***

**PeddieFabinaForever4: RUN EVERYONE!**

**Everyone: *Runs into school***

**Eddie: Wait! *Walks over to wall* **

**Patricia: *Backflips over to wall and Stands next to Eddie***

**Eddie: Okay Come on over!**

**Everyone: *Walks over to Patricia and Eddie***

**Eddie: *Walks down Hallway and points water gun around***

**Patricia: EDDIE WATCH OUT! **

**Eddie: Huh? *Sees another team leader with water gun***

**Patricia: *Runs over and blocks Eddie from getting hit* Fire now!**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: EVERYONE FIRE!**

**Everyone: *Starts throwing water ballons at another team's leader***

***Other Team's Leader gets hit and falls to the ground***

**Me: Yes! Let's sit and listen to the story now!**

**Everyone: *Sits on the Drama room's couchs**

**Alfie: House of Anubis does not belong to Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, and PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Stella's Point of View**

"STELLA!" A familiar voice screamed. I looked around and saw her! Bloom!

"BLOOM! I screamed running towards her and giving her a hug. She came at the right time! I smiled. We broke the hug. "Bloom I need your help!" I said. She nodded and followed me. I sat down next to Joey.

"I know what to do" Bloom replied. She put her hands on Alanna's chest. "Strength of Life" Bloom said.

"Is Alanna gonna be okay?" Joey asked.

"She'll be fine" I replied. Joey nodded and looked back at Alanna. "Feel her pulse!" I said. Joey did.

"I can feel it!" He said. Bloom smiled and moved her hands to her sides.

"Joey you can carry her while we walk back" Eddie said.

"We have to walk through the muddy forest!" Amber complained.

"We can go through the underground way" Nina said. We all agreed. Joey picked up Alanna and carried her bridal style.

"So which way do we go first?" Alfie asked.

"We go that way" I said pointing down the path that led to a cave. We all started walking. We walked into the cave and saw two pathways. One on the left and one on the right.

"Which one do we choose?" Fabian asked.

"The one on the right will take us underground and to the fountains!" Nina said.

"The one on the left will take us to the forest" I said. We went into the one on the right. The cave went lower and lower. We heard a soft moan and turned around.

"Where are we?" Alanna asked. We all smiled.

"You still have to carry her because she's still weak" Bloom said. Joey nodded and we continued walking. We were underground now and the cave had a straight path. Eddie had a flashlight/torch and turned it on. I started feeling weak. Everyone was ahead of me. I put my hand on the wall for support and tried to walk.

"Stella come up here!" Amber said waving her hand.

"I'm coming!' I said softly feeling weaker with each step I took.

**Amber's Point of View**

I looked behind and saw Joey carrying Alanna. I grinned widely. Stella and I have been waiting for soo long to get Jolanna together! Where is Stella? I looked around and saw her way behind us.

"Stella come up here!" I said waving my hand.

I heard a faint I'm coming and nodded. I turned around and started talking to Patricia. I got bored and turned around again to look at Stella. She was walking slowly before she collapsed! I gasped and ran over to her. Everyone followed behind. Her skin looked as pale as ever.

"Someone's gonna have to carry her" Alfie said. Fabian put her on his back and gave her a piggy back ride. We all started walking again.

~After a few minutes~

We reached a dead end and saw a small, yet deep water pond thing.

"We need to swim underwater until we see a small square opening it's big enough for two people to swim next to each other and it's connected to the fountains" Stella said. We nodded.

"But how am I going to swim while carrying Alanna or Fabian carrying Stella?" Joey asked.

"We have to create an air bubble" Nina said.

"How?" I asked.

"Let Bloom do that" Stella said. Bloom created an bubble around her self. She pulled in Joey, and Fabian since they have to carry Alanna, and Stella. We all took a deep breath and jumped in one at time.

"Whoa I'm not wet!" Joey said.

"It's because of the air bubble" Bloom explained.

"The current's going to be strong so hold onto someone" Stella said. We nodded. Eddie was leading. Patricia was next to him. They were holding onto each other. Awww! I thought to myself. Next was Alfie and I. I grabbed onto his arm. Nina was behind us and grabbed onto my leg. I glared at her and she shrugged. I sighed in my head.

"The bubble will be fine" Bloom said. We swimmed up until we saw some flashing lights at the top. We all swimmed up. I'm able to breathe again! and not have to hold my breath.

"We made it!" I said. We all got out of the fountains. They are big! and deep! We walked into the castle and Stella and Alanna looked a bit weak still.

"STELLA?" Two voices said. I looked and saw Brandon and Ash. OMG I just realized! We need to have JOLANNA! Brandon walked over to Fabian. Fabian gently helped Stella off his back. Brandon had picked her up.

"Stell you okay?" Brandon asked.

"Why are you guys wet?" Ash asked.

"Eddie thought it would be funny to push us into the water!" Nina said.

"And what about Stella and Alanna?" Brandon asked.

"They fell asleep" Fabian said.

"Brandon?" Stella asked. "What am I doing here I thought I was on the chair" Stella said. Thank god she heard us!

"You fell asleep" Brandon replied putting Stella down. She got up.

"I'll be fine you guys can go" Stella said to Ash and Brandon.

**Nina's Point of View**

Brandon and Ash nodded and walked away. We all sighed in relief.

"Let's go change!" I said. We all nodded. I changed into a blue and white striped tank top, blue and white striped flip-flops, and blue shorts. I walked out of my room and walked over to Stella's room door. I knocked on it and she opened it.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey!" I replied walking in and sitting on her bed.

"Where are Alanna, Patricia, and Amber?" Stella asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

"I'm here!" Amber sang skipping into the room and sitting next to me.

"So am I!" Alanna said walking in as well and sitting next to Amber.

"Sup guys!" Patricia said walking in and sitting on one of the chairs.

"Text him!" Stella ordered. I nodded and took out my phone.

_Kay we're ready bring Joey to da indoor pool downstairs._

_-Nina_

I hit send, and looked at Stella. I nodded.

"Let's gooo" Amber said. We all walked out of Stella's room and to the indoor pool.

"Why are we here?" Alanna asked.

"Yeah why are we here?" Joey asked walking in followed by Eddie, Fabian, and Alfie. Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Stella, Fabian, and I smirked evily, We all ran out and locked the door leaving Joey, and Alanna in the indoor pool room. I pressed the intercom button for the indoor pool number 1.

"You guys can't leave until you say I love you and have a Jolanna kiss!" Stella and Amber squealed. Alanna walked over to the intercom in the indoor pool, and pressed a button.

"WHAT?" She asked.

"Oh and we have camera's so we can watch you guys and hear you!" I said. We waved by and walked to Stella's room. She got out her laptop and turned on the indoor pool number 1 video/audio footage live. We could see them.

**Alanna's Point of View**

I can't belive them! They locked us in the indoor pool room! I groaned and sat on one of the chairs. When I get out of here they are sooo in trouble! I saw Joey sit down on the chair next to me.

"This is soo embarrasing!" I said.

"I know they can watch us" He replied. We heard feedback and then we heard a voice.

"Oh and By the way we have your phones, laptops, mp3s, ipods, and also your watches!" Stella annouced. I checked my pockets. Grrr! They did take everything. I sighed and looked at the pool. I shrugged, took off my shoes, and jumped into the pool. Atleast I can swim!

"ALANNA CAMPBELL YOU GET THE HECK OUT OF THAT POOL NOW!" Amber's voice screamed through the intercom. I shook my head no.

"ALANNA! I'M WARNING YOU! I-"

"AMBER! NOT NOW!" Nina said.

"BUT NEENS!" Amber whined

"NO!" Patricia said.

"But please!" Amber begged.

"NOOO!" Stella screamed.

"You got lucky or else I would have gone all-" Amber said before she was cut off.

"Sorry about Amber" I heard Patricia say. I gave a thumbs up. I heard a loud splash and looked. I saw Joey come up from under the water.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" I replied.

"BET YOU CAN'T BEAT ME IN A LAP!" We both screamed at the same time. We laughed and started having a lap race. We both reached the end of the pool at the same time.

"You cheated!" I exclaimed.

"What? No I didn't!" He replied.

"Yeah you did!" I replied splashing water in his face.

"I did not" He replied splashing the water back. We had a splash war. When he was busy splashing me I swam underwater. I grabbed his leg and pulled him under water. I quickly swam away. He grabbed my foot and pulled me back. I ran into him. We both swam up. He had let go of my foot. I found myself staring into his brown eyes. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. His arms snaked around my waist, and mine around his neck. OMG! We're kissing in a pool. Isn't that like really cliche?

"AWWW!" We heard everyone say. We broke apart, and I was blushing so hard!

"Kissing in a pool? Isn't that like cliche?" Patricia asked. I looked down and nodded.

"Awe does Yacker want a cliche moment?" Eddie asked. Playful banter! Sooo Peddie!

"Incase you haven't noticed Eddie we're not those really cliche couples that cuddle and kiss in a pool" Patricia said. I knew the last part was directed at me and Joey.

"Yeah you're right!" Eddie said. I laughed.

"Okay well we're coming to get you guys out of there!" Amber said. I nodded. Joey and I got out of the pool. The pool room door unlocked and we walked outside.

"JOLANNA" Amber, Nina, and Stella squealed together.I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm gonna go change" I said walking upstairs to my room. I got inside my room, and shut the door. As soon as I did I squealed! I can't belive it! Joey and I kissed! Eep! OMG I sound like Amber. I changed into some dry clothes and dried my hair. I brushed it. I opened the door and walked to Stella's room.

"Hey Stella" I said.

"Hey!" She replied.

"As much as I love it here when are we going back to Anubis?" I asked.

"Today" She replied changing her earrings.

"Okay I'll go pack!" I replied walking back to my room. I took out my bag and started packing.

**Nina's Point of View**

I finished packing, and walked to Stella's room. I saw her clothes floating.

"Stella?" I asked.

"In here!" She said. I followed the sound of her voice and saw that she was picking the clothes.

"Come on! You can use magic to pack but you're not done?" I asked.

"Sorry! Hey should take the pink dress that's sparkly, or this orange one?" She asked pointing to two of her dresses that were floating.

"Hmm... Pink says Look I'm for fancy places and you have too many packed already so The orange one that says Look I'm awesome!" I said. She nodded, and put her clothes in her bag.

"You're right as always sis!" She said giving me a hug.

"WHOA!" We heard a voice say. Eddie.

"In here!" I said. He walking in with Patricia following.

"You done yet?" Eddie asked. Stella nodded, and used her magic to put all her bags into a tiny one.

"What about all these clothes on the floor and the floating ones?" Patricia asked.

"They'll go back to their place" Stella said. She snapped her fingers and the clothes on the floor were back to where they're supposed to be. We walked out of her room and downstairs to see everyone their already.

"Stella where are you're bags?" Mara asked.

"Oh.. um" She said.

"She didn't pack the clothes when we were coming here and left them at Anubis because she has soo many of them here" I replied. Stella nodded.

"How do we go home?" Jerome asked.

"Blindfolds time" Brandon said handing a blindfold to everyone. Jerome, Mara, Joy, Mick, Joey, and Ash put them on.

"Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, Nina, Alanna, Joey, and I will be going on a different plane" Stella said.

"Why?" Joy asked.

"Because there's not much space on the one you guys are going on" Eddie said. Brandon took Jerome, Mara, Joy, Mick, Joey, and Ash to their plane. After they left we sighed in relief. Stella got out her ring, turned it into a scepter, and opened a portal back to Anubis House. We all grabbed the bags, and jumped in. We landed in Stella, and Alanna's room.

"Anubis House it's good to be back!" I said.

"Welcome back to creepy towers!" Patricia said.

"EEE! I gotta go unpack! Let's go Nina!" Amber said grabbing my wrist and dragging me downstairs. Everyone eventually got home, and unpacked. We all walked downstairs to dinner.

"How did you guys get here before us?" Mara asked.

"Stella's Plane was the one that's ahead of you guys" Alanna said.

"Oh" Joy said. The teachers had given us our homework to Victor and he gave it to us.

"Well consediring I have a lot of homework I'm gonna go work on it" Stella said.

"Oh you're not hungry?" Ash asked her. She shook her head and went upstairs to her and Alanna's room.

**Stella's Point of View**

I walked into mine and Alanna's room, and sat down on my bed. I grabbed my books, notebooks, and a pencil. I started working.

"Hey" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Ash with his books.

"Hey" I replied. Area of a rectangle? Easy! Length by width duh! I saw a pile of books fall on my bed. I looked up and saw Ash sit down next to me.

"I need help with my homework" He said.

"Of course you do!" I muttered under my breath. We started working.

~A few minutes later~

"No Ash! The answer is 21 inches!" I said laughing.

"No the answer should be 57 inches!" He replied. I laughed again. I stopped laughing and found myself staring into his brown eyes. I realized we were both leaning in. I pulled away.

"I can't do this" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't kiss you!" I said closing my book.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm dating Brandon! And I love him! A lot! I can't do that to him!" I said.

"I get it.." He muttered.

"I'm sorry! But I can't do that to Brandon" I said with tears in my eyes.

"It's okay... When you change your mind come talk to me" He said closing his book and picking them up. He walked out of the room.

"Why are you crying?" I heard a voice ask.

"I'm not crying!" I said wiping away my tears and looking up. I saw Alanna and Joey.

"Yes you are" Joey said.

"Why?" Alanna asked.

"Oh I'm just soo happy you and Joey are together!" I lied.

"What?" Alanna asked. I smiled. Something to get my mind off what just happened.

"Oh you mean you forgot that you guys kissed in the pool? At my house?" I said smirking. Alanna glared at me.

"We did kiss" Joey admitted.

"AHA!" I said pointing to Joey.

"Stella!" Alanna said.

"Talk things out! I'll leave the room! I gotta go help Amber, and Joy with the scrapbooks" I said walking out the door. I closed it and put my ear up to it.

"Are we together?" I heard Alanna ask.

"I don't know, but I would like that" Joey said. I smiled.

"You would?" Alanna asked.

"Yeah..." Joy said. I smiled. I didn't hear anything. I slowly opened the door, and tiptoed in. I saw them kissing! I tiptoed over to my bed and quietly picked up my camera. I took a few pictures. They broke up apart and Alanna glared at me.

"It's OFFICIAL! JOLANNA IS TOGETHER!" I screamed. I took out my phone and got on facebook.

I updated my status.

**Stella Miller: **ALANNA CHANGE YOUR RELATIONSHIP STATUS!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **OMG I forgot that we all need to!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller **is in a relationship with **Patricia Williamson **

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter **is in a relationship with **Nina LuvsFabian Martin **

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke **is in a relationship with **Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey **

**Mick TheSportyGuy Campbell **is in a relationship with **Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer**

**Joey ProudItalian Cox **is in a relationship with **Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell**

I commented on the last one

**Stella Miller: **YAY!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **When did that happen?

**Stella Miller: **I WAS THERE! I HAVE PICTURES!

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer: ** UPLOAD THEM!

I took out my laptop and put the pictures onto it. I made a folder called JOLANNA! And uploaded the pictures to it.

**Me: That's it!**

**Nina: GUYS THERE'S MORE PEOPLE!**

**Eddie: Patricia and I as leaders of this team say EVERYONE TAKE YOUR PLACES!**

**Jerome: THEY'RE COMING!**

**Patricia: EVERYONE FIRE!**

**Everyone: *Starts throwing water ballons at other team***

**PeddieFabinaForever4: I THINK WE WON!**

**Amber: YAY! LET'S GO SHOPPING!**

**Joy: YAYY!**

**Amber: LIMO'S OUTSIDE LET'S GO!**

**Everyone: *Runs outside and gets into Limo***

**Me: We should say bye...**

**Alfie: Thanks for reading! Review!**

**Ghost of Sarah: Yay! Shopping!**

**Senkhara: OMG SHOPPING**

**Everyone: *screams***

**Ghost of Sarah: REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets, And CCP

**~In Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's room~**

**Fabian: *paces back and forth* What to do! What to do!**

**Patricia: *knocks on door* Eddie you there?**

**Fabian: PERFECT! *opens door* Eddie's not here but I need your help! **

**Patricia: What? *walks into room and shuts door***

**Fabian: I want to give a promise ring to Nina but I don't know how so can you pretend to be Nina?**

**Patricia: FINE!**

**~In the common room~**

**Nina: Where's Fabian?**

**Me (Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb) : I don't know haven't seen him!**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: Yeah I know it's like he dissappeared!**

**Amber: Have checked his room yet?**

**Nina: No Let me go check! *walks to Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's room and opens door* Fabian I- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?**

**Fabian: Nina hi!**

**Patricia: Hi Nina!**

**Eddie: *walks out of kitchen and stands behind Nina* FABIAN ARE PROPOSING TO MY GIRLFRIEND WITH A BAGEL?**

**Amber: WHAT! *pushes Eddie out of the way and walks into Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's room***

**Eddie: Anyways Give the bagel I'm hungry! And it's not even toasted! WHY IS EVERYTHING SO DIFFICULT! *walks over to bed, and falls on it***

**Amber: FABIAN YOUR PROPOSING TO PATRICIA WHICH DESTROYS FABINA AND PEDDIE CAUSING FABICIA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *Starts slapping Fabian***

**Patricia: *falls on floor laughing***

**Eddie: *throws bagel at Fabian* **

**Nina: *walks out of room, and to common room***

**Me: So what happened?**

**Nina: Fabian was proposing to Patricia with a bagel, Eddie took the bagel but it wasn't toasted, Amber started yelling at him and started to slap him, Patricia fell to the floor laughing, and Eddie threw the bagel at Fabian...**

**Amber: *skips back to common room* Turns out Fabian wasn't proposing to Patricia, Eddie and Patricia are taking turns throwing the bagel at Fabian, and Fabian's pretty much fainted on the floor!**

**Me: Okay let's start the story!**

**Mara: House of Anubis does not belong to Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, and PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Eddie's Point of View**

I walked to breakfest and sat down next to Patricia. I grabbed a bit of everything and started eating.

"She's still not here yet?" Nina asked. I looked up from my plate.

"No!" Alanna replied staring at her phone.

"Who?" I asked.

"Stella" Patricia said.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I don't know! Ever since last night she hasn't talked to anyone, but me and Joey" Alanna said.

"Yeah" Joey said walking into the room.

"So she won't get out of bed, and won't talk to anyone?" I asked.

"Nope she talked to me and Joey last night, but after Victor did his pin drop speech and Joey went downstairs she didn't say anything" Alanna replied.

"Yeah when we walked in after Ash went downstairs she was crying for some reason" Joey said. Ash made her cry? Oh No he did not do that to my sister!

"Ash made her cry?" I asked angrily.

"No need to get angry Eddie" Nina said.

"THAT THING MADE OUR SISTER CRY!" I screamed.

"Calm down weasel! I'm sure he didn't mean to!" Patricia replied. I got up and walked upstairs to Stella and Alanna's room (which by the way is in the Attic if you didn't know). I opened the door, and walked up the stairs. I opened the other door. I saw her on her bed. I walked over to her and shook her shoulders.

"Stell wake up!" I said. She mumbled something.

"Stella we only have 10 minutes of breakfest left!" I said. I heard footstpes coming, and looked towards the door. The door opened.

"Eddie! Trudy said we only have like 7 minutes left before we have to go to school." Patricia said.

"Yeah Hang on" I said to her. I turned back to Stella.

"Come on Stella we have to go!" I said.

"What happened last night Stella?" Patricia asked. She walked over.

"Tell us! We won't tell anyone" I said.

"Promise?" Stella said. Her voice was a bit hoarse.

"We promise" Patricia said. I nodded. Stella turned around and face us. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were all red and watery.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ash and I almost kissed" She said.

"And that's terrible how?" I asked. Patricia whacked my arm.

"I'm terrified at what would happen if Brandon found out! He would break up with me and I don't want that! And everyone would think I'm a terrible person!" She replied. She started crying.

"That's all?" Patricia asked.

"No! And I'm just so confused! I can't decide who I love!" She said.

"A love triangle?" I asked.

"Yes! I love Brandon! but I also love Ash and I can't figure out who it is that I love the most!" She replied. She started crying again.

"It's okay! But right now you only have 5 minutes to brush your hair, take a shower, brush your teeth, etc." I said.

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE RIGHT!" She exclaimed. She rolled onto the the other side of her bed, and fell off with a loud thud.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" She said getting up and running to the closet. She came out of her closet, with a pair of clothes and shoes. She ran downstairs screaming.

"Wow" Patricia said.

"Yeah I know right! Another Amber!" I said.

"No! I mean how fast she forgot her problem" Patricia said.

"Yeah... OH MY GOSH I forgot I was eating!" I said.

"Calm down!" Patricia laughed.

"You're right! I'll come back at lunch and make myself a hoagie" I said. We walked downstairs to the common room and saw everyone there.

"So?" Alanna asked. I looked and saw Ash. I glared at him. Patricia hit my arm, and I looked at her.

"She's fine" Patricia said.

"But we heard a loud thump, and then a lot of crashing" Nina said.

"The loud thud means she fell of the bed, and the crashing means she only has 5 minutes to get ready!" I said.

"WHAT?" Amber said. She ran upstairs.

"THANKS AMBER!" We heard Stella scream.

"Yeah she's fine" Alanna said. We all laughed.

"Well You, Her, Joy, and Amber walk to school together all the time so you would probably know" I said.

"Dearies, Joy's sick and can't come to school!" Trudy said.

"WHAT? No! Anyways... Joy, Alanna, Stella, and I are expected to be fashionable when we walk down the halls" Amber said walking into the room.

"Where is she?" Nina asked.

"Who?" Amber asked.

"Stella! Stupidity leak Amber!" Patricia said. I laughed.

"Oh follow me!" Amber said. She walked out of the room, and we followed. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I present to you... STELLA MILLER!" Amber said. When she did Stella walked down the stairs.

**Joey's Point of View**

As soon as Amber said Stella's name she walked down the stairs. My jaw dropped open, and so did the rest of guy's. It looked like she was walking in slow motion, and a fan was blowing her perfectly straightened hair. She had a black headbands with a white flower on top. Her uniform, with black high heels.

"Oh" I said.

"My" Eddie continued.

"Gosh" Jerome finished.

"Oh myyy Gosh! Baby let me- I did it again so Imma let the beat drop" Alfie sang. We all laughed. He was singing Oh My Gosh by Usher.

"Okay let's go" She said linking arms with Amber, and Alanna. They're liking the fashionable group of the school. They always hang out together at school. We all walked out the door.

"Hey" I heard a voice say. I looked next to me and saw Eddie and Patricia.

"Hey guys" I replied.

"So what's up with you and Alanna?" Patricia asked.

"Oh um... Nothing" I said.

"Didn't seem like nothing when you two kissed in the pool! At my house" Eddie replied. Patricia nodded.

"Yeah I don't need to be reminded because I was already reminded by Stella last night" I said.

"Well sorry" Eddie said. I saw a muddle puddle, and so did Patricia but not Eddie. Patricia pushed Eddie into it. I laughed and walked away. We reached the doors of the school, and Alanna, Amber, and Stella walked in with their arms linked. Everyone stared at them like they were made out of gold or something. I walked over to my locker, and opened it. I grabbed my books and closed the locker.

"Hey Joey!" A voice called. I turned around and saw Brandon. He ran over to me.

"Hi?" I replied.

"Have you seen Stell anywhere?" Brandon asked.

"Over there with Alanna and Amber" I said pointing to their lockers. Brandon nodded.

"Thanks" He replied. He walked away and walked over to Amber. I looked and saw Alanna walking towards me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" She replied.

"So what's up with Stella and Brandon?" I asked.

"Nothing much... Brandon was wondering about how Stella was late, and they wanted to spend some time together, and Amber wanted to hang out with 'Fabina'... So that's it" She replied.

"So I'm like the last person left for you to hang out with?" I asked.

"What? No! Joey! You know that's not true" She replied.

"I know! Just joking!" I said.

"Jerk" She replied slapping my arm.

"Ow" I replied rubbing my arm.

"I know! I know! Sorry!" She replied. We both laughed and walked to class.

**Stella's Point of View**

"I'll see ya later okay Brandon?" I said. He nodded. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Later Stell" He said

"Later" I replied. Amber walked over to and we link arms.

"So what's up with Brandella?" She asked.

"Nothing much" I replied.

"You've been hanging out the whole day practically" Amber said.

"And what about Amfie?" I asked.

"I know Alfie and I have the whole on and off thing but we're together now! And it's staying that way" Amber replied.

"Oh my gosh! The Amfie is together again?" I squealed. Amber laughed.

"Hey, Stella!" a voice called from behind me. Ash. Amber and I turned around.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Alfie" Amber said walking away. NO DON'T LEAVE ME! My head screamed.

"Later Amber" I said.

"Hey" Ash said again.

"Hey, Ash." I said awkwardly. Please let someone come and take me away from this conversation. Please Alanna, Joey, Sibuna, Mara, or even Jerome come and get me away from here.

"I was wondering, about last night-" Ash started.

Brrng. The bell rung. Saved by the bell.

"Later" I said. I slipped past him and practically ran to Computer Class. I logged onto Facebook to take my mind off of Ash.

**Patricia Williamson:** Ugh, I miss your house already! There was no school there!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Ikr!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis:** I made the aliens cupcakes and when they visited, they said they wanted cookies not cupcakes! They spanked me! AAH!

**Amber LUVSPINK Miller: **No one spanks my boyfriend!

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell: ***GASP* The Amfie was back together again?

**Stella Miller: **Yeah! Where have you been? Gurl you missed the CCP Convo!

**Patricia Williamson: **CCP?

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **What the heck is The CCP?

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: ** OH MY GOSH I GOT AN A MINUS ON THE TEST! *Starts to hyperventilate*

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **FABIAN CALM DOWN THAT'S STILL AN A!

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **DID YOU FORGET THE MINUS? A MINUS NEENS! A MINUS!

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **Hang on guys we'll be right back! *drags Fabian out of the classroom by his ear*

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Again WHAT THE HECK IS CCP?

**Alanna TheSPortyGurl Campbell: **Cool!

**Stella Miller: **Cute!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: ** and POPULAR!

**Joy LuvsUnicorn Mercer: **CCP!

**Patricia Williamson: **Who the heck is a CCP?

**Stella Miller: **Me, Alanna, Amber, and Joy! Sadly Joy is sick and can't join us!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **OH MY GOSH! WE'RE MISSING A CCP!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis:** As I was saying... I made the aliens cupcakes and when they visited, they said they wanted cookies not cupcakes! They spanked me! AAH!

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey:** Man he has a vivid imagination...

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis:** It's true! Why don't you believe me?

**Alien From OuterSpace:** Yeah, why don't you believe him? All we want is cookies... Is that to much to ask?

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke:** Whoa! When did aliens get a Facebook?

**Alien From OuterSpace:** I hope you know, us aliens invented Facebook... we had it twenty years before you did!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **MY FRIEND, you have come back to me! *hugs computer screen*

**Alien From OuterSpace:** Ssh, little one... Go get me my COOKIES!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis:** Of course sir!

I logged off before things got even weirder. I took out my phone and made a group conversation between Alanna, Amber, Joy, and I. ( Amber= _**Bold Itaclis **_Joy= _Italics _Alanna= _Italics Underlined _ Stella= **Bold **Alanna, Amber and Joy= Underlined Amber, Joy, and Stella= _**Bold Italics Underlined**_)

**Hey Gurls **

_**Hey**_

_What up?_

_We're missing one of our CCP that's whats up!_

_Sorry Gurl!_

_**It's Okay Joy!**_

_Thanks Ambs_

**Anyway Gurls... We've been wondering about something. **

_**What's up with Jolanna?**_

_Nothing..._

"GIRLS! PUT AWAY YOUR PHONES!" The teacher screamed. I looked up from my phone and looked at Alanna and Amber. We flipped back our hair at the same time. I looked back at my phone.

_**We gotta go Joy**_

_Alright Later Gurls_

_Laters Joy!_

**We talk CCP gossip Later Kay Joy?**

_Kay Bye guys! _

_**Bye**_

_Bye_

**Bye!**

I locked my phone and put it into my pocket.

**Joey's Point of View**

Does she not remember what happened? She went through the whole day like nothing even happened. Did I imagine her almost dying? No I couldn't have, why would I? I decided to ask her when we were doing homework after school.

Alanna was working out a math question when I decided to ask. "Hey, Alanna" I said, she looked up.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Did you almost die at Stella's house?" I asked cautiously.

"What, of course not" she replied, looking back down at the problem.

If she didn't then why do I have the perfect memory of her getting his by that light thing when we got kidnapped. By the way, what the heck was that light? And then Bloom healing her? What the heck was going on when I was there.

Alanna's phone beeped. She picked it up and read the text.

"Sorry I got to go! Amber, Stella, and Joy need me... Later Joey!" she said, putting her homework away.

"See you later" I said. She nodded and left. I sighed and closed my book. I got up to go to my room, but bumped into someone.

"Careful Dude" Eddie said.

"Sorry" I replied. I picked up my books.

"Why the sad face?" He asked.

"I think Alanna's keeping secrets from me" I said.

"I thought the same last year. Yacker used to always run off with Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Amber. I thought she might be seeing someone else, but it was nothing. They we're just planning a suprise party for Mick returning. Appearently Fabian found out that Mick was coming back" Eddie said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive! Anyways I gotta go hang out with Yacker so later" He said. I nodded, and walked downstairs to my room.

**Fabian's Point of View**

I walked into Nina, and Amber's room and saw the rest of Sibuna including Alanna was there already. I took the box out of my pocket, and shut the door.

"Guys I have bad news" I said.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"This can't be opened you need a special key" I said.

"Maybe Nina's locket?" Amber said. We all looked at her.

"It's worth a try" Nina said. She took out her locket, and put it up to the box. Her locket started glowing. Then there was a big white flash. We were hit by it, and we all hit something. My head hit the door. I was fine but it hurts bad. I looked around but didn't see Sibuna. What's going on?

"FABIAN!" I heard someone scream my name. I turned around and saw...

**Me: That's it!**

**Patricia: Fabian fainted on the floor!**

**Eddie: He did!**

**Nina: OH MY GOSH! *runs to Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's room***

**Fabian: Hi Nina! **

**Eddie: YOU'RE ALIVE?**

**Patricia: I THOUGHT YOU FAINTED!**

**Amber: *starts slapping Fabian***

**Fabian: WHY ARE YOU SLAPPING ME NOW?**

**Amber: BECAUSE YOU MADE NINA WORRY! AND WORRYING CAUSES WRINKLES IDIOT! **

**Jerome: RECORD THIS AND LET'S PUT IT ON YOUTUBE!**

**Alfie: HAHA FABIAN'S GETTING HIS BUTT KICKED BY A GIRL!**

**Mara: *takes out video camera and start's recording it!**

**Patricia: Well I'm out of here! **

**Eddie: Wanna go for a walk?**

**Patricia: Sure *Eddie and Patricia walk out of Anubis House***

**Me, PeddieFabinaForever4, and Joy: FOLLOW PEDDIE! *runs out of house as well***

**Mara: Bye guys thanks for reading Please Review!**

**Fabian: STOP SLAPPING ME!**

**Amber: NO!**


	11. Chapter 11: Dream? Or Real?

**Fabian: I can't believe your still mad Amber!**

**Amber: YOU ALMOST RUINED FABINA AND PEDDIE!**

**Fabian: It was a misunderstanding!**

**Me (PeddieFabinaForever4) : YOU ALMOST PROPOSED TO PATRICIA WITH A BAGEL IDIOT! AND IT WASN'T EVEN TOASTED!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: NOT TO MENTION YOU RUINED PEDDIE AND FABINA!**

**Amber: I WAS WORRIED AND THAT CAUSES WRINKLES! IF I HAVE WRINKLES WHEN I GET OLDER I WILL KILL YOU RUTTER!**

**Jerome: That video of Amber beating up Fabian has over a million hits!**

**Alfie: You guys should make another one!**

**Fabian: NO!**

**Amber: *slaps Fabian with her purse* HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE PROBLEM AT HAND?**

**Nina: Amber, it was a misunderstanding, let it go!**

**Fabian: THANK YOU NINA! *hugs Nina***

**Amber: But Nina-**

**Nina: NO!**

**Amber: Ugh, fine!**

**Jerome: Nooo! I need my video!**

**Alfie: I'm hungry! TRUDY!**

**Everyone: TRUDY!**

**Victor: TRUDY ISN'T HOME YOU UNGRATEFUL VERMINS!**

**Eddie Just go back to snogging with Vera!**

**Fabian: I got a text from Jasper? Does he even know how to text?**

**Amber: Fabian old people don't know how to text!**

**Nina: *looks at Fabian's phone* It's a video?**

**Alfie: Play it!**

**Fabian: *presses play***

**Everyone: *watches video* **

**Amber: IS HE SNOGGING WITH TRUDY?**

**Mick: NO ONE KISSES MY WOMAN!**

**Everyone (Except Mick): *burst out laughing***

**Trudy: *Walks in still snogging with Jasper***

**Everyone: EWWW! *Throw up and run to Attic***

**Me: Thank god!**

**Alfie: STILL HUNGRY PEOPLE!**

**Mara: Enjoy the story while we go get something to eat!**

**Jerome: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4, and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb!**

**Fabian's Point of View**

"FABIAN!" I heard someone scream my name. I turned around and saw Mara!

"What's going on?" I said walking over to her.

"I don't know where we are" She replied.

"We should find the others" I said.

"Maybe this is just a dream" She replied. I hope so, or else what are gonna tell the rest of the house. Oh we formed Sibuna which solves ancient mysteries! Nina's the chosen one, and Eddie's the osirion, while Stella has some random powers? They're gonna think I'm crazy and take me, and maybe even the rest of Sibuna to a mental hospital!

"Let's go find the others" I said. We both started walking. I looked around the place. It wasn't really nice. The sky was dark, The ground was really muddy, and it was really cold!

**Nina's Point of View**

Ow! Where the heck am I? I looked around. The sky was blue, grass was green, a few clouds, and it was perfect! I got up and walked around.

"NINA!" Someone screamed. I looked around.

"FABIAN?" I screamed back.

"NO IT ISN'T FABIAN! JUST COME OVER HERE!" Someone said. I followed the voice and saw Joy. I helped her up.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Is this a dream because if it is someone pinch me so I wake up!" Joy said. She pinched herself. "Nothing" She said.

"Might as well look around the place" I said.

"Good idea" Joy said. We started walking.

"Why were you so mean to me last term?" I asked her.

"I don't know... I guess I liked Fabian, Liked as in past tense! Anyways I liked him, and seeing you with him just made me jealous... But I swear I'm all over that now! And I would really like it if we could be friends" She said. We stopped walking.

"It's okay! I mean I would be jealous too! Seeing as you missed a year of school and everything changed" I said.

"It was soo difficult trying to keep up with you guys, and I wanted things the way they were, but I realized change is fine! Besides I realized the I changed into this horrible person I didn't want to be! I wasn't being mean to you on purpose! I guess Jealousy took over" She said.

"It's fine! Friends?" I said. I held out my hand.

"Best friends" She said shaking my hand. We both smiled and started walking.

"You think anyone else from Anubis is here?" I asked.

"I don't know... I guess looking around would help" She said.

**Eddie's Point of View**

What happened? One minute I sitting next to Yacker, and the next I'm in Antarticia? Well not Antarticia... But some really freezing cold place! All you see is snow! Snow everywhere.

"PATRICIA?" I screamed. Nothing. "STOP HIDING IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I said. Still nothing.

"HELP THE SNOW IS CAVING IN!" A familiar voice said. Not Patricia though. I looked around and saw a shoe. I walked over to it. I realized it was Alfie's. I started digging. Soon enough I saw Alfie. I helped him up.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"Nope" He replied.

"Wow" I said.

"Nice, and thanks for helping me out" He replied. I nodded.

"Better start moving! Maybe we can get out of here" I said.

"Sure let's go!" Alfie said. We both started walking.

**Patricia's Point of View**

Oh god where am I? I got up and looked around. This looks like an Amber place! Everything was pink, and sparkly, Designer clothes like everywhere, and shoes. Really? I rolled my eyes and looked around. Before I knew it I stepped on something. Someone?

"Eddie?" I said.

"Nope! It's Ash" He said getting up. Great now I'm stuck with him too! I'm stuck in a girly place with the guy that almost broke Stella and Brandon up! Not like I'm obessed with Stella and Brandon! I'm friends with Stella, because she's my boyfriend's sister.

"Oh great!" I said. I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asked catching up to me.

"I don't know! I just wanna get out of here!" I said. He nodded. "I also have some rules! 1. Don't dare touch me! 2. Don't even try to flirt with me, and 3. Don't get on my bad side" I said. He nodded a bit scared, and created distance between us.

**Amber's Point of View**

Oh god I'm in the worst place ever! There are no clothes, no mall, no shoes, and worst of all I don't see anyone! I'M BY MYSELF! I felt tears coming to my eyes. I started crying like a kid who just lost their favorite toy in the world! I wiped away the tears and looked around. The sky was blue and the grass was purple? What the sparkles? Purple grass?

"Really? PURPLE GRASS?" I screamed. I walked around the weird place. Suddenly I tripped and fell. I looked at my shoes. OMG I BROKE MY LIMITED EDITION ARTURO VITALI RUBY HEELS! I started crying again. I took them off, and held them close.

**Joey's Point of View**

What in the world? PURPLE GRASS? REALLY? I got up and brushed myself off. I looked around. Blue sky, Purple grass, and no clouds... Nice! I heard crying and followed the sound. I saw a blonde, wearing a dress that has the colors white, light pink, hot pink, and yellow.

"Um Hello?" I said. The girl turned around and I saw her face.

"Joey?" She asked.

"Amber?" I said. She nodded. "Why are you crying?" I asked. I sat down next to her.

"MY LIMITED EDITION ARTURO VITALI RUBY HEELS BROKE!" She said. I saw she was hold a pair of Ruby high heels.

"Wow" I said.

"YES!" She said.

"We should walk around and see if we can find anyone" I said.

"But I don't have shoes! Give me a piggy back ride?" She asked. I looked at her. Well she is my girlfriend's best friend. It wouldn't hurt to help her friend. I nodded. She smiled. She stood up and got on my back.

"Well let's go" I said. I started walking.

**Stella's Point of View**

OMG WHAT HAPPENED? I got up and looked around. OMG Am I in a desert? It's not hot though... Weird...

"HELLO?" A voice screamed.

"HELLO?" I screamed back. I saw a figure walking towards me. It became cleared, and I saw Mick!

"Stella?" He said.

"Mick" I said. Well this is just awkward...

"Let's just start walking" He said.

"Good Idea maybe we can get out of where ever we are" I said. He nodded and we both started walking. After walking for like 5 hours we were walking in a cave. I started feeling weak and fell. I don't know why but everytime I'm in a cave I feel weak and I fall.

"You okay?" Mick asked walking over to me.

"I'm fine" I said. I tried to get up but fell again.

"Here I'll carry you" He said. I nodded. He picked me up and continued walking. I hope we can find someone.

**Jerome's Point of View**

Where am I? I looked around. An ocean? What am I doing standing on an ocean. This is too weird for me, and I know weird.

"HELLO?" I screamed. No reply. "ANYONE THERE?" I screamed.

"JOEY?" A voice screamed.

"NOT EXACTLY" I screamed back. I followed the sound of the voice. I saw Alanna.

"Alanna?" I said.

"Jerome?" She said. I nodded.

"Why am I walking on an ocean?" I asked.

"Who knows!" Alanna answered.

"Let's start walking" I said. We both started walking.

"This is so cool!" She replied. I laughed.

"Race ya?" I said.

"Ready when you are" She replied.

"Okay and... go!" I screamed. We both started running.

**Mara's Point of View**

Fabian and I found ourselves out of the muddy and dark area. We are now walking through an forest.

"Look there's something there" I said pointing to a figure.

"I think there are two people there" He answered.

"Let's go find out!" I said. We both started running towards it.

"MARA?" A voice screamed.

"AMBER?" I screamed back. I heard a squeal. More of an Amber squeal. I knew it was her. Fabian and I ran over to Amber faster. We finally reached. I took a deep breath.

"MARA IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Amber said. I looked and saw Joey giving a piggy back ride to Amber.

"Why are you riding on his back?" I asked.

"My heels broke" She replied. Joey sat her down. Amber ran over to me and Fabian and hugged us.

"CAN'T BREATHE" Fabian replied. Amber let go of us.

"Sorry" She said.

"It's okay" Fabian repied. We found two of the 12 Anubis house students. Not counting Fabian and I.

**Joy's Point of View**

Nina and I walked into a forest. We looked around.

"HELLO?" Nina screamed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I have a feeling someone's here" She replied.

"HELLO?" We heard a voice scream back. I looked at Nina who shrugged. We both followed the voice and found Fabian, Mara, Amber, and Joey. We all hugged each other. Of course Fabian hug was the longest!

"Oh my gosh! Finally one of the CCP is here!" Amber squealed.

"Any CCP Emergencies?" I asked.

"My Heel broke!" She said. I gasped. I realized I had a bag. I opened it and looked through it. I found the perfect heels to go with her dress.

"Try these on!" I said handing her a pair of silver heels. I closed the bag and put it over my shoulder.

"THEY FIY PERFECTLY! THANKS JOY!" Amber squealed hugging me.

"Your welcome!" I said. I hope we find the other's soon!

**Eddie's Point of View**

I looked through the forest as we walked through it. I was stopped by a figure appearing in front of me.

"Who are you?" I said to the ghost.

"My name is Sarah and I am good friends with the chosen one" She replied.

"Nina?" I said.

"Yes Nina!" She replied.

"So why are you exactly here" I asked.

"I know how to get you out of here" She replied.

"You do?" I asked. She nodded.

"The Chosen one, The Osirion in this case you, and The one with unique powers must all use their powers at once! But you must find everyone or they'll be stuck here" She said.

"But how can we use our powers at once? I'm getting used to mine, but Stella the one with the unique powers doesn't even know how to control them! They just come and go!" I said.

"She'll know" She said. She started fading away.

"Dude who were you talking to?" Alfie asked catching up to me.

"No one" I replied. We both continued walking. I heard the sound of footsteps, and no it's not me or Alfie. Just someone else.

"GOD HOW LONG IS IT GOING TO TAKE!" Alfie said.

"SHUT IT ALFIE!" I said. I couldn't hear the footsteps anymore.

"Rude" Alfie muttered. I started hearing the footsteps again. Alfie did to.

"Follow me" I said. I started running and I asummed Alfie followed me. We saw two people walking.

"WAIT UP!" I screamed. The two people stopped walking. We ran to them.

"EDDIE?" A voice screamed.

"PATRICIA!" I screamed running over to her. She hugged me and I hugged back. We broke the hug and looked at each other.

"It is you! Are you okay?" She asked.

"Of course I am what about you?" I asked. She nodded. I looked and saw Ash. I glared at him. He made my sister cry. Nope Never forgiving him.

"Trixie!" Alfie said hugging Patricia.

"Alfie!" Patricia replied. They broke the hug. "Thank gosh you guys are here!" She said.

"Well we're not finding a way out of here by just standing around Let's continue walking" Ash said. I wrapped my arm around Patricia. We all continued walking.

**Alanna's Point of View**

While Jerome and I were racing we lost each other. So here I am walking in a forest by myself. I hope Joey isn't here because he's already curious about the whole me getting hit by Senkhara's bolt thing and almost dying'. I'm lost in the forest! Seriously! No one's around. My feet are killing me! I sat down against a tree. I heard footsteps and immeadietly got up and hid behind a bush.

"Really?" Someone said.

"Yeah she just fell while we were walking through the cave" I heard another person say.

"Stella wake up" Someone else said. Stella? THEY HAVE STELLA? I jumped out of the bush, and ran to wherever I heard the voices coming from.

"ALANNA!" Mick screamed. He ran over and hugged me. I saw everyone turn and look at me.

"MICK! It's soo good to see you bro!" I said hugging Mick back.

"Same here sis" He replied. We both smiled. We heard a scream and all of us turned around.

"What?" I said frantically running over to Stella. She saw me and hugged me. I hugged back. We broke the hug and I hugged everyone else.

"Oh my gosh! I thought I was the only one here!" I replied.

"We're here" Stella said.

"I know Stell!" I replied.

"Well lets continue walking to get out of here" Ash said. Stella and I linked arms.

"Looks like half of CCP is back" Eddie said. Stella and I smiled. We all continued walking.

**Amber's Point of View**

Joy and I walked through the forest with our arms linked. We had found Jerome. He was sitting next to a tree. Mara, Jerome, Fabian, and Nina were walking behind us. We finally reach a big clearing. Something sparkly caught my eye. I turned my head and saw Stella, Alanna, Eddie, Patricia, Ash, and ALFIE! I squealed and everyone looked at me. They all noticed each other and hugged each other. Joy, Alanna, Stella, and I did the CCP handshake and hugged each other.

"CCP IS BACK!" Stella screamed. All of us laughed.

"So how do we get out of here?" I asked.

"Can I talk to Nina, Stella, Amber, Fabian, Patricia, Alanna, and Alfie? In private?" Eddie said. We all nodded. Mara, Jerome, Joy, Mick, Ash, and Joey walked away from us. We could see them since the clearing is so big!

"Okay! So some ghost lady named Sarah visited me" Eddie whispered..

"Oh how is she?" Amber asked.

"I don't know! Anyways she said she knew Nina?" Eddie whispered back.

"Yeah Sarah was the Chosen one before me" Nina whispered back.

"Okay so... She said that the Chosen one or Nina in this case, The Osirion which is me, and the one with the unique powers which is Stella have to use all their powers at once... Somehow" Eddie whispered.

"But how are we gonna go back without the others finding out?" Fabian whispered.

"Joey is already supicious" Alanna whispered.

"We make them forget" Alfie whispered.

"How?" I whispered.

"I know! Stella could use her memory eraser thing" Nina whispered.

"Okay fine!" Stella whispered. We all nodded. Eddie, Stella, and Nina walked to the middle of the clearing, and held hands. It formed a circle, well more of a triangle. We told everyone to come back. They did and we all stood around the 'circle'.

**Nina's Point of View**

Eddie, Stella, and I grabbed a hold of each other's hands. We formed a tiny cirlce. We closed our eyes.

"Concentrate guys" Eddie said. You can do this Nina! You have to get everyone out of here! Focus Nina! Focus! We started saying some Eygptain words. We opened our eyes. We saw a portal that was going upwards.

"EVERYONE GET IN ONE AT A TIME" Fabian screamed. We lifted our hands higher so everyone could walk. First came Mick. He stepped in the middle and he floated straight up. Next Ash, then Mara, Jerome, Joy, Joey, Alfie, Amber, and Alanna.

"Go!" I said to Fabian and Patricia.

"But how are you guys gonna come back?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know but you guys have to go" Eddie said. Patricia and Fabian looked Eddie, Stella, and I then walked into the middle of the portal. They floated up within seconds.

"You guys can go" A voice said. I saw Sarah. "Just jump in! I can hold this open for you" Sarah said. We nodded, and jumped in. We floated up!

~~Out of whatever weird place they were in~~

I woke up and looked around. Everyone Sibuna member was fainted on the floor.

"Guys we did it! Wake up!" I said. They all got up. Fabian looked at me, and I blushed. He hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"Thank god we're out of there!" Amber said.

"Let's go check on everyone else" I said. Eddie and Patricia went to Patricia, Mara, and Joy's room. Alanna and Stella went downstairs to Joey and Ash's room. Mostly because Alanna wanted to wake up Joey, and Stella wanted to see Jolanna. Fabian and I went to the common room, and Alfie and Amber to Alfie and Jerome's room. Fabian and I walked into the common room and saw Mick passed out on the couch with a half eatten banana in his hand.

"MICK WAKE UP" I screamed in his ear. He fell off the couch, and Fabian and I burst out laughing.

"I had this really weird dream where you had some special power" Mick said pointing to me.

"That is weird" I replied.

"Oh well gotta go finish my banana!" He said walking out of the room.

So after Sibuna had woken up everyone and convinced them it was a dream we all met up in mine, and Amber's room. I sat down on my bed.

"You know I've been wondering something" Amber said.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you make up all that stuff about your parents dying in a car crash?" Amber asked.

"And the whole leaving when you were a little kid?" Patricia asked Eddie.

"Did you guys stay in Solairia when you were born?" Alfie asked.

"Of course they did" Fabian replied.

"Acutally... We didn't" I replied.

"What?" Alanna asked.

"Okay let us start from the beginning" Eddie said.

**Me: That's all my peeps!**

**Amber: *walks in kicking Fabian!***

**Nina: STOP KICKING HIM!**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: YOU SAID SHE HAS TO STOP SLAPPING HIM! TECHNICALLY SHE CAN KICK HIM!**

**Nina: AMBER STOP KICKING, SLAPING, AND PUNCHING FABIAN!**

**Amber: Okay! *Starts hitting Fabian with purse***

**Nina: AMBER!**

**Jerome: That's good keep going! *is director***

**Mara: Fabian don't be afraid to cry a little it helps! *is Video camera person***

**Nina: YOU'RE RECORDING AGAIN? *walks over to Alfie and kicks Camera out of his hand***

**Alfie: YOU KILLED MY VIDEO! *attacks Nina!***

**Jerome: *picks up camera, and records Nina and Alfie fighting* GO ALFIE! **

**Fabian: GET OFF NINA! *Pushes Amber away, and starts fighting with Alfie* **

**Amber: GET OFF MY BOO! *attacks Fabian***

**Eddie: NOOOOOOOO! *falls to his knees crying***

**Patricia: What?**

**Eddie: *sniffle* They are no more *sniffle* hoagie buns!**

**Patricia: *rolls eyes* Make some pancakes!**

**Eddie: *leaps up* Good idea! *searches cabinets for pancake mix but doesn't find any* NOOOOO!**

**Mick: WHERE ARE THE BANNANAS? *everyone can hear Eddie screaming NOOOOOOOOOOOO! In background...* **

**Joy: There are none, babe! *pats his back***

**Mick: NOOOOOOOO! *falls to floor* **

**Alfie: Suck it up guys, we still have- What? They're no cinnamon rolls? NOOOOOOO!**

**Trudy: Hey sweeties! *walks in holding a grocery bag***

**Eddie, Mick, & Alfie: Trudy we love you! *grabs their food from the bags***

**Bannana: Okay that's all, please review guys! **

**Mick: *screams like a little girl and throws bannana* AHH! IT TALKED!**

**Bannana: Oww...**

**Eddie: Don't be silly, Mick! Banana's don't talk! You're so stupid Mick!**

**Hoagie: My friend! *jumps out of Eddie's hand and rushes to the bannana's rescue***

**Eddie: *screams like a girl and runs out of room* **

**Alfie: You guys are seeing things!**

**Cinnamon roll: YOU THREW MY FRIEND ON THE GROUND! *attacks Mick***

**Mara: Bye guys, until next time!**

**Joy: Mick! *runs to his rescue***


	12. Chapter 12: Presents and Planning!

**Me (Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb) : Hey guys were back!**

**Piper: *walks in* Hey Trix!**

**Eddie: Trix?**

**Patricia: Piper nicknamed me that Dufus!**

**Nina: But Trix are for kids!**

**Alfie: You're so stupid Nina!**

**Nina: SERIOUSLY! TRIX IS A BRAND OF CEREAL! SOMETHING YOU EAT FOR BREAKFEST! SOMETHING THAT YOU-**

**Eddie: SHUT UP! *throws pillow at Nina***

**Nina: *Sees Rabbit from Trix commercial* SILLY RABBIT, TRIX ARE FOR KIDS!**

**Patricia: Just walk away slowly... *they slowly back out of the room as Nina starts yelling at an imaginary rabbit***

**Fabian: Neens? Are you okay?**

**Nina: LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE, YOU DIRTY RABBIT!**

**Eddie: I think she's lost her mind!**

**Patricia: Tell me about it!**

**Piper: So trix-**

**Nina: TRIX IS A CEREAL!**

**Patricia: Ahhh! *throws hands in the air* Just don't say that word anymore Pipes.**

**Nina: PIPES ARE... PIPES!**

**Eddie: Everyone make a run for it! *They all take off running for the school***

**Patricia: EWW WHY ARE WE HEADING TO SCHOOL!?**

**Eddie: Good point! *turns and runs to the library***

**Patricia: EWW THE LIBRARY! WE SERIOUSLY NEED TO PLACES TO HANG OUT!**

**Eddie: Enjoy the story while we find new places to hide!**

**Piper: Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, and PeddieFabinaForever4 don't own House of Anubis**

**Eddie's Point of View**

"Okay let us start from the beginning" I said. Everyone turned quiet.

"Eddie and I are twins you guys know that... Anyways we were born and it had just been a week" Nina said.

"Stella wasn't born yet though... So when we were about a week old someone threatened to kidnap us and use our powers to take over the whole universe" I said.

"So our parents had to send us elsewhere! Where no one could find us" Nina said.

"Dad took me, and Mom took Nina. They dropped us off in America and went back to Solaria" I said.

"I was dropped off in Miami" Nina said.

"And I was dropped off in L.A." I said.

"So my adoptive parents raised me in Miami, and My gran lived in Orlando. She isn't my real gran, but she was my adoptive mother's mother so in a way she is my gran. So when I was 7 we were going on to visit my gran, but we got into a car crash. I survived, but my adoptive parents didn't... I was sent to live with gran in Orlando... I made some friends and we went shopping together all the time" Nina said.

"I lived in L.A. with my adoptive parents meaning Sweetie, and mother mom that lives in L.A. When I was five sweetie left and came to england. I wrote to him, but I didn't know if he actually got the letters. So my mom raised me up, but I grew up to a trouble maker, rebel you know. I would go around pulling pranks, getting into fights, already told you guys about that too" I said.

"So anyways Gran and I moved to L.A. when I was 10. We lived there. So when I was 15 I was going shopping out with my friends. They went to a different shop. Anyways I was walking down the street by myself when I ran into Stella" Nina said.

"Oooh My turn! Okay I'll start from when I was little" Stella said. "So I was born like a year after Eddie and Nina. The person that threatened to get Eddie and Nina didn't threaten to get me. So I was raised in Solaria you know as a princess. Anyways one day I was looking from something in Mom and Dad's room when I came across a picture of two babies. I flipped it over and read the back... It said 'Eddie and Nina' " She said.

"So I asked my parents about it and they told me that I had two siblings that we're born before me. My parents hadn't seen them forever but only have like a few pics of them. So I asked them where they lived and they said Eddie in L.A. and Nina in Miami. So I went to Miami and asked about Nina someone told me she moved to Orlando. So I went there and asked someone. Someone told me she moved to L.A. So I went to L.A. I looked everywhere but then I saw a the cutest clothes ever so I ran into the store and bougth some clothes. After I bougth the clothes I went back outside on the street when I ran into Nina" Stella continued.

"I helped her up and helped her with her bags" Nina said.

"My phone started to ring so I picked it up. It was mom and dad. They told me they have recent pics of Eddie and Nina. So they sent the pics to me! I opened them on my phone and I looked at the pictures" Stella said.

"The minute she saw them she looked at me, then the pictures, me, pictures, me, pictures. Well you get the point. After looking at me and the pictures she burst out squealing. I had her bags in my hand. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her place in L.A." Nina said.

"Yup! I was soooo happy I finally found one of my sibilings! So we reached my place and she sat down the bags and looked at me like I was crazy! So I told her the whole story about her having a twin, getting sent away for safety, and that she's a princess" Stella said

"Of course I thought all that stuff was crazy! So I said she was crazy and I was about to walk out. When the door disappeared. I turned and saw Stella glowing. Seriously" Nina said.

"So after a while she believed me, and we took off to find Eddie" Stella said.

"I was hanging out at the beach with my friends when these two found me and dragged me away" I said.

"Seriously! He thought we were creepy stalkers!" Stella added.

"So they told me everything and I burst out laughing! So Stella got mad and her and Nina grabbed my arm and dragged me to Stella's apartment. So when we got there Stella shut the door and opened a portal with her scepter. She pushed me into the portal and Nina just jumped in, so did Stella" I said.

"We got to Solaria and met our real mom and dad. Eddie didn't believe it still" Nina said.

"So I walked around until I heard voices whispering Osirion" I said.

"And we told them that they're the Chosen one and the Osirion" Stella said.

"And then I moved to Anubis House" Nina said.

"And after I found out about what an Osirion is I went to Anubis House too" I said.

"And then I came here" Stella said.

"And here we are" I said.

"That story was soo emotional!" Amber said. We all looked at her.

"How?" Nina asked.

"I don't know" Amber said.

"Well I'm going to my and Alanna's room" Stella said.

"I'm going go eat a hoagie or something" I said.

"Yeah that's new" Patricia said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go apologize again to Joey" Alanna said.

"Oooh I'm gonna talk to Joy about latest Celeb Gossip! I don't wanna intrude Jolanna, so Stella you wanna join?" Amber said.

"No thanks" Stella replied. So we all got up and walked out of Nina and Amber's room. I went downtairs and made a hoagie.

**Alanna's Point of View**

I went downstairs to Joey's room. I walked into the cellar whichis Joey and Ash's room. It's completly changed. The walls were painted grey, they added wodden flooring, There was a T.V. hanged up on the wall. Two beds, one was blue, and one was just grey. I looked around but didn't see Joey.

"Joey?" I said. No response. I walked back upstairs to the common room.

"Joey?" I asked. I got hit with something. I looked and saw it was a piece of bread. I looked towards the kicthen and saw Eddie and Patricia throwing food at each other. I quickly snapped a picture. I walked upstairs to mine and Stella's room. I walked in and looked around. I heard a voice. I saw a ladder next to the pole. I walked over to it and looked at the ceiling. There was a small hatch. I climed the ladder, and pushed open the hatch. I saw Stella sitting on the roof.

**Stella's Point of View**

I walked out Nina and Amber's, and upstairs to mine and Alanna's room. I went over to my closet and pulled out the ladder. I put it against the pole, and climed up it. I opened the hatch and I got out on top of the roof and closed the hatch. I sat down. I sighed wrapping my arms around my knees. I looked at the stars.

"I wish I could decide between them but I can't!" I said.

"Hey" A voice said. I turned my head and saw Alanna.

"Oh hey" I replied. She sat down next to me.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself and how did I not know about this?" She asked.

"Well I just like to look at the stars at night, and you're always hanging out with Joey" I replied.

"I don't know where he is now though" She replied.

"I'm right here" A voice said. We both turned our head and saw Joey.

"Hey Joey" I said.

"Joey I am soo sorry for leaving like that! I didn't mean to!" Alanna said. Joey came and sat down next to Alanna. I crawled over to the hatch and opened it. I climed down the ladder. I left the hatch open so I could listen to them.

"It's okay! I already forgave you!" He replied. I didn't hear anything so I climed up the ladder. I saw them snogging. I grinned and quickly snapped a picture. I climed down the ladder and ran out of the room. My phone buzzed and I checked it.

_Hey Gorgeous! What u up 2_

_-Brandon_

I smiled and texted him back.

_Nothin much! Vic hasn't done his pin drop speech so you wanna stop by?_

_-Stella_

I hit send and slid my cell phone into my jean's pocket. I walked to Joy, Patricia, and Mara's room. I saw Amber and Joy sitting on Joy's bed reading a magazine.

"Guess what I got?" I asked.

"What?" They asked.

"Jolanna pic!" I said. They dropped the magazine and ran over to me. I showed them the picture.

"PERFECT!" Amber said. Joy squealed.

"This is soo going in the Jolanna scrapbook" Joy said. I gave them my camera and we all sat on Joy's bed. My phone buzzed and I checked it.

_Sure! Walking around Campus be there in a few minutes_

_-Brandon_

"Who are you texting?" Amber asked.

"Oh... No one" I replied. I hit reply and started typing.

_Kk see ya then_

_-Stella_

I hit send and looked at Joy's computer. Joy saved the picture.

"Print it" I said.

"We have to use Fabian's printer" She replied.

"LET'S GO" Amber said. We ran downstairs to Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's room. We saw Fabian reading a book as always, Eddie wasn't in the room, and Mick was practicing soccer which the british call football.

"FABIAN MOVE WE NEED TO USE YOUR PRINTER" Amber said.

"What no! I'm reading!" He said. I walked over and pushed him off the bed.

"PRINT THE PICTURE" I said. He got up and took Joy's laptop. He printed out the picture, and I grabbed it.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Very!" Joy, Amber, and I said at once. We were walking upstairs but we heard a knock. Amber walked over and opened the door.

"Is Stella here?" We heard a voice ask. Brandon!

"Yeah! Stell you have a visitor!" Amber said. I walked over to and stood next Amber. I invited Brandon in. We walked to the living room while Joy and Amber walked upstairs.

"So how are you beautiful?" He asked.

"I'm great Brandon!" I replied smiling.

"Hey man" We heard a voice. We turned our head, and saw Eddie sitting on the table next to Patricia. They had heaphones on.

"Hey!" Brandon said back.

"Why are you covered in Spaghetti?" I asked.

"Oh I was making a Hoagie and Patricia walked in. We were talking and she threw a piece of bread at me, and we had a food fight" Eddie said.

"No you threw the Spaghetti at me!" She replied.

"Hey no you threw Bread at me first!" He replied. They started arguing.

"We should go..." I said backing out of the room, with Brandon following. I ran into someone without realizing.

"Sorry" I said. I turned around and saw him. Oh no.

"It's okay Stella" Ash said.

"FOR NARNIA!" Alfie screamed running past us.

"ALFIE!" I screamed. He stopped running.

"What?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to my wardrobe so I can go help people in Narnia!" He said. He ran into his and Jerome's room.

"Oh um... I'm gonna go" Ash said walking into the common room.

"Guess what?" Brandon asked.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Ok close your eyes" He said. I closed my eyes. I felt something slide onto my wrist. "Open" He said. I opened my eyes and looked at my wrist. Awwww! He got me a bracelet! A charm bracelet. One of the charms had two hearts and the letters S and B written on them.

"Awwww Brandon! It's beautiful! I love it!" I said. I kissed his cheek.

"Not as beautiful as you though" He replied. I smiled. We heard the granfather clock chime which meant it was 10 and Victor was coming downstairs any minute.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" I said.

"Later Stell" He said.

"Bye" I replied. He waved and walked out the front door. I ran upstairs to my and Alanna's room. I jumped onto the bed, grinning.

"Oooh someone's happy!" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Alanna.

"I AM! Okay so guess what happened" I said. We heard Victor doing his pin drop speech.

"What?" She asked.

"Get CCP up here" I said.

"Okay!" She said.

**Amber's Point of View**

I glued the picture onto the Jolanna page. I squealed. My phone buzzed and I checked it.

_CCP time! Upstairs at mine and Stella's room!_

_-Alanna_

I quickly ran upstairs, and saw Joy there. We sat down on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Ok soo Stella will you tell us now?" Alanna asked.

"Tell us what?" I asked.

"Brandon gave me this beautiful charm bracelet! Look!" Stella said. She pointed to it. We all ran and looked at it. We 'awwed'.

"He's soo sweet!" I said.

"Oooh and Mr. Sweet is planning a party at the school! I've decided that we should..." Stella said. I'm not telling you the plan! It's a surprise!

"That's a great Idea!" Joy said.

"It is!" Alanna said.

"Let's call them" I said. Stella took out her phone and called _ . Again not telling you guys! After it was confirmed I walked back to the room I share with Nina!

"Hey Amber where were you?" Nina asked as I walked in.

"Upstairs and I was thinking since we havn't been hanging out a lot, we should have a BBF and BAF day on Saturday! Just you and me hanging out!" I said.

"That's a great Idea!" Nina said.

"Well we should go to sleep!" I said. I climed into my bed and threw the covers over me. I turned off the light.

"Night Neens" I said.

"Night Amber" She replied. I fell asleep with a huge grin on my face.

...

I woke up and looked around. Nina wasn't in bed. Probably with Fabian! Eeeep Fabina! I smiled and got out of bed. I grabbed my clothes and walked out of the room. I knocked on the girls bathroom door.

"Anyone in there?" I asked. No response. I shrugged and opened it. Good! No one is in here! I took a shower, got dressed and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair and did my make up. I grabbed my towel and clothes and walked back to my room. I sat them on my bed, and put on my shoes. I skipped downstairs to breakfest.

"Heyy Everyone!" I sang sittingg down in my normal seat.

"Why so happy?" Patricia asked.

"No Reason" I said smiling and grabbing a bagel. I smiled at CCP and nodded. They got up and we walked out the front door.

"Plan is working right?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Yeah, we just have to convince Eddie" Alanna said.

"Leave that to me" Stella replied with an evil grin. We all linked arms and walked to school. We walked through the front door hearing things like "OMG THAT'S CCP!" or "CCP WE LOVE YOU" or "Will you go out with me?". I laughed. One of them were like "Amber's dating Alfie, Alanna's dating Joey, Stella's dating Brandon, and Joy's dating Mick". We grinned. We walked to our lockers and opened them. I shut my locker and turned around to see the rest of Anubis gang walk to their lockers. The intercom came on.

"Attention Students, You all know CCP right? Well they'll will be hosting a party at the school, No tickets what so ever, and they also get Karaoke incase anyone wants to sing" Mr. Sweet announced. Everyone cheered.

"Let's go convince Eddie" I said to Stella. Alanna and Joy stayed while Stella and I walked over to Eddie and Patricia. They were throwing playful banter at each other. Awww! That's sooo Peddie!

"Hey Eddie" Stella sang walking over to Eddie.

"Oh no" Eddie said.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"Nothing. What do you want Stell?" Eddie said.

"Oh um... I was wondering if you would sing for the party! I know what song!" Stella said.

"No thanks sis" Eddie replied.

"If you don't... I'll post this picture all over school" Stella said taking out a picture and showing it to Eddie.

"FINE! I will! Okay? Happy?" He said. Stella nodded and put the picture away.

"Very" Stella replied.

"What's the pic about?" Patricia asked.

"It's about Eddie on Halloween, going trick-or-treating as a-"

"OKAY THANK YOU Stella" Eddie replied.

"Oooh And Patricia sing with him! I know you have an amazing voicee" I said.

"No" Patricia replied.

"Really? Well I guess if you don't... Then this picture will be 'accidently' spread all over school" I said. I gave the picture to Patricia.

"FINE!" She replied. I put away the picture.

"Can we sing atleast two songs of our own?" Eddie asked. We looked at each other and nodded. Stella and I walked away.

"Done and Done" Stella said.

"Yayz!" Alanna said. We walked off to first period. Math with Ms. Valentine. Yes she is also a math teacher! We walked in and sat next to each other. Joy and I sat next to each other, with Stella and Alanna were on the seats next to us.

"Ooooh! So I was thinking we pick what we wanna do and we get extra partners, so we are the mangares of it" Stella said.

"Okay! I call the extra things like food, coke and stuff, and setting the tables and stuff" Joy said.

"I call Music!" Alanna said.

"I'll take care of the decortaions" I said.

"I'll do the whole vip list, making sure you know who comes, and well that's all I guess" Stella said. We did the CCP handshake. Ms. Valentine walked in and said she was busy so it's gonna be free period for today. CCP walked up to the front.

"Attention!" I said. Everyone continued talking.

"HELLO?" Joy said. Still talking.

"SHUT UP!" Alanna and Stella screamed together. Everyone turned quiet and looked at us.

"Okay so as you know we're planning the party, and we need extra people on our teams" I said.

"Anyone for Music?" Alanna asked. Joey, Eddie, and Patricia raised their hands.

"Okay! So Joey, Eddie, and Patricia! Anyone else?" I asked. A few people raised their hands. Stella was making a list on the white board.

"Joey, Eddie, Patricia, Jerome, and Valarie" Stella said writing the names.

"Anyone for Decoration team?" I said. Nina, Fabian, Mara, and Alfie raised their hands.

"Nina, Fabian, Mara, Alfie. Anyone else?" Stella said writing their names under the decorations list. Nope. On to the next one, then.

"Anyone for helping with extra stuff like setting tables and stuff?" Joy asked. A few people raised their hands.

"Mick, Brad, Mikayla, and Miley" Stella said writing their names.

"Okay that's all! We will meet up in the drama room during this class period!" I said. Everyone nodded and we sat down. We took out clip boards and started making lists. Brandon was going to help Stella with the lists.

"Let the planning began!" Joy, Stella, Alanna, and I said together.

**Me: That is all people!**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: Yup!**

**Fabian: Do you think Nina is done screaming at whatever she was screaming at?**

**Eddie: *opens door and hears Nina still screaming* Nope! *closes door***

**Patricia: Oh great! I'm stuck in a place with my sister and boyfriend! What could possibly go wrong!**

**Piper: Oh come on! Patricia I think he knows the difference between us!**

**Eddie: Yeah I'm not stupid!**

**Amber: Backk from shopping!**

**Alfie: 50 Bags! Pink! OH GOD! *Falls to the floor***

**Piper and Amber: ALFIE!**

**Amber: Back off RED This is my boyfriend!**

**Piper: Last time I checked he dumped you! You fake blonde!**

**Amber: *gasps* Oh no you didn't!**

**Piper: Oh yes I did!**

**Amber: YOU DO NOT INSULT ME RED! AND I'M NOT A FAKE BLONDE!**

**Piper: Shut it Blondie!**

**Amber: YOU SHUT IT RED!**

**Piper: *steps back***

**Amber: Awww is little Red Riding hood afraid of the blonde?**

**Piper: *steps forward* I WOULD SHUT UP IF I WERE YOU!**

**Amber: YOU DON'T SCARE ME!**

**Alfie: *gets up, grabs Amber, and drags her away* **

**Piper: It's true? He really is dating her? **

**Patricia: It's okay Piper! *hugs her***

**Eddie: WHOA! Do my eyes decieve me? Is Patricia being *gasps* Nice?**

**Patricia: Shut it Slimeball!**

**Eddie: Sorry!**

**Nina: Hey guys! **

**Fabian: NINA I'M TAKING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!**

**Nina: NO! THE SHOTS! THE PAIN! *faints***

**Fabian: *Picks up and puts in car* BYE GUYS!**

**Me: Well we'd better go too!**

**Eddie: AWWW! DO we have too?**

**Patrica and Piper: YES!**

**Me: Freaky**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: Twins answers together all the time! Not really freaky!**

**Eddie: Don't ever wear the same outfits!**

**Patricia: Oooh that's a good idea! Let's go wear the same outfit!**

**Piper: Yeah!**

**Patricia: So we can find out if he can tell me apart from Piper!**

**Eddie: NO!**

**Patricia and Piper: TOO LATE WE'RE ALREADY UPSTAIRS! *Run into Patricia, Mara, and Joy's room***

**PeddieFabinaForever4 and Me: Sucks for you Eddie! Review please! Later guyz!**

**Eddie: NOOO!**


	13. Chapter 13: Party Part 1!

**Nina: Ok guys so we'll be thanking our reviewers before every chapter from now on!**

**Fabian: Right, first off we'd like to thank Hoafabina4life,**

**Amber: Thank you for your wonderful review!**

**Joy: Amber your shoes are totes adorbs!**

**Amber: Thanks! I so love your jeans!**

**Joy: Thanks, oh my gosh, that necklace your wore the other day was so cute!**

**Amber: Thanks, I so love how you did your hair today!**

**Joy: Than-**

**Jerome: Girls, get back on subject here!**

**Joy & Amber: Sorry...**

**Mara: Right so where were we?**

**Alfie: We'd like to thank KlarizaClaytonFan for her wonderful review!**

**Mick: Thanks to sibuna-gleek for her awesome review!**

**Patricia: I think that's everyone...**

**Eddie: Can I have my hoagie now?**

**Patricia: NO! NO MORE HOAGIES!**

**Eddie: NOOOOOOOOO! *Faints***

**Piper: Way to go trix you made him faint! **

**Patricia: He's such a drama queen! EDDIE I'll make that Ice cream sundae if you get up! **

**Eddie: *Jumps up* And I get a kiss?**

**Patricia: Haha no!**

**Eddie: FINE THEN! *Faints again***

**Patricia: FINE! *Eddie gets up again***

**Nina: They date each other and still fight a lot?**

**Mara: Nina! That's their thing! Just like yours and Fabians is all about Eygptian stuff!**

**Me (Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb) : No Peddie's thing is that they have a love-hate relationship thing! **

**Patricia: I HATE YOU!**

**Eddie: LOVE YOU TOO YACKER!**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: See?**

**Amber: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!**

**Joy: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG WHAT?**

**Amber: *whispers something to Joy***

**Joy and Amber: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG-**

**Everyone (except Joy and Amber): WHAT?!**

**Joy and Amber: PEDDIE SAID THEIR FIRST I LOVE YOU!**

**Alfie: No Patricia said she hates him duh Ambs!**

**Amber: No that's their way of saying I love you!**

**Jerome: So when Patricia says she hates Fabian that means she loves him?**

**Amber: YOU'RE SO STUPID JEROME! *Slaps Jerome with purse***

**Mara: HOUSE OF ANUBIS DOES NOT BELONG TO PURPLE-TACOS-R-DA-BOMB AND PEDDIEFABINAFOREVER4! **

**Me: THANK YOU MARA!**

**Stella's Point of View**

Can you believe that creepy kid Robbie the one that has a crush on Patricia signed up for the music thing just so he could ask her out? I mean he needs to get with the time! Patricia and Eddie are dating duh! Right now we're planning the whole Party so I'm making the list with Brandon.

"No no no! We should have Katie on the V.I.P List because she's like part of the 5th most popular group in school!" I said.

"What's the first?" Brandon asked.

"CCP" I answered with a hair flip.

"Second?" He asked.

"Oooh You see... It's Anubis group but CCP isn't part of it. Also CCP Boyfriend's group is in second place because of course they're dating CCP" I said.

"Okay? Well let's get back to planning" He replied. I smiled at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ash staring at me and Brandon talk about Jealous!

"Okay so we have the group coming so Amber's already transfered the outfits to the back and we have to tell them what part they're gonna start on so let's go ask Alanna!" I said. Brandon nodded and we got up. We walked over to Alanna.

"Hey" Alanna said not looking from her clipboard.

"Alanna do you know when the group should start out at? So I can tell them when they come" I said. She nodded.

"Yeah they'll actually start out at this line because it's in the middle of the song" Alanna replied.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Brandon said.

"Yeah, seriously Alanna! Best Idea Ever!" I said. She smiled.

"Well we have lists to do and you have to work on music sooo yeah" Brandon said. That Robbie kid walked over and asked Alanna something.

"Gotta go guys! Music team need me" She said. We nodded and walked over to where we were sitting.

"Okay so now that we have that out of the way we should finish up the V.I.P list" I said.

"What's the V.I.P List for anyways?" Brandon asked.

"Oh it's for when they're allowed to get infornt of the line so they can get in early! Most people will have to wait in line. Also all of the people helping us are on V.I.P List. Of course CCP will have to get here first so we can make sure everything is working" I said. He nodded and we continued making the list.

**Alanna's Point of View**

So basically I've been dragged all around the school. Some of the music things are over by the west side and some on the north side. Right now I'm in the drama room sitting on the stage looking through the list. So we got the wires plugged up, speakers on, mic's wo- Wait a minute we didn't get the mics yet!

I turned around and saw Eddie and Patricia on the laptop. Probably picking out songs. They're going to rehearse after school. I saw Joey.

"Joey!" I said. He walked over to me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Did we get the mic's yet?" I asked. He nodded.

"Already set up and we put them in the back for now" He said. I nodded.

"Thanks" I replied.

"My pleasure" He said. I smiled. I looked down at my list.

"STELLA, ALANNA!" I heard two voices scream. I turned around. Great.

**Patricia's Point of View**

"No seriously Eddie! We should do this song and then that one!" I said pointing to them.

"No Patricia it works better if we do it this way" He replied.

"No I'm telling you it's better this way!" I replied.

"Well what if we have extra songs?" He asked.

"Well they can be after these" I replied.

"Fine! But this one is first and that one is second" He replied.

"No! It's the other way!" I replied.

"Patricia?" A voice said from behind us. We turned and saw Robbie. Great. Just Great.

"What do you want Robbie?" I asked.

"How do you know him?" Eddie whispered to me.

"Tell you Later" I whispered back.

"I was wondering uh- Could you come help me set up the Mics?" He asked.

"Whatever!" I said. I follwed him, but I turned around. "Dont. Change. The. Order" I said to Eddie. He paused doing whatever he was doing and walked off to help someone else. I followed Robbie to help him. I picked up the mic stand and started walking.

"So I was wondering did you reconsider the offer Mick told you the term before this one?" Robbie asked.

"What offer?" I asked.

"The one if Mara won student council thing we could go on a date" Robbie answered nervously. I burst out laughing. "What?" He asked.

"Don't you know?" I asked him.

"Know what?" He asked.

"That I'm dating Eddie" I replied.

"My friends said you were single" He replied.

"Well they lied!" I replied. I sat down the mic stand and started setting it up.

"Yacker! We need to find out which order!" Eddie said walking over. I rolled my eyes and followed Eddie. We walked over to the laptop.

"Okay so we have the rehearsal in about an hour so we should figure out the order" He said.

"Okay so this song before this one" I said.

"Uh no it's this song before that one" He replied.

"No it's not" I said.

"Yeah it is!" He replied.

"STELLA, ALANNA" Eddie and I screamed. They both walked over to us.

"Tell this dufus that this song goes before that one!" I said pointing to the songs.

"Tell her that that song doesn't go before this one!" He replied pointing to the songs.

"Okay okay! Let us think" Stella said.

"Back away and do something else we'll set up the order" Alanna said. We sighed and sat down on the stage.

"Forty-Five minutes before rehearsal" Eddie said checking his phone. I nodded.

"Donee!" Stella and Alanna said. Eddie got up and helped me up. We walked over to the laptop and looked at the order.

"Yeah that works" Eddie said. I nodded.

**Nina's Point of View**

We've been adding curtains, velvet ropes or whatever it's called, and other things for two hours now. Amber keeps moving the things because the colors clash or the curtains aren't the right color sequence. Best thing about this is working with Fabian! We've been setting up curtains, hanging ballons, moving the furniture and stuff.

"So I was thinking we do more of a leopard print thing here, and the like blue curtains over there, and" Amber said. She was going on and on. I didn't listen. I was too busy on focusing to have a great time, no Sibuna stuff, and just spending time with Fabian!

~~5 hours later~~

It's 7 and all of us are getting ready. Amber decided that she'd have a beauty parlor in her room. Alanna was on hair, and Amber was on make-up. Stella chose the outfits and shoes, while Joy chose the acceserioes. So it was only Me, Mara, and Patricia. Stella was picking out my outfit.

"So I was thinking that you wear this blue flowly top, with the black belt, black jeans, with these blue wedges! Trust me! It looks totes adorbs!" Stella said handing me the dress and the shoes. I went to the girls bathroom and put on the outfit. I walked out of the bathroom and walked to Alanna. I sat down in the chair infront of the vanity.

"Okay so I was thinking that you have half your hair pulled into a ponytail and we let the rest down, and curl it just a bit" Alanna said.

"Okay" I said smiling. She smiled and started.

After she 10 minutes I was at make up with Amber. She did the make-up and we talked about the BBF and BAF day. Best British Friend and Best American Friend day! Duh!

After she finished I was at the last station. Acceserios. With Joy.

"Okay so Black clutch" She said handing me the things. "Black Tear Drop Earrings" She said she switched my earrings. "And Blue ring!" She said. She handed me the ring which I put on. I smiled.

"OMG You look soo pretty!" Joy exclamied.

"Thanks" I smiled. I saw Patricia walk over to me. She was wearing a silver tank top, a red shirt with leopard print lips it was like one shoulder over it, black jeans, silver low heels, and black feather earrings. She had a little black clutch to go with the outfit.

"Ooooh that's soooo Patricia-ish" I said. Mara walked over wearing a black tank top, with pink jeans, pink high heals, rose earrings, and a peace sign necklace. She had a black clutch. A few minutes later Alanna, Amber, Joy, and Stella walked over. Joy was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a red heart in the middle, blue jeans, british flag heels, british flag star shaped earrings, and a british heart shaped ring. She also had a british flag clutch. Nice. Amber was wearing an orange tank-top that had a black diamond shape in the middle, with blue shorts, orange heels, and blue earrings. Also had an orange clutch. Stella was wearing a purple, orange, light pink, layered dress that almost reached her knees, she was wearing light pink socks that reached a bit below her kness, with purple heels. She had orange star shapped earrings. Alanna was wearing a pink tank top, under a red vest, dark blue jeans, and blue heels. She looked sooo pretty!

~20 minutes later~

We all arived at the school before everyone else did. We had to. Patricia and Eddie ran backstage and stood there. I walked backstage with Fabian.

"Okay so we decided that Alfie plays drums, Jerome bass guitar, and Fabian guitar" Eddie said.

"Okay you guys do your vocal warm-ups or whatever" I said walking out of the backstage. I saw Stella and Brandon standing next to each other looking over a clipboard. I saw Alanna at the Karaoke/DJ station, Amber was talking to Joy, and I was standing on the stage. I got off the stage and went over to Amber and Joy.

**Eddie's Point of View: **

Do you feel nervous when your presenting a little project to your class? How about singing in front of the whole school? Yeah I'm really really really nervous, and I can tell so is Patricia. I walked over to her.

"Nervous?" I asked. She nodded.

"What about you? I see your acting cool but your tottaly nervous!" She said smikring. We saw Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian walk onto the stage. 2 minutes left. I grabbed the two mics and threw one to her. She caught it. We heard heels clicking, and saw Stella.

"Ready?" She asked. We nodded. "Good Luck" She replied. She dissapeared. Probably telling Alanna something.

"Okay Guys! How you all doing tonight?" We heard Stella ask. The audience cheered.

"Well in a minute our DJ/Karaoke worker Alanna you all know her right?" Amber asked. Everyone cheered again.

"Okay so she's going to start the music and we have a few singers backstage just waiting to start! So are you guys ready?" Joy asked. Everyone cheered yet again.

"Okay! Alanna start us off" Stella said. I took a deep breath, and stood on the second step. Music started playing, and I walked through the curtains and onto the stage. I saw Fabian, Jerome, and Alfie playing the instruments. Here we go! (Eddie= Italics, Patricia= Bold Italics)

_Oh,_

_Oh!_

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_You take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shh!_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_Baby it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_Oh_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_

_And it goes like this (Uh)_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you (Uh)_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger __**(Yeah yeah yeah!)**_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

I turned towards the curtain and saw Patricia walk onto stage.

_**You wanna know how to make me smile**_

_**Take control, own me just for the night**_

_**And if I share my secret**_

_**You're gonna have to keep it**_

_**Nobody else can see this**_

_**So watch and learn**_

_**I won't show you twice**_

_**Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right yeah**_

_**But if I share my secret**_

_**You're gonna have to keep it**_

_**Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Yeah!)**_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue __**(Take me by the tongue)**_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you __**(Yeah yeah yeah!)**_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_**(Oh, yeah)**_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

I finished and saw everone cheering. I smiled. Now here comes the best song ever which has all of Anubis House preforming. We all went backstage and we already had our outfits for this song under our party outfits. I just took of my shirt because I had the one for this song under it. I was wearing black jeans with a few black and white leopard prints here and there, with a matching jacket that wasn't zipped up, under the jacket I had a white shirt with Everyday I'm shuffling printed in yellow. I saw the mics and grabbed one. I stood backstage and waited for everyone. I saw Patricia walk out wearing a grey and green type of construction worker's jacket, but it was like half. She was wearing blue shorts, a white construction worker's hat, with white frame glasses there were no lens though so just a white frame, she also has pink streaks in her hair, with pink shoes. Which is not normal. She never wears pink.

"Whoa" I said.

"Like what you see?" She asked smirking. Everyone else came out wearing animal prints stuff, like blue leopard print shirts or pants, or Zebra striped shirts, but they were all wearing Party Rock shoes. Alfie was the shuffle bot so he had that Robot head on his head. He was wearing gold and black jacket that was zipped up and gold and black pants. Jerome was the guy that's always wearing the Hi Mom! Shirt. He had that shirt, with black jeans, a white beanie, Party Rock Shoes, and zebra stripped glasses.

"Ready?" Alanna asked everyone. We nodded. Her, Joey, Stella, Brandon (he joined us for this), Mick, and Joy went into the school the other way. Music started playing and Patricia, Nina, Fabian, and Ash walked onto stage. They had mics so they were singing and dancing a little too. (Eddie and Patricia= Bold Italics, Nina and Fabian= Italics underlined, Jerome and Mara= Bold, CCP= Bold Italics Underlined, Alfie, Joey, Mick, Ash, and Brandon= Bold Italics, and Everyone= Italics, Alfie= Bold Underlined, and Eddie= Underlined)

_PARTY ROCK_

_YEAH_

_Whoa!_

_LET'S GO!_

I walked onto the stage and started singing with Patricia.

_**Party rock is in the house tonight**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_**And we gonna make you lose your mind**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

Mara and Jerome walked in and started singing.

**Party rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody just have a good time**

**And we gonna make you lose your mind**

**We just wanna see ya shake that**

We all started shuffling. Alfie walked onto stage with Amber. He started singing

**In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock**

**Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block**

**Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll**

**Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe**

Alfie pointed over to me and I started singing.

Yo, I'm runnin' through these hall's like Drano

I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo

We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'

On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey

We saw Stella, Alanna, and Joy walk through the front doors.

_**Party rock is in the house tonight**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_**And we gonna make you lose your mind**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

We all started singing with them. We all started to shuffle. Even the crowd. Yes also the teachers which is creepy.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya shake that_

_Everyday I'm shufflin' _

We sang that part but someone else also sang with us. I saw the grin on Stella's face and turned my head and saw...

**Me and PeddieFabinaForever: MWA HA HA HA HA! Cliffhanger!**

**Eddie: WHO DID I SEE? **

**Patricia: *walks into common room* Hey guys!**

**Piper: *walks into common room aslo* Hey!**

**Jerome: OH MY GOD...**

**Amber: Good luck telling them apart Eddie...**

**Fabian: Even I can't tell them apart...**

**Mara: Neither can I...**

**Nina: THEY'RE WEARING THE SAME OUTFITS!**

**Alfie: ...**

**Eddie: Um... *looks at Patricia and Piper* Hmm... The one on the left! **

**Patricia: How did you know?**

**Eddie: She doesn't have the same pretty eyes as you...**

**Girls (except Patricia): AWWWW!**

**Patricia: We have the same eyes dufus! At least you can tell us apart!**

**Eddie: Yup! Now let's go walk around in the rain!**

**Patricia: YAY! *runs outside***

**Eddie: *follows***

**Me: Totes adorbs Peddie Moment!**

**PeddieFabinaForever4: I agreee! Let's go snap pictures!**

**Me: YES! *runs out with Camera and follows Peddie!***

**PeddieFabinaForever4: *does the same***

**Amber: Oh um... Well we gotta gooo!**

**Joy: Yeah byeee guys!**

**Jerome: But we have a few minutes!**

**Amber: I SAID WE GOTTA GO!**

**Jerome: Yeah we have to go! Byee guys! Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14: Don't say Bye!

**Me: Um.. Well hey guys this is PeddieFabinaForever4 and I'm sad to inform you that Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb who is now known as NinjaMadness is not going to be able to co-author for this story... But hey! This story will continue!**

**Nina: Such great memories we all had! You know let's just thank her! **

**Everyone: Thanks sooo much Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb (NinjaMadness) for being here! We all love you so much! **

**Me: And now the reviewers!**

**Eddie: We want to thank **_**HouseOfAnubisGemGemX**_

**Alfie: **_**HOAAmfieLuver**_

**Fabian: **_**Sibuna- gleek**_

**Nina: **_**HOALuver7089**_

**Amber: **_**Rainstar42**_

**Patricia: And **_**ChocolatePrincess14**_

**Me: Thanks for reviewing you guys!**

**Mara: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4**

**Nina: OMA Guess what?**

**Amber: What?**

**Nina: So like my BFF from America. Cindy. She called me and said that she got together with her ex Brock and I was like-**

**Me: We don't know Cindy or Brock! So therefore we don't care!**

**Nina: Rude!**

**Amber: Wait! Cindy and Brock got together?! **

**Me: You know them?**

**Alfie: We all went to America and she introduced us to them.**

**Me: Okay I'm just gonna start the story! **

**Eddie's Point of View**

I turned around and saw LMFAO?!

"Ladies and Gents put your hands together for LMFAO!" CCP said. Everyone Cheered. We continued on with the dancing and singing. (Eddie and Patricia= _**Bold Italics**_, Nina and Fabian= _Italics underlined_, Jerome and Mara= **Bold**, CCP= _**Bold Italics Underlined**_, Alfie, Joey, Mick, Ash, and Brandon=__Underlined, Everyone= _Italics_, and LMFAO= **Bold Underlined**)

**Shufflin', shufflin'**

**Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash**

**We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad**

One more shot for us, another round

Please fill up my cup, don't mess around

We just wanna see you shake it now

**Now you wanna be, you're naked now**

_**Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**_

_**Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**_

_**Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**_

_**Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound**_

**Get up, get up, get up, get up**

**Get up, get up, get up, get up**

_Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound_

_Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_(Put your hands up)_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_(Put your hands up)_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_(Put your hands up)_

_Everybody just have a good, good, good time_

**Put your hands up**

**Put your hands up**

**Put your hands up**

**Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'**

Everyone cheered out loud.

"Give it up for LMFAO!" I said. Everyone cheered. We all walked backstage.

"I still can't believe you guys are here!" Nina said.

"Well. I'm gonna change" I said walking away. I changed back into my regular clothes and walked to the floor.

"Hey Big Bro!" A voice said. I turned and saw Stella.

"Hey little Sis" I replied.

"Good job!" She said.

"Thanks! And how did LMFAO get here?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask Alanna, Amber, and Joy" She said walking away. Okay? I saw Patricia walk over.

"Weasel" She said.

"Yacker" I replied.

"I can't believe Stella, Alanna, Amber, and Joy got LMFAO Here" She said.

"Yup! It's so crazy! I've always wanted to meet them ever since I heard their song I'm Sexy and I know it!" I replied.

"Of course! Only you would want to listen to it" She said.

"Millions and Millions of People listened to it Yacker" I replied.

"Hey guys! Next up with a song is Ash! He wants to sing Just A Dream by Nelly! And it's dedicated to a special Lady" Alanna said. We all turned around to the stage. The music started playing and Ash walked up to the stage.

_**I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me**_

_**Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be**_

_**Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream**_

_**So I travelled back, down that road**_

_**Will she come back, no one knows**_

_**I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream**_

_**I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement**_

_**Number one spot and now she find her a replacement**_

_**I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby**_

_**And now you ain't around baby I can't think**_

_**I should've put it down, should've got the ring**_

_**Cause I can still feel it in the air**_

_**See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair**_

_**My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife**_

_**She left me, I'm tied**_

_**Cause I knew that it just ain't right**_

Everyone was so slow dancing along. I tapped Patricia's shoulder. She turned around and I held out my hand. She rolled her eyes but took my hand anyways. (I know she secretly loves this). I wrapped my arms around her waist and hers went around my neck. We swayed from side to side. She put her head on my shoulder and I smiled.

_**I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me**_

_**Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be**_

_**Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream**_

_**So I travelled back, down that road**_

_**Will she come back, no one knows**_

_**I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream**_

**No one's Point of View**

As every couple in the building was swaying to the music. One girl had tears streaming down her face. Her other friends noticed and ran over to her. She cried on her best friends shoulder. She had told her boyfriend that she wanted to be alone. Of course he still watched over her from a distance. He respected her and gave her some space.

"It's okay" One of the friends said. The blonde shook her head. She ran out of the building and leaned back against the wall. She slid down and sat on the ground crying in her hands.

"Stella..." A voice said.

"Go away" She said.

"Stell it's just Patricia and I" The voice said. She looked up and saw Eddie. Her older brother. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She cried into his shoulder. Patricia was watching from a distance. She didn't want to interfere so she silently went back inside. Nina and Fabian ran over to her.

"I saw Stella run out! Is she okay?" Nina asked Patricia. Patricia nodded.

"She's outside" Patricia said. Nina nodded and walked outside. Fabian was about to follow her but Patricia stopped him.

"I don't think we should really interfere with a brother-sister thing" Patricia said. Fabian nodded. They stood there and listened to Ash singing.

_**When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn**_

_**Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn**_

_**And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for**_

_**More and more I miss her, when will I learn**_

_**Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback**_

_**Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby**_

_**Hey, she was so easy to love**_

_**But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough**_

_**I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone**_

_**And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone**_

_**But she made the decision that she wanted to move on**_

_**Cause I was wrong**_

_**I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me**_

_**Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be**_

_**Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream**_

_**So I travelled back, down that road**_

_**Will she come back, no one knows**_

_**I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything**_

_**Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything**_

_**I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me**_

_**Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be**_

_**Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream**_

_**So I travelled back, down that road**_

_**Will she come back, no one knows**_

_**I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream [x2]**_

"I think I'm just gonna go home. Tell Brandon I wasn't feeling great" Stella said getting up.

"But-"

"Nina I do want to see Ash. Not yet" She said walking away. Eddie put a hand on Nina's shoulder.

"I think we should leave her alone... Let's go back inside" Eddie said. Nina nodded and turned around. They walked back into the school.

Stella finally reached home and sat down on her bed.

**Stella's Point of View**

I can't believe he did that. He sang a song to me? He knows I love Brandon. But I love Ash too. The tears started falling again. Why can't I make up my mind?! Brandon's soo Sweet and Nice! They're both funny! UGH! I laid down on my bed and took out my phone. I pressed call and put the phone up to my ear.

"Stella My Darling! How are you?" The voice asked.

"Daddy... I wanna come home" I said.

"Of course Stella. I'll send over someone-"

"Daddy I'll just use my ring" I said.

"Of course" He said.

"See ya soon Daddy" I said.

"Bye Princess" He said. The line went dead. I sighed and put my phone on the dresser. I took out a few bags and packed my clothes.

"Hey Stella! What are you doing?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw Mara.

"I'm leaving..." I said.

"Why?" Mara asked.

"It's just..." I tralied off.

"Ash?" She asked. I nodded. "I understand... I'll go tell Trudy" She said.

"No.. Just don't tell anyone. Please?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of Course" She said. I hugged her.

"Thanks Mara" I said. She nodded. We broke the hug and she left the room. I look over at my dresser. The picture of CCP. I smiled and put it on Alanna's Bed. I packed up everything that belonged to me. I took off my ring and threw it. I turned into a scepter and I caught it.

"Take me home" I said. The portal opened on the floor. I pushed in all my bags and jumped in.

**Joy's Point of View**

The party was so great! Mick and I danced and we kissed! Eeep! I have to tell Stella! I ran up to her room. I opened the door.

"Hey Stell Gu-" I looked around. Her bed was empty. The pillow and stuff were gone. I saw something on Alanna's bed. A picture. I picked it up and saw CCP. I felt something on the back and flipped it over. A note.

_Dear CCP,_

_I'm leaving... I know what you're probably thinking. WHY?! What did we do?! It wasn't your fault you guys. I just need some space. Please understand. I love you guys, I love everyone at Anubis, and I love CCP. But I think it's time for me to go. I might come back. I might not. Anubis House of is like my second family. I hate to leave it but I think it's best right now. _

_XOXO_

_Stella_

WHAT?! She left!? I ran downstairs not caring about the tears that were in my eyes. I saw everyone there. Except Brandon.

"Joy! Are you okay?" Mick asked. I shook my head.

"T-Th-The N-Note" I said stammering. Amber walked over and read it out loud.

"S-She Left?" Alanna said. I nodded. I saw tears coming out of Alanna and Amber's eyes. I walked over to them and hugged them. Eddie took the note from Amber.

"Stell Left..." He said. We broke the hug and looked at everyone. Nina was about to cry. I mean they're sisters! I looked over at Ash. His face was showing no emotion what so ever. He just walked out of the room.

"We're going home" Eddie said to Nina.

"Wait! You're just gonna leave Slimeball?" Patricia said.

"No I- Can I talk to you in private" He said. Patricia and him walked out of the room.

Stell left... I can't believe this... Please tell me this is a joke!

**Me: Sad Chapter... **

**Amber: SHE LEFT!**

**Mara: AFTER ASH SANG TO HER?!**

**Nina: Well she was confused about who she loved and stuff... **

**Me: So I have to Questions for my readers. First one. Should Stella Come Back? Second Question. Which Couple would you prefer? Brandella? (Brandon and Stella), or Ashella? (Ash and Stella) **

**Mara: ASHELLA!**

**Nina: Brandella!**

**Eddie: I couldn't care less! **

**Me: *Slaps Eddie***

**Eddie: I mean Brandella!**

**Patricia: I agree. Brandella is just... Better...**

**Amber: BOTH!**

**Alfie: Ashella!**

**Fabian: Brandella!**

**Jerome: Ashella!**

**Joy: Um.. Ashella!**

**Mick: Brandella!**

**Me: Amber I can't have both!**

**Amber: FINE! Um... I'm not voting! **

**Me: JUST PICK ONE!**

**Amber: FINE! Ashella! Even though I love Brandella...**

**Me: THANK YOU FOR PICKING! **

**Eddie: Can we go?**

**Alfie: Yeah I gotta Pee! *runs out of room***

**Jerome: HAVE FUN!**

**Me: What... The... Heck... Just say bye people!**

**Everyone: BYE GUYS REVIEW PLEASE OR...**

**Senkhara: I'll haunt you and Mark you! **


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Back!

**Me: Hey Guys! New chapter!**

**Alfie: ALIENS WANT DORITOS!**

**Me: What?**

**Alfie: The Aliens called me saying they want Doritos! So I put some in my room like they asked me to before I went to bed, and now they're gone! Aliens left a note saying MORE DORITOS!**

**Amber: Alfie I think Jerome might have sent that to you...**

**Jerome: Nonsense! *eats Doritos* Why would I set my pal Alfie up?**

**Patricia: You're eating a bag of Doritos right now!**

**Me: I'm still confused! Someone thank the reviewers please! **

**Patricia: We would like to thank**

_**Ninja Madness**_

_**Golden Love**_

_**HOAgleek4Ever**_

_**Lolalove123**_

_**Ashlynn**_

_**HouseOfAnubisGemGemX**_

_**and Danial**_

**Eddie: *hums to Mission Impossible theme***

**Patricia: QUIT IT!**

**Eddie: NO!**

**Everyone else: Oooh!**

**Patricia: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?**

**Eddie: Nothing!**

**Me: Good save Eddie! **

**Eddie: Shut. Up. **

**Amber: Lalalalala I'm a little princess! Lalalala! **

**Mara: What are you doing?**

**Amber: I'M BEING A PRINCESS! STOP RUINING MY DREAMS! *cries***

**Mara: I'm not! I was just asking! **

**Amber: Mara is a Meany! **

**Me: Mara! Stop it!**

**Mara: I'm not doing anything I-**

**Amber: *Cries***

**Me: MARA! UGH! Just some one do the disclaimer please! **

**Fabian: House of Anubis Does Not Belong To PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Thank you and now let's start it off!**

**Ash's Point of View**

It's my fault she left! I'm so stupid! I thought she actually loved me! I thought we could be more then 'just friends'. I shouldn't have sang the song! Clearly she loves Brandon! She cried because of what I did and she left! Without a word! Way to go Ash! You blew it! Our chance of being friends is gone too! She probably hates me!

"Ash it's okay! She probably left because of family problems" Joey said.

"Really? Then why didn't Eddie and Nina go with her?!" I replied.

"Ash I know it's tough but-"

"You don't know what it's like Joey! What if Alanna just left all of the sudden? Without telling you?" I replied.

"Well I'd probably call-"

"See! You don't understand! Just leave me alone" I said.

**No one's Point of View**

Stella finally got home. She turned her scepter back into a ring and looked around. The servants came up to her and took her bags. She ran straight up to her room, closed the door, and locked it. She ran over over and fell on her big round princess bed. It had purple and zebra patern comforter and pillows. The tears flowed out her eyes. She buried her face in her pillows.

~At Anubis~

Alanna sighed and pushed away her plate. She took out her phone and texted Nina.

_When are we leaving? _

_-Alanna_

She looked around the room. No one was eating besides Alfie and Mick! How can they eat? Ash didn't even show up. Her phone buzzed

_Now! Let's go!_

_-Nina_

Alanna, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie got up.

"Where are you guys going?" Jerome asked.

"Oh we're going around town!" Alanna said.

"Okay be back by Curfew" Trudy said from the kitchen. They all nodded. They walked out the front door and to the woods. There stood Brandon next to the plane.

"Ready?" He asked. Everyone nodded and got inside. Brandon was gonna fly it by himself. Everyone just sat down and looked out the huge glass windows.

~With Stella~

Stella got up and opened the door. Bloom walked in.

"I heard what happened Stella" She whispered.

"I'm fine. I'm just not going back to Anubis House. Ever. I'll just go back to Alfea. With you and the rest of them" Stella said. Her phone buzzed.

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey: **I hope Stella's okay!

Stella sighed before commenting.

**Stella Miller: **I'm fine guys! I really am! I'm just home sick

That was a complete lie. She was not fine! Not at all! And she wasn't homesick either.

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer: **I hope so.. We miss you Stell...

**Stella Miller: **Hey I miss you guys too! And you have to record the video of Victor dancing to I'm Sexy and I know it!

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke: **O_O No way am I watching Victor dance to that! It's a sick, sick vision!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: ** But HILARIOUS! If we put that on Youtube we'd get a billion hits!

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell: **Are you kidding me? Not a billion hits! More like a zillion!

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **You guys are Cray Cray!

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **Gurl why you acking so cray cray!

**Stella Miller: **Lol Neens!

**Patricia Williamson: **Oh my gosh!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **What?

**Patricia Williamson: **I saw the hottest pic of a Canadian Actor!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **NO WAY! I have converted TRIXIE OVER!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Please. No one is hotter then me!

**Stella Miller: **Brandon.

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Huh?

**Stella Miller: **You said No one's hotter then you and I said that Brandon's hotter then you!

**Jerome ThePrankKing Clarke: **OWNED!

**Joey ProudItalian Cox: **Oooooh...

**Patricia Williamson: **Oh Snap!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **...

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer: **I can't get this song off my mind!

**Mick TheSportyGuy Campbell: **What song?

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer: **Beauty and A Beat! By JB!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **I LOVE IT! I CAN'T STOP WATCHING THE VIDEO! I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER!

**Stella Miller: **...

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell: **I've heard it because Amber wont stop playing it like everyday!

**Stella Miller: **I know...

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Oh Man I missed Facebook! *hugs phone*

**Patricia Williamson: ***slaps Eddie* GET IT TOGETHER MAN!

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **Sometimes I wonder... If Alfie was born stupid or he was born a genius but Jerome turned him stupid...

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **What?

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke: **How would I have turned Alfie stupid? I have straight A's

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: ***Spits out Pepsi* HAHAHAHA! Jerome, and Straight A's! IMPOSSIBLE!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **MOUTAIN DEW!

Stella laughed and updated her status.

**Stella Miller: **Hey I just Met you!

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell: **And this is Crazy!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **But here's my number

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer: **So call me Maybe!

**Stella Miller: **And all the other boys

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **Try to chase me

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey: **But here's my number

**Patricia Williamson: **So Call Me Maybe!

**Victor Rodenmarr: **Do not sing that cursed Song!

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer: **IT'S NOT CURSED! GET OFF OUR FACEBOOK PAGES OLD MAN! OR I'LL HIRE PROFESSIONAL BUTT KICKERS TO KICK YOUR BUTT!

Eddie decided to updated his status as well.

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Allow Me To Reintroduce Myself

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke: **My name is Hov Oh H to the O V

**Alfie Alien Crazy Lewis: **YES JAY Z ROCKS!

**Patricia Williamson: **Oh I love Jay Z! My favorite song was his mix with Rihana. Run this town!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **^.^

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **Awh! Lovee!

**Patricia Williamson: **;)

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **They're right next to each other they could've kissed.. _

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **Shut. Up.

**Joey ProudItalian Cox: **Is your phone having problems?

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **XP

**Mick TheSportyGuy Campbell: **Joy Mercer will you do the honors and be my bestman on my wedding with Victor?

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer: **WHAT?!

**Mick TheSportyGuy Campbell: **Oh I'm sorry would you prefer Bridesmaid?

**Patricia Williamson: **You have a sick Mind.

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell: **What is wrong with you Mick?!

**Mick TheSportyGuy Campbell: **What Alans? I love Victor! We've been seeing each other for a month now! *snogs with Victor*

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **I deleting you off my friends list and blocking you!

**Mick TheSportyGuy Campbell: **Just Kidding! Hacked by Jasper!

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer: **OH THANK GOSH!

**Victor Rodenmarr: ***snogs with Trudy*

**Stella Miller: **Oh my gosh... He's cheating on Vera!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **TAKE THAT VERA!

**Vera Devanish: ***snogs with Rufus*

All the Anubis House students logged off Facebook. Stella sighed and put her phone on her drawer.

"Stell?" A voice said. Stella turned around.

"Yeah Bloom?" She said.

"I have to meet up with Sky. I promise I'll be back soon!" Bloom replied. Stella forced a smile.

"No I'm fine. Honestly! You don't have to come back here" Stella said. Bloom smiled and waved before walking out. Stella closed the door and locked it. She heard a knock and opened the door but saw... No one. She heard the tapping again and walked over to her balcony door. She opened it and saw Eddie, Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Alanna.

"Stella... Please come back" Alanna and Amber pleaded. Stella shook her head.

"I-I can't! I'm sorry but I can't" Stella said before shutting the door. Eddie sighed and took out his keys. He unlocked the door and walked in.

"Stella..." He said walking over to her.

"Just get out Eddie" Stella said. Eddie sighed before opening the balcony door and leading everyone from the balcony to the hallway. Everyone had entered the room and talked to her but Stella's answer was the same. The door opened and there stood Stella.

"Guys... I'm coming back!" She said.

"Wait what?!" Amber and Alanna said.

"Stell you don't have to come back if you don't want to!" Nina said. Stella shook her head.

"I want to come back! Anubis House is like my second family! And I can't live without listening to Alfie and Jerome's jokes, Mara and Fabian's nerd talk with Nina of course, Mick's sport crap, Eddie and Patricia's lovey dovey banter, and CCP! Espically Trudy's cooking!" Stella said. She was smiling for the first time today. She hugged everyone. "I love you guys! I can't leave! I'm coming back" Stella said.

"We love you too Stell" Everyone replied. Stella smiled, everyone walked into her room while she packed. Once she was finished they all outside, and over to Brandon. He opened the plane thingy's door and everyone got on. Stella smiled and hugged Brandon before getting on. Everyone sat down and smiled. Satisfied that Stella was coming back.

Once everyone got back they got off the plane thing and walked back to Anubis House. Stella sat down her bags and looked around. Everyone walked into the common room while Amber screamed that Stella was back.

"Stell...?"

Stella turned around and saw everyone.

"You guys! I've missed you!" She said hugging everyone.

"Stella... You're back?" A voice said. Stella saw Ash. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yeah" She replied. "I have to go unpack you guys! I'll be right back!" Stella smiled and ran past him upstairs to her room that she shared with Alanna. Alanna and Joey followed her upstairs.

"You okay?" Alanna said entering the room with Joey.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Stella said putting her clothes in her drawer.

"Just wondering" Alanna said sitting down on her bed. She took out her laptop. Joey sat down next to her. "Oh my gosh Joey! Look at this" Alanna said. Stella smiled. She felt happy for her best friend. Stella unpacked and walked downstairs.

~Downstairs~

"No Eddie I- AH! Put me down you weasel!" Patricia screeched. Eddie laughed and dropped her before running off. Stella smiled.

"Hey Stella" A voice said. Stella turned around and saw Ash.

"Hey Ash! I was thinking... How about we hang out? You know. Like we used to?" Stella asked him.

"Sure! See ya later?" He asked. She nodded.

"I gotta go help Amber!" Stella said before running out of the room. She turned around to say something but fell. Ash burst out laughing before walking over and helping her up.

"Careful!" He said. Stella smiled before walking upstairs to Amber and Nina's room. Ash smiled before walking downstairs to the room he shared with Joey. He sat down on his bed and grinned.

"Whoa! You're smiling!" A voice said. Joey.

"Good job Captain Obivious!" Ash replied.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"No reason" Ash replied. Joey shrugged and took out his phone. He got on facebook.

**Joey ProudItalian Cox: **Ash is smiling! What did you do Stella?

Stella immeaditaly commented.

**Stella Miller: **I didn't do anything!

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell: **Suree ;)

**Stella Miller: **HONESTLY!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **OMG Almost done with scrapbook number 11 for Fabina**!**

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: ***spits out water on Alfie* WHAT?! 11?!

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **What about Peddie?

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **Oh about 9! I need to make more!

**Stella Miller: **Jolanna?

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **1! :'(

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell: **YES! I mean! How sad..**.**

**Joey ProudItalian Cox: **There's my girl! How would you feel about a movie date tomorrow?

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell: **Hang on!

Alanna ran downstairs to Joey and Ash's room. She attacked Joey into a hug.

"Yes!" She said before kissing his cheek. Joey grinned and pressed his lips onto hers.

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **There better not be a Jolanna moment without me! *runs downstairs and screams*

**Stella Miller: ***runs downstairs with emergency Camera*

Stella ran into Ash and Joey's room and snapped pictures. She took Amber upstairs and put her on her bed.

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer: **Jolanna! Eeep!

**Patricia Williamson: **Shut up! I don't hate Jolanna! But just #Shutup

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **You do know this isn't #Twitter

**Patricia Williamson: **Yeah I know! I just like #Hashtags

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **#Yay!

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **#Guitars

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **#Hollister

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke: **STOP HASHTAGING!

**Patricia Williamson: **DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **#ALIENS!

**Joey ProudItalian Cox: **#MyGirlAlanna

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell: **Awww! #Joey

**Mick TheSportyGuy Campbell: **#Joy

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer: **My Awesome Boyfriend #Mick

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **#MylovelyAmbs!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **#ALFIE

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke: **#Mara

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey: **My Hot Bf #Jerome

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **#Nina

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **#LuvUFabian

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **#Yacker

**Patricia Williamson: **#Weasel

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **Wait what? Why did you use those?

**Eddie HoagieLuver Miller: **Because we're #Awesome like that

**Patricia Williamson: **;)

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **I'm awesomer! #Nina

**Patricia Williamson: **You wanna go?! You wanna #Fight

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **YEAH!

**Patricia Williamson: **Outside! 7:30 be there!

**Nina LuvsFabian Martin: **Actually I have a dinner date at 7:30 so can we reschedule? Say 6?

**Patricia Williamson: **Yeah, sure! That works!

**Stella Miller: **What just happened?

**Eddie HoagieLover Miller: **#TeamPatricia! Sorry sis!

**Fabian GuitarCrazy Rutter: **#TeamNina!

**Amber LUVSPINK Millington: **#TeamNina! Sorry Trixie!

**Alanna TheSportyGurl Campbell: **#TeamNina! Sorry Patricia!

**Joy LuvsUnicorns Mercer: **#TeamPatricia! Sorry Neens!

**Mara HitTheBooks Jaffrey: **#TeamNina! Sorry Trixie!

**Stella Miller: **#TeamPatricia! I'm so Sorry Nina!

**Alfie AlienCrazy Lewis: **#TeamPatricia!

**Jerome TheprankKing Clarke: **#TeamPatricia!

**Mick TheSportyGuy Campbell: **#TeamPatricia!

**Joey ProudItalian Cox: **#TeamNina!

**Ash Worth:** #TeamNina!

**Me: That's all! **

**Amber: Oh what?!**

**Nina: No! I wanted more!**

**Mara: YAY FOR FACEBOOK!**

**Joy: FACEBOOK. **

**Me: Okay so I have a question same one. Which couple do you think should be together? Brandella or Ashella? **

**Eddie: I like hashtaging it's fun! **

**Me: Yeah I just thought of that!**

**Fabian: Oh Yeah! HASHTAGS!**

**Eddie: *plays Avengers Theme***

**Me: Oh my gosh...**

**Patricia: Will you quit playing those theme songs?! **

**Me: Here we go...**

**Eddie: NO! **

**Fabian: Everyone let's leave! **

**Everyone (except Patricia and Eddie): *runs outside and hears a lot of screaming***

**Me: *starts playing Mission Impossible theme* I feel like a spy! **

**Alfie: *starts running around like a spy***

**Nina: *follows after Alfie***

**Joy and Amber: *does front flips and follows Nina and Alfie***

**Mara: *runs into the room she shares with Joy and Amber and takes out laptop* Agent M reporting for duty!**

**Jerome: *hides behind bushes***

**Mick: *runs inside house and to his room* **

**Fabian: *joins Mara!* Agents M and F here! **

**Me: Perfect Everyone's ready! Agent M and F track down our target! **

**Mara: South Wing of the school. Mrs Valentines Classroom. **

**Me: Agent JO and Agent AA you are gonna get inside and get the target out of there! Agent N and Agent A you will be the look outs! Agent J and MM you guys will go get us some Food! **

**Joy and Alfie: *runs to get into school***

**Nina and Amber: *guards South Wing of school***

**Me: Perfect! Agent PA and Agent E stop fighting! **

**Patricia and Eddie: STAY OUT OF IT! **

**Me: Okay! then! Agent M and F something to say? **

**Mara and Fabian: Review guys! And laters! **

**Me: Bye guys! **


End file.
